Your Dystopia, My Utopia
by Wolf Larsen
Summary: An AU situated a few weeks before Judy joins the ZPD but advances quickly to the day of the interview. A human wakes up in a different world, a different body, even a different mind... What could go wrong, right? OC will be the POV. Warning: Contains detailed gore and others. OC x OC - Judy x Nick
1. Chapter 1 - Introduction

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but myself, the OC's and this PC. Zootopia belongs tooooo 'I'm lazy and I don't pay attention but it's probably disney'**_

 _ **So, first fanfic! I wasn't even planning on posting this but at the end I just went 'fuck it' and decided to do so, and here it is. This chapter isn't really appropiate for M rating, but it does get into that rating after 2-3 chapters, I already wrote 22k words of this FF, this is just the introduction. I'll post more if anyone is interested, but be warned that my chapters are long. With no further ado, here is scooby doo. (Kill me)**_

* * *

 **:-?-:**

I felt a cold breeze that sent shivers down my spine, I had a headache that only seemed to get worse every second and it didn't help that when I finally opened my eyes I found myself in what seemed to be the south pole. Tall pines covered with snow where all over the place and the light from a setting sun came through the branches of the trees, it was a pretty view, but I had no idea of how I got here.

I looked around the place hoping to see someone or something that would help me know where I was. Seeing that I was all alone in a desolated place I decided that I couldn't just sit there anymore and do nothing.

As I was getting up I brushed off the snow from my shirt but I noticed that something wasn't right, my hand… wasn't a… hand? 'WHAT?!' I couldn't help it but to stare at my paw in disbelief.

I was too shocked to panic, there were just too many questions going around my head. 'I… I… what am I? it's humanly impossible to… human? what does that…' before I could finish my thoughts, memories of a past life came flooding back and before I could realize it I had lost myself in thought.

I'm Wolf Larsen… I'm 26, no, 28… I think. I couldn't remember anything about my family, about how I got here or what happened, all those questions only made my headache get worse. I used to be a human, a person. I was your average guy, maybe a little bit too sentimental and a jester too. I was neutral with almost everyone but I had 2 best friends, one of them invited me to go to karate classes, which I wasn't to keen on, but I went anyways, it couldn't hurt, right? The other one suffered a lot through his childhood and I learnt from him to never give up even when it all seems to go wrong. My grades were top of the class and I scored pretty high on my tests, because of that I managed to enter in one of the best universities in my city. I studied medicine and pretty much destroyed myself studying every year, it ruined a few relationships, but becoming a doctor was my dream…

I felt another cold breeze, which made me come back to reality. "It's night!?" I almost yelled, I wanted to punch myself in the face, I had lost track of time. I had no idea of where I was and I had no place to go to, genius. Without wanting to panic I started from the top. 'What am I?' I looked at my paws, my fur, I touched my muzzle, my ears, my chest, everything that came to mind. 'So I'm some kind of wolf… figures'

I got up and brushed the snow from my shirt once again. "Now, a place to go…" I said to myself as I looked around and saw some lights that didn't seem to be too far away, 'I guess it isn't that bad that it's night' I thought, as I started walking towards the lights… As I walked I noticed that I could easily see in the dark… That's interesting.

 **:-Half an hour later-:**

"Finally" I said to myself as I looked at the source of the lights I followed, revealing even bigger ones not too far away from here, I'll try to remember from where the lights came from, so I could go there first thing tomorrow morning.

The place that I arrived at was an old cabin, it didn't look all that bad from the outside and the surrounding area was pretty, but I wondered about something, 'Why are the lights on?' I told myself that it could only mean one thing, which made my worries run wild in my head. 'What if I had turned into some kind of werewolf and there's an actual person in there? Was everyone like me now or was I… like them?' as I just stood there thinking about what to do I heard a loud sound from the inside of the cabin which almost made me jump.

I gathered myself together and steeled my nerves to finally knock on the door, which to my surprise opened a little bit with just the strenght of the knock. "H-hello?" I said hesitantly while I opened the door further.

As I looked inside my ears drooped as I could only stare in amazement and worry to what was in front of my eyes. A fox was lying on the floor, the place was a mess and I'm pretty sure the red color in the fox's fur was blood.

"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping that the fox wasn't too hurt.

"Help… me." said the fox in almost a whisper, the voice was of a female and after those words she passed out.

"That didn't sound like okay…" I said as I approached to the fox lying on the floor. Her fur was as white as snow with the tip of her ears and tail black, but in two places of her body her fur was red, it was stained with blood. She had two cuts, one on her leg and another one on her left arm, I got closer and looked at the wounds, they didn't seem deep, but they could be a big problem if not treated with adecuate equipement.

I looked around the cabin to see if there was something I could use to bandage her, but everything that could be used had blood on it or was dirty. 'I guess this will do the work' I thought as I removed my shirt and ripped it to make an acceptable bandage for her.

After bandaging her up I did the single bed in the room and tucked her in it. I stood in the center of the room looking around amazed once again by the mess. 'Well if I'm gonna sleep here then I better clean this up' I thought as I started tidying up the place. While cleaning I found something hanging on a wall with a blanket on it, I took the blanket off and I found myself a wolf staring right back at me, I had found a mirror.

I just stood there and looked at myself. My eyes were light blue, my muzzle was black with a little bit of white in the front, the fur on my body was pitch black too, except for a white patch in my chest and two white lines on the back of my neck. "I look like a black wolf or something, how in the hell…" Even though this was new, strange and scary I felt some relief knowing that the fox I found here could talk just like me and probably walked in two legs like me too, as strange as it sounds. I went back to tidying up the place and found myself some snacks and lastly I found some bed sheets.

As I ate some of the snacks to ease my hunger I heard whimpering coming from the fox, I got closer to her and saw tears rolling down her cheeks, it was a sad to the point of depressing. I grabbed a chair and my bed sheets and sat next to her, I put on the bed sheets over my head and looked at the whimpering fox, which almost out of instinct I started petting on the head. 'So cute…' I thought, with mixed feelings going around my head, I mean, she's an animal after all, but I'm one too. Eventually her whimpering stopped and I felt like sleeping for two days straight, which I did… or at least tried to do so.

 **:-Next day-:**

I felt someone touch my arm and after that I heard a soft voice. "Hey… Wake up."

"Just… one… more… day." I grunted quietly. I heard her giggle to my lazy response. "Well, someone's…" before I could finish I let out a big yawn, "doing better."

"Thanks for helping me, if it weren't for you I would probably be…" she said with a sad face.

When I saw the face she was making I decided to cut her off, "Yeah, no problem Snowflake. I mean… errrr… Yeah" I had thought of that nickname before I went to sleep and I said it to her because of how sleepy I am in the mornings, when I realized about how I called her all I could do was feel the embarrassment and put the bed sheets on top of myself and she laughed at what I did, making me even more embarrassed.

"It's okay, you can call me that, I like it" she said to my relief, "My name is Ada, yours?"

"The name's Wolf, nice to meet you" I said as I took the bed sheets off of me, I blushing a little bit although it was probably impossible to see because of my black fur.

"Nice to meet you too, Wolf." she said with a smile.

"So… what happened here?" I asked, hoping that whatever did this was far away by now.

"As you can see I'm an arctic fox, so I live around here in Tundratown. When I was going back to my house I ended up getting lost because I didn't get off the bus at the right stop and that caused many problems. I had no signal on my phone so I had no other option but to walk around aimlessly as the skies got darker and darker, at the end I found this old cabin. I just assumed that it was abandoned so I went in and pretty much made myself home, but when I was about to go to sleep I heard footsteps outside. That's when this… savage attacked me, I don't remember what animal he was, but he sure was big. the closed space made it hard for him to fight so I managed to fight back enough to make him know that I was no easy prey. He left me bruised and with two cuts, but I didn't leave him untouched. Luckly for me, he realized that I wasn't worth the hassle and left the place, but I couldn't move anymore and just lied there on the floor, giving up on all hope. After some minutes which seemed like hours I heard noises outside again, the thought of him coming back scared me, but if I didn't get help I was done for, so I gathered all the strenght that I had left and managed to drop a pan that was on the cooker, after that you came in and I passed out." when she was done she looked at me with a hurt smile.

"I'm sorry that you had to suffer through this… maybe if I had got here sooner…" I said, feeling guilty for being so carefree on my way here.

"Please don't blame yourself, if it weren't for you I wouldn't even be here" she said while giving me a reassuring smile.

I let out a sigh. "Sorry, I just thought that… nevermind. So, something's been picking at the back of my head, what's Tundratown?" as I said that, she looked at me with disbelief, like I just asked the most obvious thing in the world.

"Are you not from around here?" she asked, still looking astonished by my question.

"I… yeah, we could say that. Actually, I'm lost too." I said with a worried laugh.

"You're lost too?" she said with a confused look. "What happened?"

When she asked that, I could feel all the emotions that I had bottled up come back at me, hitting me harder than ever. I managed to hold back my tears but I just wanted to get it out. "I lost everything…" I said with an angry yet sad tone, "I lost it all, everything that was dear to me… my own life… all those years wasted and now I'm all alone in a world that I know nothing about." at this point all I could do was look down at my trembling hands.

"Are all wolves this sentimental?" she said as she hugged me and petted my head, "I hope you don't mind that the one comforting you is a fox."

"I think it's just me" I said with a small laugh, feeling a little bit better already, I found myself a really friendly fox to be honest. About a minute passed and I broke the silence. "I've been wondering something, what's the problem with you being a fox?" I asked curiously.

"Well… most animals see us as shifty and untrustworthy" she said with a sigh.

I laughed as I thought of what I was going to say next, "To me you seem like the sweetest thing in the world" after I said that she broke the hug, I looked at her with a smile and she had a flustered look on her face which only made me laugh more. After that I started asking her about this world while we ate the snacks that were left. I asked everything that came to mind, from the strangest thing to the ones that seemed obvious… atleast to her.

"So this is… Zootopia you said?"

She laughed, "Yes, where everyone can be anything and everyone gets along, or so they say"

I sighed. "I've had enough history classes for a day" she laughed at my remark, but something wasn't right, "Snowflake, you're trembling" I said with a worried look.

"I'm not feeling too good… I think I have a fever" she said in a weak voice.

"I've got to take you to a hospital" I said as I started picking up everything that belonged to her or could be useful in the way.

"But we're both lost, how are we gonna get to a more civilized place?" she asked with concern in her voice.

"When I got here I saw some lights not too far away from here, that's the best lead I have, and staying here won't do you any good." I answered while looking under the bed, "Hey, there's a hunting knife here… and it's covered with blood"

As I said that she gave me a troubled look, "That's what I used to defend myself."

"You sure are one tough snowflake" I said as I cleaned the knife with what was left of my shirt, after I was done cleaning it I put it in one of the pockets of my pants. When I was finally done packing up everything in a bag that I found lying around I looked at her with worry on my eyes, "Can you walk?"

She got on the side of the bed but as soon as she got off and stood up she lost her balance and almost fell face-on to the floor. "Thanks for catching me" she said with a troubled look, probably realizing what this meant.

I laughed at the face she had made, "I guess I'll have to carry you." I said as I picked her up in my arms, "No arguing" I said when she was about to open her mouth, "Does it hurt anywhere?" I asked her, and all I got for an answer was a 'No' with her head, "So cute… Errr… Did I just say that out loud?" This time I got a 'yes', "Damn it" She laughed at my last comment, "A-anyways, we gotta go."

 **:-15-20 minutes later-:**

"Are we there yet?" I asked with a smirk

"No we're not" she answered with a smile.

I laughed, "Are we there yet?" I asked again, faking annoyance.

"You just asked me that a second ago" she replied, faking annoyance too.

"Does that mean that we're there?" I asked once again, with a small grin on my face

She laughed, "Dumb wolf"

"Says the GPS" I quipped, laughing back at her.

We kept on joking like that, but eventually I stopped feeling at ease, I could smell something… I'm not used to whatever wolves can do but something wasn't right.

Ada noticed the grim face I was making. "What's wrong?" she asked, with a worried look on her face.

"That's the problem, I don't know" I said while looking around the place, "something just isn't-" I was cut off by a loud roar coming from behind me. When I turned to see what made that sound I could swear I almost had a heart attack, "I might be an atheist but OH SWEET BANANAS LORD JESUS CHEESE AND CRACKERS FUCK ME!"

"What's wrong?! what was that?!" she asked flustered by my face full of panic.

"A DAMNED POLAR BEAR, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" I screamed while running as fast as I could.

She gave me a scared look, "I think that's the animal that attacked me."

I couldn't believe what she just said, "You fought with a bear. A. BEAR." I said while running. I looked behind me and I could see the bear getting closer and closer to us, I was never gonna lose him if I ran in two legs, and much less if I was carrying someone and a bag. I threw the bag away and looked around searching for a place to hide, but all I could see were pines. "I'll hide you… kind of" I said as I ran behind one of the pines and carefully placed her face down the snow. "It will be pretty cold, sorry" I said as I covered her with snow, specially the black tip of her ears and tail, "but you musn't move a muscle, no matter what." as I said that she nodded lightly, looking worried.

I grabbed the hunting knife and made a mark on the pine were I left her and then ran a little bit further. I hid behind a pine but I was pretty sure the bear had seen me, I could feel the adrenaline rush through my body as I heard him get closer and closer. I was going to try to stab him in the face when the opportunity came up, but he's just like a human in this world and I don't want any murder charges… 'Damn it, karate classes had nothing about bears!' as I thought that I prepared myself to kick him as hard as I could when he was close enough, it would probably do nothing, but I had to try.

When I heard him next to me I turned around from the pine and kicked him hard enough to make him lose his balance and fall. "Son of a…" I grunted in pain, he had managed to cut my leg with his claws. The bear then stood up, looking as threatening as ever. "Come at me you care bear!" I yelled, growling at him. He charged at me in four legs and all I could do was stay there waiting for the inevitable, I was paralized. When he was close to me he got on two legs and tried to throw me to the ground, but I stoped his front legs in the air with my right arm, I could feel his claws dig into my arm and his weight crushing me, I had to act quickly.

In what seemed less than a second I pushed his arms to the side, jumped and hit his head with the handle of the knife, when I fell down I stabbed him on the right leg and backed away. The bear roared in pain and backed away too. When he was charging at me I noticed two things, the wounds that Ada did to him, and that his eyes were red, they were bloodshot, he had gone savage just like Ada said.

The bear was angrier than before and was ready to attack me again. I realized that if I stopped him with my arm again I would probably lose it, but this time I wasn't as scared as before and I could think straight, so I came up with a plan. When he started charging at me I placed the knife on my muzzle and started running with a limping leg, as I ran and he got closer I grabbed some snow with my paw and then put my back to a pine, looking at him straight in the eyes.

I could feel my heart beat faster and faster the closer he got, when he was close enough I threw the snow in his eyes and rolled to the right side, which made me grunt in pain as I felt his claws cut my left side and the pressure of my weight on my right arm. The bastard had managed to cut my stomach but that didn't stop him from crashing face-on to the pine. After that I grabbed the knife from my muzzle and slashed his left leg and then did a final stab with all my strenght. The bear let out a roar that could be heard from miles and then fell exhausted on the snow.

I felt some relief as I saw him lying there, but I knew that this wasn't over, I had to leave, now. I looked around and found the marked tree and Ada in the place where I had left her. "Everything's okay now… Kind of" I said as I kneeled and picked her up, but something wasn't right, she didn't answer nor move. I thought of the worst case, but sighed in relief as I felt her pulse and saw her chest go up and down, she was breathing, she was alive.

I grunted in pain as I stood up, feeling my right leg and arm almost give up under the extra weight, and the pain of the cut in my stomach didn't help. "I'm not leaving you here" I said as I started limping towards civilization. At some point I heard the roar of the bear but I couldn't care anymore, I couldn't fight anymore, I just kept on going. I could feel my blood drip down to the snow, I was bleeding out, the pain was unbearable, I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to be over, but not yet… not yet.

When I finally reached some kind of town I was amazed, everything was like any human town, but instead of humans, they were animals. I started asking some animals for directions, but most of them backed away with just the sight of me, it made me angry but I couldn't blame them, I was holding a bloody fox and any white fur I had was now red, and let's not talk about the open wounds. Finally I found a lamb which gave me the directions to the closest hospital, I thanked her with my soul, as it was strange enough for me to be covered in blood, she was my prey, although I don't know if that still makes sense here… I'll ask Ada about that later, if I'm still alive.

"This must be it" I said to myself as I looked at one of the entrances of the building which had the words ' Emergency' on top of it and a plus sign, "It's all over now" I said to the sleeping fox as I walked towards the doors.

As I walked further in I felt many stares placed on me, but I didn't care, everything I cared about was this fox in my arms. I looked around and felt relieved when I saw all the medical personnel. I started walking towards a nurse that looked pretty scared, but I couldn't care less at that moment, I can apologize later, "Hey you" I said to the nurse. She was about to talk, but I cut her off, I wasn't done talking, "Extend your arms" I ordered her, and she did so. I carefully placed Ada on her arms and said one last thing, "Take care of her... Oh, and sorry for the mess" with that said I let out a laugh and everything went black.

I didn't feel pain anymore, it was relieving. Have I told anyone how much I love sleeping and how much I hate waking up? wanting to sleep for a lifetime sounds so depressing, yet so appealing, and that's what I wanted, I just wanted to sleep for a lifetime… and I tried to do so.

* * *

 _ **Congrats if you somehow managed to make it here. English isn't my native language so you might see an error or two… thousand. The , and . are hell to me even in my native language because I'm a lazy fuck, so yeah… (as a side note, the , and . before or after dialogs or at the end or whatever brought me so many problems that I simply don't give a fuck now, I just hope that you managed to understand it if you made it here) have a nice day!**_

 _"-" **For dialog**_

 _'-' **For thought**_

 _ **:-?-: For time lapse or space bananas. (And if you're wondering why I say ',' instead of commas... i think you can figure out the answer)**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Finally Awake?

_**To start it all of I want to say thanks for the follows and favs! If you ever want to leave a review or comment on something feel free to do so. Moving on I want to say sorry to anyone that's waiting for the more M rated scenes, I just need a story line before I jump into the action. So without further a do, I'm not doing that fucking joke again.**_

* * *

 **:-X Days-:**

I never succeed in sleeping, do I?

I could feel life come back at me, I opened my eyes and they burned a little bit because of the dim lights.

"What happened?" I grunted in a whisper, remembering the past events as I rubbed my eyes. "Bear… that happened" I answered myself. I tried to get up but something wouldn't let me, that something was a sleeping fox. I moved her a little bit and then started petting her on the head as I looked around the room. I was in a hospital room, I looked outside the window and it was dark, but I could see snow falling and the dim street lights, it was Tundratown.

When i was done looking around I had nothing to do, so I tried to remember about my family, but nothing came. Although I did remember one thing. Me and my friends were at a party, it was alright, we talked, danced, laughed, drank. I forgot to bring my wallet so my best friends bought me a few beers, although I was pretty sure they were drunk at that point so I didn't drink that much so I could take care of them. There's two important events; the first one is that I saved one of my friends from falling into a pool, and I couldn't help it but to laugh as I saw someone fall in at the same time, almost ironically. The second one is when I lost track of my two best friends. I went to the entrance of the place looking for them, and found them hugging a tree together with a security guy next to them, after that we were kicked out. As I remembered that I let out a laugh loud enough to wake Ada up.

I looked at her and smiled. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up, Snowf-" she cut me off. She pretty much jumped at me and hugged me.

"I'm so happy that you're awake" she said, almost crying, "they told me you were lucky enough to survive and not lose any limbs, but you had fell into a coma and there was no way of knowing when you were gonna wake up"

"It's okay now, I'm here" I said as I hugged her back and petted her head. "How long was I out?"

"Only a week, that's why I'm so relieved." she said, sobbing a little bit.

"A full week… That's a sleeping record to me" I said with a laugh, "anyways, are all foxes this sentimental?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"I think it's just me" she said with a small laugh.

Even though I kind of slept for a week, I felt like sleeping one more day. I broke the hug and moved to the right side of the bed "C'mere." I said as I patted the free space of the bed.

"W-what?" she said, flustered.

"I'm feeling cold." I said with a smirk. "Just kidding, it's easier to talk next to each other."

"But we already are next to each other." as she said that I rolled my eyes, faking annoyance.

"Pleeeease?" I asked with puppy eyes.

"Don't do anything sketchy" she said while getting on the bed.

"Me? never." I said with fake indignation.

Eventually we both were lying on the bed with the sheets covering us. 'Time to sleep' I said to myself, "Hey Snowflake, what's that?" I said as I pointed over her side. She turned around to look at what I pointed, and when she did I hugged her from behind and said one thing, "G'night" and with that, I drifted off to sleep.

Although I did hear her say "Wha-whe-why?" all flustered…

 **:-Next Day-:**

When I woke up I found myself snuggled with a sleeping fox. "Well this will be fun" I thought to myself as I gently woke her up.

"Hey sleepy head" I said as she opened her eyes, "how was it sleeping snuggled with the big bad wolf" I couldn't help myself from grinning.

I couldn't believe what she was about to say. "Warm… I-I'll go get the nurse." my cheeks were burning and all I could do was stare at her as she left.

"Warm…" I repeated. "She's got me in a bag" I said laughing.

A few minutes later she came back in with a nurse that told me that they to run some test on me before I could leave. The tests lasted for about an hour, I was overall okay, which seemed a miracle to the doctors. I just had to take care of my wounds and i would be better than ever in less than a day or two. After that we left, although I did wonder what happened with them asking who I was, I mean, they do need my ID, right?

"Snowflake, did they ask for my ID or something?"

"Yep" she said with a carefree voice.

"Then what did you give them?" I was looking at her confusedly.

"Nothing" she said, smiling at me.

"What? How?" I asked, even more confused than before.

"I've got contacts." she said with a smirk.

I laughed, "Sly fox."

She laughed too, "Dumb wolf. now leaving that aside, we can't have you going around with no shirt"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot" I said with a worried laugh, "although I have no money… I don't even know what currency you have here."

"It's okay, I'll pay for you" she said as she gave me what seemed to be a dollar, "That's our currency."

The dollar she gave me was just like any other dollar you would find in the U.S but instead of a person it had an animal at the center. Eventually we arrived at a clothing shop and went in. All the clothes were similar to those of the human world, so it wasn't that hard picking something. I grabbed a pair of plain looking shirts and a pair of pants, oh and don't forget the sleepwear, although i only grabbed pants. Oh and the price tags had some kind of Z, I guess that's the currency's logo.

"All done?" asked Ada as she aproached me.

I looked at her with a smile and puppy eyes while pointing to a double breasted coat, after that we left the shop.

"How do I look?" I asked Snowflake while making a pose, showing off my new coat.

"Half handsome, half dumb" she answered with a laugh.

"Good enough for me."

After that she showed me around the town; restaurants, shops, the hospital's location once again, everything that I needed to know. When she was done showing me around we had dinner at one of the restaurants.

"Wolf?" she said a little bit hesitantly

"Mmhm?" I mumbled while eating.

"I haven't told you yet, but I work at the ZPD."

I swallowed. "And that is?"

"Oh, sorry, of course you wouldn't know. It's Zootopia's Police Department." she said looking embarrassed.

"Am I in trouble, officer?" I said with a smirk.

"Yes and no" she said with a small laugh, "it's a good thing and a bad thing."

"Tell me the good thing first please." I said, wondering about what could be the bad thing.

"My boss wants to meet the person that saved an officer from a polar bear, and maybe offer him a job." she said smiling. "Buuuut on the bad side of the news, that certain someone isn't on zootopia's records and has no past."

I had a big smile on my face and my tail was wagging like crazy, I couldn't care less about the bad news. "Are you serious?" I asked, almost jumping from my seat. I wasn't going to be a doctor but it was something, and she would be there too.

She laughed at my reaction. "Don't get to so happy, we still need to make you some kind of past that would explain why you don't have an ID or anything."

"I-I'll make something up. God I hate this table right now."

"Why?" she said, laughing at my random hate comment towards the table.

"Because it stops me from hugging you" I said while looking at her with a heartfelt smile.

She got flustered… Cute. "A-anyways, let's leave that for tomorrow" she said as she started eating again.

"Yes officer" I said with a grin.

After that I told her about some of my friends, how my life was before I appeared here, how I couldn't remember my family, I told her anything important that came to mind. When I was done she told me about her life. Her father was an arctic fox and her mother was a red fox. When she was about 4 her little brother was born and he looked like her mother. When her brother grew up he wanted to become a ranger scout, he was 8 or 9 when he had his first day as a ranger scout, but when he came back he didn't look like the same sweet fox she knew, he looked broken. Around 4 to 5 years later his brother dissappeared. Years passed and she went to an university, graduated, and ended up as a cop when she was 26, and now she was a detective of the ZPD.

"We're so dumb." I said as I realized something.

She laughed. "Speak for yourself."

"No, but really, we talked about our lives but we don't even know our last names, or how old we are."

"I'll let you start then." she said looking at me with a curious face.

"I'm Larsen, Wolf Larsen, and I'm 28 years old." I said with a smile.

"I'm Wilde, Ada Wilde, and I'm 36 years old." she said, with a smile too.

"You're that older than me? jesus… can I still call you Snowflake?" I asked.

She looked at me with fake annoyance, "Hey, it's not that big of a difference, and yes, yes you can." she said to my relief.

After that she paid for the bill and I told her that I would pay her back, then we left the restaurant and headed to her apartment.

"This town is so nice" I mumbled as we walked through the streets.

"What do you mean?" she asked curiously.

I stretched my hand out and felt the snowflakes fall on my hand. "I love snow and in the place I came from it never snowed, and I mean it when I say never"

She let out a laugh, "You look like a kid"

I laughed too, "Leave me alone"

When we reached her house I just stood there as she went up the stairs of the entrance. When she realized that I wasn't coming with her she turned around and gave me a confused look.

"Are you really gonna sleep on the streets? We both know you don't have any place to go so don't just stand there and come in"

I sighed, "I'm sorry for being such a burden."

"You're not, so come in already" she said, hurrying me up.

I really liked apartments, and Snowflake's apartment was really pretty, it was modest and perfect for one person, although I'm pretty sure she could afford something a lot more luxurious.

"Nice place" I said as I took my coat off.

"You like this small place?" she asked while giving me a strange look.

"Love it" I said with a smile.

She smiled too, "Then we have something in common"

"I guess I'll take the sofa, I'll go change" I said as I walked to the bathroom… Where's the bathroom. "Errr… wh-" she cut me off.

"The left door at the end of the hallway" she said as she entered another room.

"You're a psychic and a cop!? No way" I said jokingly.

"Why did you think I was a detective?" she joked back.

"Because of your looks?" I said as I got into the bathroom.

"Maybe~" I heard her say from the other room.

After a minute I got out of the bathroom with my sleepwear, which only consisted of some comfy pants. When I got back to the living room she just stared at me.

"What, is there something on my face?"

She moved her head from side to side. "N-no, it's nothing."

I let out a laugh. "Am I just that sexy?" I said with a smirk.

"What a crazy wolf" she said, already done with the couch, "tomorrow's a big day, get some sleep"

"No goodnight kiss? cuddle cuddle?" I asked, making a sad face.

"Goodnight~" she said as she got into her room and closed the door.

"Ouch" I said with a laugh, after that i got into the couch and went to sleep.

 **:-Next day-:**

We woke up, we had breakfast, we showered, got dressed and brushed our teeth, although i had completly forgotten to buy a toothbrush so I was going to brush my teeth with just a finger, luckly Ada stopped me while laughing and gave me a brand new pink toothbrush. When we were ready we got outside and she called for a taxi, after a few minutes the taxi arrived.

"Ladies first" I said as I opened the taxi's door for her.

She smiled "Such a gentleman" she said as she got in. I got in after her and closed the door, then she gave the driver some directions and just like that we were on our way to the center of Zootopia.

After a few minutes I decided to break the silence. "Do you have a car of your own or do you just like busses and taxis?"

She let out a small laugh, "I do have a car, but it's being repaired, so there's no helping it."

"Mmmhm… So, who's your boss?" I asked.

"His name is Bogo, but you must call him Chief Bogo, he might seem tough on the outside but he's nice, although he never shows it."

"Is there anyone else i should know about? A boyfriend? or maybe a girlfriend?" I said as I poked her with my elbow.

"Well there is this one fox…" she said while looking at me. I felt something strange in my gut and almost immediately heard her laugh, "Just kidding~ I'm the only fox in the force and I don't have a boyfriend nor girlfriend, dummy."

I sighed in relief… 'why did I feel so relieved? am I really into her?' I left my thoughts aside, I couldn't let her get me that easy. "So old and no boyfriend?" I asked with a smirk.

She looked distant. "I'm waiting for the right one… Did you have a girlfriend before you came here?"

"Nah, I guess I was waiting for the right one too" I said with a distant look too.

 **:-Ada's POV-:**

I smiled at him. "Don't worry, you'll find someone soon enough, you're really sweet" I said, although I hoped to be that someone. 'Love is such a strange thing' I told myself.

 **:-Wolf's POV-:**

I felt myself blush as I smiled back at her. "The same goes for you, you'll surely find that special someone" I said, although I hoped to be that someone. 'Love is such a strange thing' I told myself.

"Oh just make out already" said a grumpy voice. Me and Snowflake turned towards the voice to see the taxi driver looking at us through the mirror. I blushed and looked away, and so did Snowflake.

After some akward silence we entered Rainforest district, I love rain as much as I love snow, so I just enjoyed the view. Eventually we reached the big city. I looked through the window, amazed by the diversity of animals and how many things were changed to fit the big spectrum of animal necessities, there even was a small city inside the city, it was called Little Rodentia.

"Hey Snowflake, why haven't you moved here?" I asked curiously.

"Just like you, I love snow, although that's pretty normal since I'm an arctic fox" she said with a smile.

"And I'm the little kid?" I said laughing, "well, I guess you have better reasons… kind of."

"You're still a little kid." she said with a smirk.

"Sure mom" I answered, with a bigger smirk than hers, "leaving that aside, you told me there was a guy that reminded you of one of my best friends."

She laughed at my answer, "Jeez, I already told you that the difference isn't that big, and that one would be Clawhauser."

"Are you going to introduce him to me?"

"Nope, it'll be a surprise, although it's impossible to miss him." she said with a smile.

I sighed, "I hope he really is like you said."

"You'll see"

And with that, we had reached our destination, Zootopia's Police Department. We got out of the taxi, Snowflake paid the driver and finally, we were on our way to the entrance.

"How do I look?" I asked her as we walked to the entrance. I made a pose like the one I did with the coat, I wanted to bring it but as Snowflake said, it's pretty hot here.

She looked at me and smiled, "Just like before."

I laughed, "Half handomse, half dumb?"

She laughed too, "Yep, it suits you."

After she half complimented, half insulted me, I remembered that I didn't get a good look of her on the ZPD clothes, and it was payback time.

I looked at her with a grin, "You sure look pretty on you ZPD uniform, I could even say sexy." I said, making a playful growl. We had reached the doors and I opened them for her, with a never fading grin.

"Don't think that being a gentleman will save you from that one, Wolf" she said as she went in.

"You know you like it" I said as I followed her inside.

When I got in I looked around, it was full of animals with the ZPD uniform, but there was one of them that stood out the most. "That's the fluffiest cheetah I've ever seen" I said as I poked her on the back.

She laughed at my comment, "We all know."

Some animals greeted me and Ada, while looking at me with a strange face.

We finally reached the front desk and stood in front of the fluffy cheetah, although he didn't notice us, he was eating cereal while looking at his phone. 'I need one too…' i said to myself as i looked at the cheetah's phone, he was watching something about… Gazelle I think it was.

"How's it going, Clawhauser." said Snowflake to the cheetah. He was the so called Clawhauser.

When he looked at Snowflake he let out an exited gasp, "You're baaaack! I was so worried about you! they told me something about a bear and then someone saving you and carrying you to a hospital and-" he then looked at me. "Is that THAT someone!?"

She laughed at Clawhauser's excitement, "Yes, yes he is." after she said that Clawhauser did a high pitched sound and stretched his paw out to me.

"I'm Benjamin Clawhauser, nice to meet you." he said excitedly.

I smiled and gave him a hand… pawshake? "Larsen, Wolf Larsen."

After that he made another excited sound, "I feel like I just met a hero!"

I laughed. "You flatter me, but please lower your voice a little." I said as I looked around and saw some curious faces.

"Oh, yeah, sorry. So, is it true? did you really fight with a bear?" he asked, still looking excited.

"Yep, fought him knife to claw, after that I had to carry the sleeping beauty to a hospital while bleeding out, then I fell into a coma for a week" as I said that I could see his face change from excitement to worry, "I'm okay now though." that made him sigh in relief.

"And you did all of this for Ada?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, and if you are wondering, I would do it again if necessary" I said with a proud smile.

"Aww, are you two going out now?" he said with his paws on his cheeks.

An embarrased laugh left my mouth and I'm pretty sure that Snowflake was blushing at the thought. "Nope, do you think we would look good together?" I asked while looking at Snowflake and moving my eyebrows up and down. Ada just facepalmed, already knowing what was coming.

"Absolutely, you look made for each other" he said with an excited voice while looking at us, "oh, I almost forgot, Chief Bogo is waiting for you two in his office, sorry for keeping you here."

"No problem, it was nice meeting you" I said, smiling at him.

"See you later, Clawhauser. Let's go Wolf" she said as she walked off to the Chief's office with me following her.

"Bye bye!" said Clawhauser while waving at us. I waved back at him and then turned to Snowflake.

"He's just like my old friend" I said with a happy voice.

"Told you" she said with a smile.

After going up some stairs we reached a door that said 'Chief Bogo' with golden capital letters.

"This is it" Said Snowflake, "Do you have your story ready?"

"Yeah, kind of." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"Then let's go in" she said while opening the door for me.

"Such a gentleman" I said, imitating her voice with a grin. After that I got in and saw the so called Chief Bogo, he was a buffalo.

"Welcome back detective" said Bogo to Ada, "Take a seat"

"Glad to be back" Answered Ada as we sat.

He grabbed a paper from an archive and laid it on his desk. "So, you're Wolf, right?"

"Yes sir, Wolf Larsen"

He sighed, "Wilde, you've done us a great service for 10 years, but you always refused to work with someone else, I let you do that for a long time because it worked for you, but I think it's about time you get a partner, specially now with how things are going."

Ada smiled and looked really happy, "I think so too, Chief"

"Then that settles it" he said, turning to me, "Are you interested in becoming an officer?"

"I am" I answered with a smile.

"Then we'll have you run some tests for a week and then you're in, fill this form and then give it to Clawhauser. Wilde, when he's done show him around and get to work"

Ada was surprised at how smooth it went, "Just like that? no backstory of him?"

"Don't care, now leave" And with that we left the Chief's office.

I laughed, "I think I like him already."

Ada couldn't believe it, "That went better than expected… Oh well, let's fill the papers with Clawhauser, I don't have a pen."

"Sure" I said as I followed her.

We reached the reception, "We're back." I said to Clawhauser.

He looked excited to see us, "So, how did it go?"

"Like this" I said while showing him the paper which said Employement Application Form.

He let out an excited sound as he read the paper. "You'll work with Ada!? That's so perfect!"

Ada laughed, "Don't make such a fuss about it now" she said with a smile, "He still has to go through the training tests and the driving test."

"Oh come on, you know I'll pass them. Eitherways, Clawhauser, can you lend me a pen?"

"Sure, here you go."

"Thanks." I said as I grabbed the pen. "Do you mind if I keep it for a while? I need to get measured and then weigh myself."

"Yeah, no problem" He said with a smile.

"I owe you one, Clawhauser, see you later. Errr… Snowflake, guide me to the measurement chamber!" I quipped with a laugh.

"You really are a kid. See you, Clawhauser" she said as she walked towards what I hoped was the place that we needed to go to.

"Aww, you even have a nickname for her! see you two later!"

 **:-10 Minutes later-:**

"Aaaand we're done." I said as I signed the form, "Let's go give this to Clawhauser"

"Sure, after that you'll have to help me with a case, although I'll just ask you about that bear"

After that little talk we gave Clawhauser the form and he got excited about it again, then I helped Snowflake with a missing mammals case and I'm pretty sure that one of the two missing polar bears was the one that attacked us, although Snowflake never heard of animals going savage, so she told me to keep quiet about it.

My training doesn't start until tomorrow so I just helped with anything, even making her a coffee, which she said she liked, and that made me quite happy for no apparent reason. To be honest the most interesting case she had was the missing mammals one.

 **:-A few hours later-:**

She got up of her chair and stretched her arms.

"All done?" I asked.

She let out a yawn, "Kind of"

"Kind of?"

"You're never done if the case is not solved" She said with a smile.

"Makes sense" as I said that I remembered an insignificant question that I had, "So, detective, why do wolves wear ZPD shirts intead of the uniform?

She laughed, "Hell if I know."

"What a detective!" I said, laughing too.

"Actually, I wondered about that too but never really cared enough to ask, you're a wolf so I'm sure they'll tell you why."

"Hey, I rather use a shirt than the uniform so I won't push it" I said with a laugh.

She laughed too, "Lazy wolf."

"Guilty as charged, although you never solved the shirt case, lazy fox" I answered with a smile, "Hey Snowman, mind if I get a little bit emotional with you?"

She laughed, "Snowman? I expected better, What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, otherwise, it's that there's too much right"

"What?" She asked confused.

"What I'm trying to say is thanks. Thanks for everything you've done for me" Finally saying this to her made me feel a little bit better.

She smiled at me, "I should be the one thanking you, you saved my life from a savage bear, like you said when he chased us, A BEAR."

I sighed, "I know, but still, you payed my stay at the hospital, my clothes, you let me stay at your place and to top it all off you even got me a job… What I'm trying to say is…" I wanted to tell her how I felt, it's unbelievable how fast I came to like her, I mean, I'm just starting to get a hang of this 'being an animal' thing, but here I am, wanting to be something else than friends with a fox.

"Is…?" she said curiosly.

I Sighed once again, "I'll tell you when I'm done with my training" if she doesn't feel the same way about me, my small world would be shattered, but on the other hand she didn't argue with the hospital thingy… I'll give her small annoying signs of affection during the week, I hope Sherlock here solves the case.

She looked a little bit disappointed. "Are you really gonna leave me with the suspense?"

I laughed. "Yep, eitherways, thanks for everything you've done for me so far." and just like that I gave her a hug.

"Thanks for saving me and putting your life on the line, Wolf" she said as she hugged me back.

After that little scene we gave Clawhauser our farewells and we left the place.

"I'll call a taxi" said Snowflake as she pulled her phone from her pants.

"Hey Snowflake, where do I get the phone?"

"Oh right, you don't have one…" she looked at the hour on her phone. "I guess we can get you one today, we still have time until closing hours."

I sighed, "I'll never be able to pay you back if it keeps going like this"

She laughed, "Don't worry about it"

 **:-One hour later-:**

"Hey Snowflake, turn around"

She did so and before she could say anything I gave her a kiss on the cheek and took a photo of us.

"I think I'll enjoy this more than I should" I laughed at her flustered face, "Aaaaand done, look" I said as I showed her the background of my phone with a grin, it was the photo I took.

"You'll pay for this, Wolf" she didn't look angry, so I just laughed.

"I'm looking forward to that" I answered.

She sighed, "Lets just go home already."

"Couldn't have a better idea."

 **:-Next day-:**

Again just like yesterday, we woke up and bla bla bla, a boring morning to be honest. We left the apartment and called for a taxi, but instead of going to the police department we went to a training camp they had, I was staying a full week so I wouldn't be seeing Snowflake for that time, which didn't make me really happy, my plans of being lovingly annoying were frustrated.

When we reached the camp we got out of the taxi and said our farewells. "See you in a week, Snowflake."

"I'm looking forward to working together, so don't fail." she said with an authority air in her voice.

"I would never fail you" I said with a smile.

She sighed, "I hope so."

"Anyways, it's about time to go."

She looked a little bit down, "Yeah… See you in a week then." after she said that she started walking towards the taxi.

Well that was a little bit cold. "You're not leaving with just that, are you?" I kneeled and spoke with a dumb voice. "No goodbye ki-" She cut me off, or rather, shut me up. With her muzzle. Before I could even realize it she had left, "Whaaah… WHAT?!" I had so many emotions and questions going around my head, but the one that stood out the most was the warm feeling in my heart. All those thoughts were cut off by the sound of my phone, I recieved a message.

I pulled out my phone from my pants and looked at the screen, Snowflake had sent me a message. I unlocked my phone and felt my cheeks burn. She took a photo of the kiss and sent it to me with a message that said "Told you, dumb wolf."

'She really has me in a bag…' I changed my unlocked background to that photo and then sent her a message that said: "But I'm your dumb wolf."

"This will be bad…" I said as I tried to stop my tail from swinging around and myself from grinning like a lovestruck fool.

Just like that, a week of training started, I wondered what would come after, my relationship with Ada, being a police officer and Clawhauser's reaction too…

I felt like sleeping for a week so I could spend the next one with Ada 24/7… But I had to train and it was morning, so yeah, good luck with that, dumb self.

* * *

 ** _So... you might think that this was a little bit pushy, or maybe too pushy, but I wasn't thinking on uploading it, I just was doing it out of pure leisure and I wanted to get faster to the action, so yeah, sorry about that. And that little POV change was necessary for my heart. Anyways, I hope you guys like it so far, next chapters will come in on a few more days, I won't have that much time to write so I'll upload them with a little more time between them, and about Ada's last name... heh. have a good day/night/dinosaur!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - New People

**I don't really have much to say, so I hope you enjoy this chapter! (Still no M rated stuff, next chapter will have!)**

 **Special thanks to: ADutchMarine for beta reading! I'm beta reading for him too so go check his story out if you want!**

* * *

 **:-First day of training-:**

I just can't get Snowflake out of my head but there isn't much I can do about that. The week was divided in training for Tundratown, Sahara Square, Rainforest District, fighting overall and shooting, after that I had two days to get a driver's license. They really are giving me a full training in just a week… This won't be easy.

Today I have Tundratown training, I have to climb on an ice wall. This will be fun… Yeah sure.

 **:-Lunch time-:**

'Finally some resting time' I thought as I sat on an empty table and had lunch. I had some problems with the ice wall, I just couldn't figure out a way to climb it… I tapped my legs with my paws while thinking of something. "Ouch!" I hurt myself with my claws. Claws… 'I'm so dumb!' I thought to my self as I realized something. I had been thinking of a way to climb the ice wall like I was a human, I'm not a human anymore, I have claws, I can use them to climb, 'I really am a dumb wolf after all'

After that small breakthrough I finished having lunch and waited for time to pass, I heard some rumors about a small animal being on it's way to becoming a cop, it seemed to be pretty unusual. Eventually a bell rang, it meant that I had to get back to training.

 **:-Training-:**

I was going up the ice wall when someone yelled, "Oh for the love of-" and then there was a loud splash, someone had fell into the cold water, he was a wolf.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, already being on the top.

"Yeah, I just can't climb this piece of-" he was cut off.

"Watch it Turner!" yelled the trainer.

He got out of the water and let out a laugh, "Piece of ice!"

I whispered so that only he heard me, "Use your claws"

"What?" he wispered back.

I showed him my claws and pressed them into the ice, he nodded and I jumped down to talk to the trainer. As I talked to the trainer I saw the wolf reach the top, he then looked at me gave me a thumb up.

 **:-Night-:**

'What did we do to deserve beds…' I thought as I laid down on my bed, of course. The training went just as I thought, I pretty much clawed myself to the top of the wall, it was a lot easier than before and it was easier for that wolf too. I still had time left before going to sleep so I just thought about Ada. To be honest from the start we were really friendly, it just was easy to talk to each other, like we were meant for each other, or atleast I like to think that way. Also all those little emotional moments made us even closer in such a small time… I find it funny that I found love in another world, it's like a joke or something. Eventually I drifted off to sleep.

 **:-Second day of training-:**

Sahara Square's training was a darude… Errr… I mean, a sandstorm. I hate having sand in my clothes, I don't even wanna know how having sand in my fur feels.

 **:-Lunch hour-:**

I'm pretty sure that I ate some sand with my food… I hope I never get a job in Sahara Square, just no, please.

I heard more rumors, the small animal was a bunny, this one is really really small so that's the reason why it's strange, this one seemed to be close to Ada's size… ok, quite smaller, but still… Ada is the only fox working as a police officer, I guess Ada and this bunny are some kind of freaks in terms of the animals that work as police officers because of their size, although the bunny wasn't one yet. I heard a new rumor, something about a 'lucky bastard' that only does a week of training and then he's in the force… Nice. Leaving aside those rumors I did pretty well at the Sahara Square training so I could just do nothing the rest of the day, but I'll train more, I have to, for Ada. The bell rang and I went to train, eventually I had enough sand in my face so I jogged around, did pushups, nothing special.

 **:-Night-:**

I wanted to send a message to Ada, but after that event it just felt like whatever we wanted to say it had to be face to face… sleeeeeep.

 **:-Third day of training-:**

Rainforest District… And I thought having sand all over my fur was bad.

 **:-Lunch hour-:**

This time to my relief I just tasted normal food, I was expecting mud.

I wanted to hear rumors but no one said anything interesting, I mean, I don't like to eavesdrop but it's not like I had anything better to do… it was interesting from time to time but that's it, I'm not doing this again… of course that goes for next week. In terms of training I did decently, I had to do it once again without falling and I would be done. Once again, the bell rang and I went to train, I almost fell once but that doesn't count as being out, so I ended up passing.

 **:-Night-:**

I'm finally done with any training involving ice, sand or mud so I went to sleep feeling quite happy.

 **:-Fourth day of training-:**

Now this is something that I want to get better at, time for some fighting.

 **:-Lunch hour-:**

"Ouch…" In between the training fights a hippo managed to hit me once, and they hit hard. Overall I did better than I expected, it gave me a strange feeling, but I guess I was just remembering stuff from the karate classes, oh, and the trainer was surprised too. I had nothing to do until the bell rang so I played a game on my phone, it was fun enough, eventually I got bored and closed the app, after that I almost had a heart attack.

"Who's that?" Someone just suddenly talked to me out of nowhere.

I turned around to see who it was and it was a wolf, at first I didn't recognize him, but then I realized that he was the wolf that was having trouble with the ice wall, "Jeez, you scared me to death"

"Sorry, I just never really found a good way to approach you to thank you for that tip, thanks" he said with a smile.

"No problem, but next time don't just sneak up on me, please" I said with a laugh.

"So… who's that?" he asked, looking curiously at my phone's unlocked background.

"Oh, thats my… Errrr… Girlfriend" it felt awkward to say, but also awkwardly heartwarming.

"Really? but she's a fox" he said with a strange look.

"So what?" I asked curiously. I wondered if the problem here was her being a fox or two different species being together.

"Nothing, it's just strange to see a wolf with a fox" he scratched his head, "Actually it's rare to see different kinds of animals being together, and some people are against it… I'm not, in case you're wondering"

I laughed, "I guess we're just strange like that, or rather, blame love for being such a strange thing, not us"

"You make a cute couple" he said with a smile, "I'm Alex Turner, nice to meet ya" he stretched his paw out to me.

I gave him a paw-hand-p-fuckthis shake, "Larsen, Wolf Larsen, I know, don't mention it" I said with a laugh.

"Don't mention wha… Oh" he laughed too, "So, let me make a wild guess, you're the guy that only got one week of training?"

"The one and only lucky bastard" I said with a grin.

"You're not a bastard but you sure are lucky, how did you manage to get only a week?"

I laughed, "It's a secret."

"Oh come on, I have to do another week after this one and then I'm out"

I gave him an awkward smile, "There's nothing I can do about that, sorry"

He sighed, "It doesn't matter… Where are they putting you?"

"If you mean the place I'll be working at… it was Precinct one, city center. I think"

He looked happy, "Really?! Me too!"

"I'll be there to meet you then" I said with a smile. As we talked the bell rang and we left to our trainings. I didn't have to practice fighting anymore but I wanted to, so I did it anyways.

 **:-Night-:**

Alex had given me his phone number so we chatted a little, nothing special. After a while we both went to sleep, fighting really tired me out so I slept like a rock… to be honest I always sleep like that.

 **:-Fifth day of training-:**

Shooting, this will be interesting, I always wanted to try this but never got the chance, never had the time.

 **:-Lunch time-:**

Shooting felt as exciting as I expected, first we learned how to shoot tasers, then tranquilizer guns and finally real guns. I did unexpectedly well, you could even say scaringly well, I mean, I even had a competition with the trainer and won. It was really strange but I didn't care, I was too excited about the 'finally doing this' feeling, but there was another feeling, like the one I had when fighting, it was just strange, like Déjà vu kind of strange, but I didn't mind it.

This time I sat with Alex and we talked about some rumors, he told me that the bunny was a female and that she was joining the same department as us. Eventually the bell rang and he left to train, I decided to do nothing, I was too tired to do anything so I slept until the next day… I regret nothing!

 **:-Sixth day of training-:**

Time to drive I guess, I did have a license when I was a human so this will be easy.

The day was uneventful and overall boring, I just wanted it to be tomorrow.

 **:-Seventh and final day of training-:**

I passed the driving exam and got my driver's license… that was easy enough.

I was leaving after lunch, so I still had some time on my hands. I trained for fighting and shooting before leaving, this time I didn't get hit by anyone and I did as well as before in shooting.

 **:-Lunch time-:**

"So you're leaving now, aren't you?" asked Alex.

"Yeah, I'm looking forward to working with you when you're done" I said with a smile.

He smiled too, "Same here"

"Although I'm working as a detective… we'll see each other around anyways"

He looked at me with his mouth gaping open in amazement. "You're whaah?"

I laughed, "Rumors never tell the full story"

"You got one week of training and to top it all off you're getting that high of a position?!" he almost yelled.

"Shhh, don't just yell that" There were some curious looks so I did like it was a joke, I patted Alex on the back while I laughed and pointed at some of them.

"I'm sorry it was just a big surprise, I mean, how?" he asked, still amazed.

I grinned, "It's a secret" he did such an annoyed face that I let out a loud laugh, "I'll tell you someday, but not now."

He sighed, "Jeez, you lucky son of a banana…"

"I know, right?" I just realized something, "You use banana references too?"

"Yeah, don't laugh at me… Wait, too?" he was a little surprised.

I laughed, "I don't do it anymore to be honest, but it does come out from time to time"

After that we chatted a little more and then the bell rang… It was time to see Ada, she was going to pick me up after all, she got her car back.

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

I was sitting on some steps close to the entrance waiting for Ada's car to show up… Wait, I don't know what car she has… Damn it. Oh well, I'm the only one leaving today so there shouldn't be any problems. Eventually one car showed up, a really good looking car to be honest, I didn't know any car brands here but it looked like a Mustang, of this year probably. 'Wait… No way. There is no way' I thought as the car parked and the driver's door opened. It was her, it was Ada… I completely forgot about the car and walked up to her.

She looked at me and gave me a troubled smile, "Hey"

"Are you really just gonna say that?" I said with disbelief in my voice.

"Of c-" before she could say anything else I shut her up with my lips and then hugged her.

She hugged me back, "You left me with some words in my throat."

"And those words were?" She asked.

"I love you, Ada" I said as I hugged her tighter, "As much as I love sleeping" I whispered with a laugh.

She laughed too, "I love you too, Wolf"

After that little scene we got into the car and drove towards the city.

"So, how was your week, Wolfy?"

I laughed. "Wolfy? Now that's too cute for me"

She laughed too, "But I like it"

"Call me whatever you want, Snowflake. My week was alright, although I missed you. Eventually I met a wolf that's going to work in our precinct and guess what, I was top of the class. How was yours?"

She smiled, "Top of the class? That's my Wolfy. My week was lonely too… Anyways, I heard about another wolf coming to our precinct so I guess that's the one, but I also heard something more interesting."

"Let me guess, it's something about a bunny"

"Was I the detective or was it you?" she said with a laugh.

"They were rumors, you confirmed them… kind of" I said with a smirk.

"Sly wolf"

I gave her a smile, "I learned from the best."

We kept on chatting like that and eventually we reached the police station. We got out of the car and walked to the entrance.

"Do you know what I want to see the most now?" I asked with a grin.

"Clawhauser's reaction?"

"Damn you and your psychic powers" I said laughing.

"To be honest I want to see it too" she said with a mischievous grin.

We entered the station and there he was, Clawhauser, eating cereal once again… although it's getting pretty late for cereals. We aproached his desk. "Are we always gonna meet with cereal in the middle?" I asked with a smirk.

Clawhauser looked at me and Ada and started to get excited. "How did it go?" He asked with excitement and worry. I know he was asking about me joining the force but there was no way I wasn't doing this.

"Like this" I kneeled down in front of Ada, then lifted her chin up a little and gave her a kiss. Some people applauded, which I found funny, I almost burst out laughing when I heard someone yell 'Took you long enough!'

Ada looked a little bit flustered, "Don't just do it in public and out of nowhere!" I didn't really hear Ada's complaint, I was just staring at Clawhauser's priceless face, he looked like he was going to explode or puke rainbows.

"And I passed as top of the class" it got to a point that I actually got scared by the idea of him exploding, it looked so possible.

Ada couldn't help it but to look at Clawhauser's face too, "Wow…"

"I know, right?" I said, holding back a laugh.

She sighed, "Anyways, let's go get your uniform and leave, see you later Clawhauser."

"Cya Clawy" I said with a smile.

I'm pretty sure that the nickname didn't do him any good, he just did a strange sound as he looked at us leave.

That was worth every second… I wanna do it again. "Where are we going after this?"

"Home, I guess" She answered.

"Please" I groaned.

"Lazy wolf"

"Well, this lazy wolf is happy because he isn't sleeping on a crappy bed anymore and not sleeping on a sofa" I said, smiling at her.

She smiled back at me, "Who said anything about you not sleeping on a sofa?"

"You can bet your car that I'm not sleeping on a sofa today, which reminds me, nice car."

She looked happy, "I knew you would like it."

"We're just made for each other, right?"

"Right" And with that, we kissed.

We got my uniform and walked back to the entrance. Clawhauser congratulated us for the beginning of a relationship and me for entering the force, after that I showed him my phone backgrounds, which made him go 'Awww', after that we left.

When we reached the apartment it was dark outside, finally the so awaited time for me came, sleeping.

I showered before Snowflake so I just went ahead and laid on top of her bed, then she came out of the bathroom with a towel and looked at me in her bed, "Draw me like one of your french girls" I quipped with a grin.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah" I answered with a smile.

She grabbed her sleepwear and left the room, closing the door behind her, 'So close, yet so far, far away' I thought with a laugh.

'Wait…' I just thought about something, I used to be a human, so I wouldn't get aroused by the body of an animal, right? This is troublesome… I mean, I do have a wolf's… yeah. This is getting awkward even for myself.

My thoughts were interrupted by the opening of the room's door. "I'm so looking forward to this" I said with a smirk.

"This time don't do anything sketchy" she said with her paws in her hips.

I smiled, "I swear that I'll just snuggle with you and probably never let you go."

She sighed, "Aren't you one lovable ball of fur."

"Just for you, lovely"

"Whatever you say, french girl" she said while getting in the bed. When she was comfortable I hugged her from behind, putting my muzzle on top of her head.

"Sweet dreams, little fox" I said as I grabbed her paw.

"Good night, my dumb wolf"

And with those words, we drifted off to sleep.

 **:-?, Ada's POV-:**

I woke up in the middle of the night, someone was crying, Wolf wasn't next to me and I could barely see a shrunken figure in the corner of the room, this was by far the scariest thing that's ever happened to me… I turned a light on and realized who it was, it was Wolf.

As I got closer to him I could hear him whisper something, "I'm sorry… I never meant to… I can't help it…" He was mumbling words like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I touched him on the shoulder.

He got up and turned around to face me and I backed away in terror. It was like he had two faces, one side had a wicked smile with blood on his teeth and a bloodshot eye, the other side was a sad face with hardly visible tears of blood.

I gasped as I woke up once again in the middle of the night, this time Wolf was next to me and the lights were off. 'What a nightmare…' I thought to myself as I hugged him and went back to sleep.

 **:-Next day, Wolf's POV-:**

I felt something touch my muzzle. I slowly woke up to see the fox I love waking me up with a kiss, I couldn't be happier right now… well, I could if I wasn't waking up, I hate mornings. "Hey sleepy head." she said to me with a smile.

"Hey there…" I said in almost a whisper as I sleepily caressed her cheek. "What a beautiful morning, am I right?"

She let out quiet laugh, "You haven't even looked out the window, dummy."

"But I'm looking at your beautiful face, so right back at ya, dummy" I said with a carefree sleepy voice.

She just smiled and gave me a kiss, after that she got up and searched the wardrobe for her uniform, "I'll be going first" she said as she left the room, having already found the uniform.

I lazily got up from the bed and searched for my uniform, Snowflake had left it on top of a drawer so I went to the kitchen to make breakfast for the both of us. Breakfast was pretty simple, just coffee and toast, eventually I was done and so was Ada. When I heard her come out of the bathroom I looked down the hallway and called for her, or so I tried but the words were stuck on my throat.

I couldn't help myself from staring at her, I don't know if it was on purpose or whatever but… she was naked. I just feel an urge to eat fox in a different way from food, if you know what I mean, "Er… Ada?" I said hesitantly.

She tilted her head at the strange face I was making, "What?"

"I know we have heating and all, but going around naked? I mean, do you want me to join in or something?" I asked with a grin. I swear that if I was next to her I could probably see 50 shades of embarrassment, she hastily turned around and got in the bathroom, and of course, that let me see her butt… today was a great day. 'Well, that answers if I can get aroused by an animal… I'm getting used to this a little bit too fast, aren't I?' I thought as I sipped my coffee.

When I was done having breakfast I heard the bathroom's door opening once again, this time to my lament, she had her uniform on. "Breakfast's ready!" I said as I walked to the bedroom to get my uniform.

"Thanks…" she said in a voice full of embarrassment as she walked past me.

I got into the bathroom but I had to play with her a little bit before showering, "Hey Snowflake"

"Yeah?" she said turning around to face me.

"Nice butt" I said with a big grin and a thumb up as I closed the door, to my luck she didn't get time to answer before I closed the door.

After that awkward morning we left the apartment and drove towards the police department. Ada updated me on the cases, specially with the missing mammals one, we'll be getting help from more officers it seems.

"So, what's wrong?" I asked Ada as we reached a red light.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused.

"There has to be a reason for you to forget your clothes… Not that I'm complaining" I said with a laugh, "I won't annoy you anymore, so don't worry"

She looked embarrassed, but I can't blame her, "Don't worry, it was just a nightmare distracting me"

"If you say so… I mean, I won't argue with seeing that again" I said with a grin.

She sighed, "Didn't you say you wouldn't annoy me anymore?"

"That was the last one" I said as I gave her a kiss, "I just love you too much" I felt relieved when I saw a little smile on her face.

After a few minutes we reached the police department and we now were making our way to the entrance.

"Is that…" I said as I pointed to what seemed to be a bunny, "is that the new recruit?"

"Seems like it, just don't go there and scare-" I couldn't hear Ada anymore, I was on my way to meeting the new recruit, I was new as well so it would be nice to make a new friend.

"Hi there!" I said to the little bunny.

She turned around and gave me a smile with a strange face, "Hi!"

"I know this is just strange, but you should be a new recruit, right?"

"Yep" she said proudly.

"I'm a new recruit too, nice to meet you," I said as I stretched my paw out to her, "I'm Larsen, Wolf Larsen"

She gave me a paw-hand-fuckthishonestly shake, "Hopps, Judy Hopps"

"So, you're working with Chief Bogo, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"I'm working with the detective and we're getting help from his side. I don't want to spoil you the fun but you might get involved in a very important case, do you mind if we exchange numbers? We're both new so we can give each other a hand" I said with a smile.

She looked happy at the mention of an important case, "Sure!" she said in a happy and excited voice.

"If you find or need anything from me or the detective give me a call, see you around Hopps!" I said as she made her way to the entrance.

She turned around and waved at me, "Will do!" she said as I waved back at her.

"Are you done, heartbreaker?" said a certain someone from behind me.

"What, I made a friend!" I said as I turned around to face Ada.

"You probably just scared her" she said with a smirk.

"I'm not that ugly" I said as I kneeled down to her size.

"Of course you're not" she said as she gave me a kiss, "shall we get going?"

I smiled, "Lead the way, GPS"

"What was that?" she asked with fake annoyance.

I laughed, "Nothing~"

After that we went in, said hi to Clawhauser, whom just wouldn't stop talking about the new bunny recruit and then left to Ada's office when he was done.

"14, what a problem…" I said in a low voice as I looked through the missing mammals files.

Ada sighed, "I know…"

"You said the Chief's sending more officers to look for them, right?"

"Yeah, we've been getting a lot of pressure so let's hope that helps."

It was nice to know that we were getting more help, "Any ideas on why that bear was so agressive?"

"Nope, but it does help to know that they might be dangerous, although I haven't told Bogo about the 'going savage' thing"

"Mmh… maybe there's something associated with all of them being predators?"

Ada looked a little bit worried, "Let's hope not"

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"If they're missing because they're going savage and if they're going savage because they're predators we'll have a lot of problems"

I realized what that meant, "That would…" I gave her a worried look.

She nodded, "Destroy Zootopia"

I sighed, "Maybe even more than Zootopia… why do I get such a hard case on my first day?"

She let out a small laugh, "Starter's luck"

I laughed too, "Fuck me and my luck then"

"I like the first option" she said with a grin.

"Whoa, aren't you the aggressive type when at work?"

"Sure am" she said with a laugh, "leaving that aside, the most frustrating thing about this case is that they disappear without a trace to follow"

I let out a sarcastic laugh, "That's my luck for you."

 **:-A few hours later-:**

I heard my phone ring, I looked at it and got happy when I saw who was calling.

I answered and brought the phone to my ear, "What can I do for you Hopps?"

"Er… I've got a small problem, sort of" I could hear in her voice that whatever happened, she was regreting it a lot.

"What's wrong?"

She let out a sigh, "I kind of got stuck in cement"

I stopped myself from laughing, "What?"

"Yeah, that… Can you come and help me?"

"Sure" I said as I grabbed a paper and a pen, "tell me the address" she gave me the address and I repeated it for her, "That's it?"

"Yeah, please hurry"

"Will do, see you there Hopps"

"Bye…" And with that I hung up.

"Ada, can I have your car for an hour or so?" I asked, hoping she would let me.

"Sure, go save the bunny, just don't crash it" she said as she gave me the keys. I have to admit that it made me happy how easily she let me use her car, I mean, it has to be really expensive.

"Love you, Snowflake~" I said as I grabbed the keys from her paw.

"I'll love you as long as you don't crash my car" she said with a smile.

"I would never do such a thing" I went to the door but turned around as I realized something, "Do you have a GPS?" I didn't know my way around town so this was worrying.

"Of course I do" she said it like it was an obvious thing.

I sighed in relief, "I'll be going then"

"Take care" she said as I got out of her office… I fastly went back inside and gave her a kiss, after that I walked towards the door.

"Will do" I said as I got out and closed the door.

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

I was close to the street Judy was in, so I parked around and went to look for her. Eventually I reached the place and there she was, stuck in cement. Some beavers were working to get her out but it seemed like they needed someone stronger or maybe taller to pull her up, so I guess that's when I come in.

"Is it bad if I laugh?" I asked as I approached judy from behind, obviously not through the cement.

She gave me an embarrassed smile, "Please don't…"

"Let me help then, excuse me" I said as I got in between the beavers trying to get her out, "from where do you want me to pull up?"

"My… my hips should be ok" she said hesitantly.

"Excuse me" I said as I kneeled down and carefully grabbed her with my paws, "Hold on to my shoulders"

"Sure" she said as she placed her paws on my shoulders.

"Up we go then" I said as I pushed myself up with my legs, "And you're out" I said with a smile as I held her up.

"Thanks… can you put me down?" she said with an embarrased laugh.

"Oh yeah, sorry" I said as I carefully placed her on the street, "Do you want to go to your place first or the department?"

She looked a little bit uncomfortable, "I… er…"

I laughed, "If you're worried about me doing anything strange I won't, I already have my other half so don't worry… Although it's more like half an apple and half an orange, different species and stuff" I laughed again.

She scratched the back of her head, "Sorry, let's go to my place first please" she didn't seem to care about the different species thing, that was relieving.

I nodded at Judy and turned around to the beavers, "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience."

"Don't sweat it" Answered one of them.

"Let's get going then" I said to Judy as I started walking towards where I parked the car.

She said sorry to the beavers and caught with me, "I've been wondering, how did you get to work as a detective? I mean, you're new too, right?"

I smiled, "I didn't lie, I'm new, the reason behind my starting position is a long story, I'll tell you about it when we get to the car, but you'll owe me your story."

She looked happy about it, "Sure" as we walked she stopped on her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

She looked worried, "The little car"

"Oh, that thing, let's go get mine first, I'm sure it'll fit on the trunk" she looked relieved by my words.

After that we reached Ada's car and drove towards the little one, to her surprise it did fit in the trunk.

"Put your address in the GPS and let's get going"

When she was done I started to drive and to tell her my story.

 **Storytelling ensues…**

"So you're telling me that you fought with a polar bear!? and won!?" if her eyes could glisten, they would be doing so right now.

"Don't look at me like I'm so kind of hero, he managed to hurt me pretty bad. Anyways, after that fight I carried the fox to a hospital, when I knew that she was safe in the hands of the doctors I passed out and fell into a coma for a week."

She had her mouth gaping open, "And you did all of this for a random fox?"

I shrugged, "Yeah, pretty much"

She still had an astonished look, "You're amazing!"

I laughed, "Leaving that aside, long story short that fox ended up being a detective that's been working on the force for ten years, so she got me quite the job, I did the necessary training and came out as the best in my class, and now I'm her partner as a detective and some kind of night ops because of my fur and how well I did in shooting"

She was truly amazed by my story, "Wow…"

"Leaving me aside, you're quite the case too, you're a bunny cop and you were valedictorian of your class."

She smiled, "I'm not that big of a deal, I mean, I didn't save someone from a polar bear."

I smiled too, "Everyone get's their time to shine, the detective I told you about was also treated like you by Bogo, he likes his officers big and strong or whatever, eventually she proved her worth as a detective and a cop to Bogo, and that got her to where she's now"

"That feels a little unfair"

"I know… So, was it your dream to become a cop? I mean, from what I've heard it's pretty strange to see such small animals as cops, no offense meant there"

"None taken, it was my dream since I was a kid"

I sighed, "I've given up on many dreams… being able to follow your dreams like that, that perseverance you have, it will get you far, I'm sure of it."

"Thanks Larsen, you know how to get someone up again"

"No problem, and when we're alone or with no other wolves around you can call me Wolf if you want."

"Why would that… oh" I let out a laugh at the face she made when she realized it, "You can call me Judy then"

"Then that's a deal, Oh, before I forget, how did you get stuck in cement?"

"Because of an annoying fox, he was a con artist and I tried to arrest him, I was careless and stepped on the wet cement"

I let out a laugh, "That's unlucky, did you get his name or something?"

"Yeah, it was Nick Wilde"

"Mmh… wait, did you just say Wilde?" I looked at her in disbelief.

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

"And he's a fox?!"

"Yes, I don't get what's going on."

"His last name is Wilde and he's a fox?!"

"I told you, yes, can you tell me what's going on?"

"I'll tell you eventually, but I'll have to keep it a secret for now, sorry, but thanks, what you just told me means a lot, like a lot lot lot"

"Okay then…" After some awkward silence we reached her place, "It's here"

"I'll wait for you here" I said with a smile. She got out of the car and went inside.

Eventually she came out with a new set of clothes and got in the car, "All done"

"Where do you want me to drop you off?"

"Close to the police deparment please"

"Sure" I said as I placed the ZPD's address in the GPS and started driving, after a few minutes we were close to the police department so I parked the car and she went back to work with the little one.

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

I managed to get myself a copy of Nick Wilde's files, he's a red fox and he's thirty two years old, so the info Ada gave me about his lost brother fits with Nick's info… fuck me. I can't just jump to conclusions so I'll talk to him face to face when I get the chance.

Eventually the day came to an end. Me and Ada left the police department and went to our apartment. Nothing interesting happened, we just went to sleep all cuddled up together… I really hope Nick is Ada's brother, I really do…

* * *

 **So... pawshake or handshake?**


	4. Chapter 4 - Awake

**I like to call this chapter: "That escalated quickly" hehe (I want to leave clear that this is AU and weapons do exist just like in any world, war never changes (I regret nothing again!))**

 **I'm so sorry for the delay, I've been under the weather lately and really busy, plus the amount of problems this chapter gave me... jebusssss, but as an apology this chapter is 10K long, brace yourselves!**

 **The bloodshed starts now and I will not warn you about any canon (Or not) characters deaths because I'm an A hole :D**

 **Edit: I was looking through some parts of the movie and in the museum part when Bellwether says "We're on the same blablabla" the camera then changes angle and you can see a table with swords and stuff so weapons like that still exist and there's no reason for animals not to make them. I don't know if a gun like an AK exists but it's something! Anyways this story is still AU and that kind of weapons do exist (and I would pay to see a small bunny shoot an AK).**

* * *

 **:-Next day-:**

This morning was simple, with no naked Ada to my sadness.

We left the apartment and got into the car, this time I was the one driving so I could get to know the streets better, we joked and chatted, discussed one and another theory about the MMC (Missing mammals case for short) and eventually we reached the police department.

"Hey there Clawhauser" I said to the cheetah as we approached his desk.

"Oh hi Wolf, Ada" he said with a big smile on his face.

"Nice to see you Clawhauser" said Ada, "You look overly happy today"

He got excited and it made me feel happy for no reason. "You have to look at this" he said as he held his phone out to us, "tell me who it is."

I laughed "John Cena?"

Ada and Clawhauser gave me a strange look, "Who?" both of them asked me the same thing at the same time, I just bursted out laughing.

"No one, no one, it's you, Clawhauser" I said holding back my laugh, 'I wonder if he even exists here… whatever'

"Did you think it was real? It looks so real, doesn't it?" he asked excitedly and then looked a little bit down, "But it's not… Anyways, I won't keep you here any longer"

"See you later then" I said with a smile, still trying to hold back my laughter.

"See you, Clawhauser" said Ada, looking at my strange face.

"See you both around!"

 **:-A few hours later-:**

"Ahh, this is so frustrating" I complained.

"I know…" answered Ada.

"I'll go clear my head a little bit" to be honest I just wanted to talk to Clawhauser about nothing, just joke around with him.

"Get me a coffee when you get back please~ and say hi to Clawhauser for me"

"Will do, psychic detective" I said with a laugh as I stepped out of the office and closed the door.

I was about to go down the stairs when I heard someone yell "I caught the weasel!" and then another person yell "Hopps!" 'In what kind of trouble did she get into now…' I hid as Judy went up the stairs and then I followed her until she entered Bogo's office… Okay, this is the last time I eavesdrop.

I heard some back and forth between Judy and the Chief until I noticed an otter running and a cheetah following her. 'What…' I decided to keep my mouth shut and do like I was doing something on my phone, which to my surprise, worked out well. The otter went into the Chief's office and then Clawhauser said some unimportant words and left, to my luck he didn't notice me and left the door open. The otter said something about a missing husband and needing someone to help find him, that's when Judy said that she would find the husband… the Chief made the otter wait outside. I just awkwardly waved at her and she waved back at me with a smile, then a little sheep came over and talked to her, but I was more interested in Judy's conversation, I was pretty sure I had heard 'You're fired.' but I didn't quite catch it. After less than a few seconds the door opened and before anyone could say anything the sheep talked something about an iniciative of whatever and something about the mayor… This was getting more interesting by the second. Both the sheep and the otter left and once again it was Judy and Bogo. I heard Judy yell 'Yes!" and after a few seconds she came out.

I gestured her to follow me with a finger and she did so. When I was sure we were far enough from Bogo's office I spoke to her. "How much time?"

"What?" she asked confused.

"He didn't just go from 'You're fired' to 'You can do whatever you want' "

She gave me a troubled look. "48 Hours…"

"Fuck"

"Yeah…"

I started to walk towards Ada's office, "Follow me, I'll give you everything we have"

"Thanks" she said as she followed me.

We reached the office and I opened the door, "Ada I need everything you have about the missing otter"

She turned around to look at me, "Sure, but why-" she stopped talking when she saw Judy.

"Ada, this is Judy, Judy, this Ada. I'll fill you with the details later but we need the files asap"

"Yeah, right away" she said as she looked through the files.

"This is the fox I told you about" I said as I looked at Judy with a smile.

"Nice to meet you" said Judy to Ada.

"Same here" answered Ada as she grabbed a file and placed it on her desk and opened it.

"Well fuck me, that doesn't make it easy." I said as I looked at the almost empty file.

"Is it a life or death matter?" asked Ada with a grin.

"More like solve this in 48 hours or you're fired" I said sighing, "And as far as we know the otter could indeed be dead…"

"Oh… sorry about that"

"No problem" said Judy as she looked at the files. She grabbed a lens we had lying around and looked closer at the photo on the file.

"Found something?" I asked she made a strange face.

"Pawpsicle"

"The murder weapon! Snowflake we're finally cracking the case" I quipped.

"Don't be like that, Wolf" she said giving me an angry look.

"Sorry"

"This means I've got a lead!" said Judy in a happy voice.

"What?" Ada and I asked the same thing at the same time, not believing her words.

"I'm sorry, but I've gotta run, do you have the fox's files?" she said hastily.

"Yeah, here" I said as I handed her the files I had looked at yesterday.

"Thanks!" she said as she left the office runing.

"Call me if you find or need anything!" I yelled to her as she left, hoping she heard me.

"Well, that was strange enough…" said Ada in a low voice, "And what fox?"

I let out a laugh. "Yeah…" Uh oh… "I'll tell you later about that fox"

"Anyways, can you tell me what the hell just happened?" said Ada while puffing out her cheeks, "And it better be good because I don't see my coffee"

"Don't get angry at me, I'm just helping" I said in my defense.

"Just explain it to me" she said with a sigh, giving up already.

 **:-More than a few hours later, night time-:**

I was on my way to the Rainforest District, I was called in by Bogo, it seemed that Judy got herself in trouble. When we reached the place we found Judy and a fox tangled in some jungle vines… 'I wonder if that's Nick…" I thought as I looked at the fox. After some work to get them out Judy led Bogo to a place where she said a savage animal was cuffed, 'another savage animal… this isn't good' I thought. I was walking behind the fox so I couldn't hear what they were talking about, eventually I reached the place and saw a worrying scene unfolding in front of my eyes.

"Let's go!" said Bogo in a commanding voice.

"Wait! sir, I'm not the only one who saw it" said Judy while gesturing the fox to come forward.

Bogo let out a choked laugh, "You think I'm gonna believe a random fox?"

"Wh- he was a key witness and I-" Judy was cut off my Bogo.

Bogo pointed at her, "Two days to find the otter, or you quit, that was the deal" he then trusted his hand forward, "Badge"

'This is bad' I looked at the fox and he made a strange face, he had to know about what was going on, and it was much more easier if he was the one to come forward. I kneeled down to his size and whispered in his ear as the scene in front of us got worse, "Look here dumb fox, if you know how to help her then do it, now" Judy looked at us and I gave her a wink as I pushed the fox forward with a paw.

"Uh, no" said the fox to Bogo.

"What did you say, fox?" asked Bogo angrily.

"Sorry, what I said was no, she will not be giving you that badge" Bogo's face had a mix of disbelief and anger as the fox spoke, "look, you gave her a clown vest and a three wheeled joke mobile and two days to solve a case you guys haven't cracked in two weeks? Yeah, no wonder she needed to get help from a fox, now do you guys gonna help her? or you?" the Chief was about to talk but the fox cut him off, "Here's a thing Chief, you gave her the 48 hours, so technically we still have 10 left to find our mister otterton, and that's excactly what we're gonna do. So, if you'll excuse us, we have a very big lead to follow and a case to crack, good day." and with that, the fox and Judy left the place in a sky tram. 'Wow…' I thought as we all turned around towards the cars.

 **:-An hour later-:**

After that small mission nothing happened, but they still kept me there the whole day pretty much and Ada stayed with me. It was probably morning already but we slept from time to time because nothing came up so we were ok. Eventually I got a call, it was Judy.

'Please let this be something good' I thought as I answered. "Judy?"

"Do you have access to the jamcams?" as she said that I remembered something about those cams, but I wasn't too sure about it.

"Yeah, I think we do, why?"

"I'm on my way to the department, Nick's coming too, I'll fill you in later"

"Sure, take care"

"Same" with that she hung up.

"Ada, do we have access to the jamcams?"

"Of course we do, we're the detectives here" I sighed in relief as I heard those words, "Why do you ask?"

"Judy said that she needed them" I said as I aproached her.

"What for?" she asked.

"They're looking for Wally, what do you think?" I said with a grin.

"Ha-ha very funny"

"Ha-ha very fuuny" I repeated with a dumb voice.

"Are you really going to-" I chomped one of her ears.

"What now-" *Chomp* "Are you rea-" *Chomp* "For the love of-" *Chomp* "I give u-" *Chomp* "At least let me-" *Chomp* she let out a groan and laid her face against her desk.

"Hey…" I said with a sad voice.

She looked at the sad face I was making and let her guard down, "What's wro-" *Chomp* "Fuck me" *Chomp* she let out a groan and stopped doing anything, I let out a victorious laugh.

"I can do the last thing you asked for" I said with a grin.

"Oh and now you can tal-" *Chomp* she crashed her face against the desk making a loud 'thud' and I let out a loud laugh.

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

I saw Judy and Nick appear through the front door, I waved at them and they started to go upstairs when they noticed me.

"Ada's in there, ask her anything you want" I said to judy, and then turned to Nick, "As for you buddy, you're coming with me" Nick looked a little bit worried but calmed down when Judy told him it was ok.

"Am I in trouble?" asked Nick with a smirk.

"Well, maybe with me wanting to kill you, but that's about it" I said with a grin, "Just kidding, you're Nick Wilde, right?"

"The one and only"

"Good, now tell me if this sounds familiar, I'll do this quick. Arctic fox, red fox, two little foxes, one arctic, one red. Red fox wants to be a ranger scout but it goes wrong, a few years later he leaves his house and never comes back."

"How do you…" he was shocked, and that could only mean one thing.

I couldn't hide my smile anymore, "That little bunny is talking to your sister right now"

"No way" he said in disbelief.

"Yes way, come with me" I said as I walked back to the office, "All done ladies?" I asked as I opened the door.

"Nick! the night howlers were wolves!" said Judy in an excited voice. Nick didn't answer and looked at the fox sitting next to the computer.

"Dumb fox, dumb fox number two. red dumb fox, do your thing, Judy, come with me."

Judy gave us a strange look but followed me out of the office anyways, I closed the door and turned around to her. "Nick is Ada's lost brother, so let them deal with that themselves, fill me in with the details."

She looked excited and happy for both Nick and Ada, but skipped to the important info…

 **:-Ada's POV-:**

'Well, that was strange…' I though as Judy and Wolf left the office, leaving a fox behind, "And you are?"

He looked astonished, "I… I'm Nick… Nick Wilde"

I could feel my heart skip a beat as I heard those words. "No way…" I whispered, "No way no way no way!" I ran towards the door and opened it hastily, Wolf and Judy turned around to look at me, "No way!" I yelled almost in tears. I always thought that I would never see my brother again, I thought he was DEAD.

 **:-Wolf's POV-:**

I wanted to give her a smile and a stupid answer but her face wasn't a happy one, she showed anger and sadness, "What's wrong?"

She didn't answer, she took my hand and walked to the locker room, when we finally reached it she let go of my hand a sat on a bench, I sat next to her… "Should I be sorry?" I asked.

"No…" she said in a low voice.

"What happened then?"

"I never thought I would see him again… I blamed him for many years"

"Blame him for what?" I asked curiously.

I heard her sniff, she was crying, "For my father and mother's death" did my heart just skip a beat? I think it did.

I hugged her and no words were spoken for a minute, when she calmed down I broke the silence, "Why?"

"He left at night, I noticed that he was missing and told my parents… If they would've listened to me…" she stoped for a second, "I told them to call the police first but they didn't hear me, they left the house and went to look for him, I stayed and called the police, then I went to look for them…" she hugged me tighter, "I saw some animals go out of an alleyway, I couldn't see them well but when they went under a street light they had something red in their clothes, I went to the alleyway and-"

I pulled her closer to me, "Stop, it's enough… It's enough"

More tears rolled down her face, "If I had insisted… maybe it's my fau-"

"Please," I said in a whisper, "I'm begging you to stop, I can't stomach your pain, I can feel it so strongly and it's making me crazy. Don't be sad. Or hurt. Or guilty. You've done nothing wrong"

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be sorry either" I said, "Don't blame yourself, don't blame your brother nor your parents, blame the killers and no one else. You've got your brother back, that's what matters now. Hold on tight to what you got, just like I hold you tight because you're everything I have" After that we didn't speak, nor want to, all we needed was each other and time.

Eventually Ada broke the silence, "I think I should go speak with Nick"

"I think so too, Snowflake" I said with a smile as we broke the hug, "Want me to carry you?"

"Why wou-" she stopped talking as I grabbed her in a princess style carry.

"Too late" I said with a grin.

"Are you really going to carry me?" in answer I chomped one of her ears, she rolled her eyes and laid her head agains my chest, "Dumb wolf" she said in a low voice.

"Love you too" I answered with a smile.

After that Ada and Nick were left alone in the office and I was left alone with Judy.

"Wolves you said?" I asked

"Yeah, they took the panther so I guess there's more of them"

"Let's get the gear we need then" with that we walked away from the office.

 **:-Ada's POV-:**

I sat down on my desk, trying to hold myself together, "Why, why did you leave?"

"I- it's been a long time, I hardly rememb-" I got up from my chair in anger and walked up to him.

"You hardly remember?! that's your best answer?! Do you know what happened because YOU left?!" I held him by the collar of his shirt, I was crying.

"I know but it wasn't my fault!"

"You didn't even have the guts to come back! I…" I was trembling now, "I thought I had lost everything… I had lost out parents… I had lost you… I had nothing damn it! where were you all that time?! Where were you when I needed you the most?! When I needed a hand to hold as I- I saw our parents be fucking burried!"

He was astonished as tears fell down his face, "I… I didn't know they had… died… I'm sorry," he looked at the ground as more tears fell to the floor, "I… I didn't… mom… sorry…"

'Don't blame your brother, hold tight to what you got' those words… I let go of his shirt and pulled him in for a hug, and I cried, I cried my anger, my sadness and my regret, I cried. And so did he, he hugged me tighter and cried, cried his regret, his sadness and his anger, we cried as a family... what's left of it.

 **:-Half an hour later-:**

Ada was driving towards wherever the wolves went, I don't really know. Eventually we reached a gate that said Cliffside and we parked next to it. you could see a big building close to a cliff.

I got out of the car and felt a wave of relief as the wind touched my face. "We're lucky, the wind's blowing against us, they won't be able to get our scent easily, and with the gear we have it'll be impossible probably." the gear was something pretty simple, scent-free clothes. We walked towards the place and saw two wolves at the start of the bridge and 5 at the entrance of the building.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Nick.

"We don't have one" I said with a smile.

"What?" asked Nick and Judy at the same time.

"You guys are going to go through that bridge and make one up, happy?"

"Not really…" said Judy with a worried laugh.

"Me and Ada will distract the wolves and keep watch for you, if anything happens call me" They just nodded and started to walk toward the bridge. Eventually they reached the 2 wolves and hid behind the small guard post.

"I've always wanted to try this" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wha-" before she could finish I let out a long howl. To my happiness every single wolf started to howl non stop. "Why aren't you howling like crazy too?" I gave Ada a grin and pointed to my ears, I had a soundproof earplug on each ear, "Sly wolf"

"Now we wait, let's hope everything goes ok"

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

I heard an alarm go off in the building, "Damn it…" we waited for a minute and eventually my phone rang, it was Judy.

"What happened?" I asked worried.

"We found all of the missing mammals! I'll send Bogo the evidence"

"Tell him we need reinforcements then, we're cleaning that place"

"Sure thing" she said as she hung up.

 **:-A few hours later-:**

Ada and I were watching the interview from upstairs.

"Are you angry that we aren't the ones in the interview?" I asked with a smirk.

"Not at all, actually I'm quite happy, I don't like interviews"

I sighed, "Yeah, same here" I looked at Judy and Nick and saw something interesting, she was giving him a paper… I'm pretty sure it was an employment thingy, "Hey Snowflake"

"What?" she asked, still looking at Bogo.

"Look at Judy and Nick, is that what I think it is?" she turned to look at them.

"That… No way"

I laughed, "Yes way"

It was Judy's turn to talk. Everything was fine until she said that it might have something to do with biology… Fuck. "This is bad" I whispered

Ada sighed, "This will destroy zootopia"

"We're so fucked"

When Judy was done talking she went over to Nick, after a few seconds I saw Nick do something that left Judy in a defensive stance, after that Nick left. I gestured Judy to come up and she did so.

"Look, I'm not angry with you, but this is troublesome"

"I'm sorry" said Judy in an apologetic voice.

"Where did Nick go?" asked Ada.

"I don't know… It's my fault"

I looked to where the interview took place, but it was empty, "Where did everyone go…"

"Let's go look for Nick" said Ada. We went downstairs and our faces grimaced.

"That's screaming, isn't it?" I asked with a worried look.

"Yeah… what in the…" said Judy

"We need to get Nick back here" said Ada as she ran towards the door, when she reached it her face grimaced and she went out.

"I don't like this, I'll go to the armory, keep Ada safe, please"

"Will do" replied Judy as she ran towards the door.

I reached the armory and went in, there's really big animals so I searched an searched for something big… Nothing, I didn't have time to search for more weapons so I just grabbed 2 glocks and some mags, I hoped that we wouldn't need them, but I wasn't risking it. I ran towards the entrance, opened the door and froze in place as I saw the scene in front of my eyes. It wasn't just predators, it wasn't something like the city being divided or one and another case of savage animals, everyone was dangerous and in danger. Predators and prey alike were going at each other, some attacking and many others were defending themselves, it didn't matter if you were prey or a predator, it got to you somehow. the scene was gruesome, blood, guts, missing limbs… At first it was controlable, but then more animals appeared, some were running from other animals, probably hoping to be safe with the police officers, there were other savages that probably smelled the blood. It wasn't happening just here, it was getting out of hand and quickly. As I looked around for Nick, Judy or Ada I saw Bogo having seizures with Judy and Ada trying to help him, after a few seconds he stopped and he got up, at first they were relieved, then they backed away in terror. I got closer and saw that his eyes were bloodshot and he was looking straight at Ada and Judy. Judy tried to use her repellent but it didn't work, she probably couldn't even reach Bogo's eyes, Ada used her taser, then the tranquilizer gun… nothing happened. An animal jumped at Bogo and I recognized him instantly, it was Turner, he was easily pushed away and Bogo once again was looking at Ada and Judy… 'Why only these two? why… Is he holding a grudge against these two even now?'

I wasn't that far away from them, but when Bogo started to charge I knew that I was far enough for me to not make it in time. I grabbed one of the guns and I aimed down the sights… 'If you fail, you lose it all' I thought as Bogo got closer and closer, I couldn't just kill the Chief, I aimed for his left leg, breathed in… and pulled the trigger. Déjà vu, once again. It wasn't enough to stop him, 'The fuck? those small legs can still run?' I aimed to his right leg, I pulled the trigger once again. Déjà vu… Bogo didn't stop, 'For the love of-' I shot his left leg again and the right one too, this time he fell to the ground, but he kept on crawling towards them, I ran over to Judy and Ada.

They had moved away from Bogo, but between this havoc they weren't even close to safe, I was about to reach them when a tiger tried to leap at them, before he could even touch them I jumped at him and my guns fell. I was on top of the tiger and I was unarmed, I tried to grab my taser and felt a wave of regret come at me as I remembered that I left it at the armory with my tranquilizer gun. He tried to claw me and I hardly avoided it, I punched him in the face and he got angrier, I was stronger than the tiger but in less than a second the tables turned, a bunny jumped at me and pushed me away from the tiger, the bunny tried to bite me and I quickly grabbed him and threw him over to Bogo, whom grabbed the bunny and chomped it's head of. A wave of disgust washed over me as I saw Bogo spit the eyes of the dead bunny.

The tiger leapt on top of me and I couldn't avoid it, he clawed at my face and I covered myself with an arm, the tiger managed to pull my arm away and his claws were and inch away from slashing my neck, after that I heard a loud bang and the tiger fell dead on me. I looked to where the gunshot came from and saw Ada holding the gun with trembling hands, as she looked at me she mumbled something, "Not again…"

I pushed the body away and saw Bogo getting closer and closer, then I looked at Judy, she was holding the other gun that fell. "Go inside the department! I'll look for Nick" I would've loved to get help, but something wrong happened to Ada and she was in no emotional state to be in between this savages, Judy nodded in agreement and took Ada's hand, Ada dropped the gun and with a distant look on her face grabbed Judy's hand and followed her lead, they ran towards the department and to my relief they weren't attacked by anyone. I turned around to face Bogo, two rats were biting his eyes, he grabbed them and smashed them with his hands, but now he was blind. In less than a second a panther jumped at bogo and started to claw his back, Bogo somehow managed to gather enough strenght to turn around and fall on top of the panther, smashing it and making it's eyes pop out. I wanted to puke and just leave the place, but I felt bad for him, I couldn't just leave him here to die like that, a bullet was a merciful way to end him. I grabbed the gun that Ada droped and approached Bogo, although he couldn't see me he did hear me and tried to hit me with his hands, "I'm sorry Chief… you probably can't even understand anything I'm saying. You were a dick to Ada at first, but then you let her be… Maybe it was because of her doing an amazing job, but thanks, and thanks for giving me a job" there wasn't much I could say, I hardly knew him, "If it servers as comfort, in the long run we're all dead"

I aimed the gun at his head, and for a moment his bloodshot eyes changed a little bit, they showed something different from rage and bloodlust, his mouth opened and he whispered, "Thanks" he closed his eyes… I pulled the trigger.

I snapped… No. I came back to life. I left my unnecessary thought away and started to look around for that fox, if he wasn't Ada's brother I wouldn't be out here looking for him. As I searched for him I saw something interesting, an older looking panther with a katana fighting another panther… 'Why would you have a katana?' I wondered as I walked towards him. When I was behind the panther holding the katana I did a choke hold to him and shot the panther attacking him, after that I told him to drop the katana, and he did so, "Please, I need it, my wife is around here!" he begged.

"Then save the one you love" I said as I gave him my gun and two mags, then he ran off, 'Why did I just do that?' I thought as I grabbed the katana that he had dropped.

Many animals were fighting each other so I didn't really get that much trouble, until I saw a polar bear, a savage polar bear. "We have scores to settle, fluffy guy!" I yelled to call it's attention and it worked, he charged at me, "You fight like a savage, so boring to be honest, but I'll pay with the same coin" I said as I ran towards him, when he was close enough I placed the blade of the katana towards his face, he didn't have time to stop himself so he was pretty much split in half. The scene was gruesome, blood everywhere, guts, fluids, anything you could thing of. "Too easy!" I yelled with my bloodlust boiling. I decapitated, slashed and dismembered savage and normal animals alike as I searched for Nick, I usually kill for money, but I just couldn't care in a situation like this. Eventually I impaled a little fox… it was Nick. I could see in his eyes the fear of death embracing him, and I just laughed. "That was a close one, Nick" I said as I pulled my bloody katana out of a wolf that was about to attack Nick, "Did you really think I had stabbed you?"

His face was full of fear, relief and worry, he just stood there without answering. "Okay then, if you're gonna be like that, follow me" to my relief he did follow me, I didn't want to carry a fox with all the dangers in this place, "stay close" I commanded him. I controled myself and only attacked in self defense, but Nick was still astonished by all this bloodshed, and probably scared of me. Finally we reached the police department and I saw Ada and Judy doing some barricades on the door, I knocked on the door and they noticed me, I saw Judy sigh in relief as they moved some stuff to let us in.

I heard a gasp as I entered with Nick. "Are you ok!?" asked Ada, you could see that she had been crying.

"If you're worried about the blood, it isn't mine" I answered with a twisted grin, "I'll go take a shower" As I left someone tugged at my shirt, I turned around and saw Ada crying.

"I saw what you did out there, I thought you had gone savage" she said between sobs, "I was scared at the thought of losing you, of losing someone I love again… are you scared of anything, Wolf?"

My answer would be no, but I wasn't myself nor my other self, I was both, "I am scared little fox…" I said as I kneeled to face her, "I'm scared of you. I'm scared of losing you, I'm scared at the thought of you not loving me after I tell you what I really am, even if I don't know who I truly am"

Ada approached her shaky hand to my face and caressed my cheek, "Nothing you confess will make me love you less, Wolf…" as I heard those words I felt happiness… I think, "Your eyes show it, I may have lost my parents, but I think you lost more than that… you lost yourself" she said with a sweet voice.

I placed my hand on top of hers and smiled… She was right, I had lost myself, but oh well... "I once read a book that said 'Find someone who loves you enough to forgive you for all of your mistakes'. My dear, if you're that one, I'll love you and I'll let you kill me" she smiled and gave me a kiss, "I'll go take a shower" before I got up I chomped one of her hears, she giggled with a brigther smile and wiped away her tears. 'Now let's hope that Judy and Nick make up…'

As I showered everything started to come back at me, who I really was… Or wasn't.

I'm still Wolf Larsen, but I was no doctor, and I'm 32. I was left for adoption and I was adopted by an unknown company when I was around 4, I was really smart for that age, a prodigy, just what they needed. They tortured me, trained me, molded me for 28 years into what I am now, an excellent cold blooded murderer. When I was 22 I already was the company's best hitman, eventually one significant hit came to me, the pay was excesive, and the targets were easy. The targets were everyone I knew, the people that took care of me until I was 4, the family that gave me to adoption, which now were mending what they did to me, giving two kids the best life they could have… And I did it, I murdered every single one of them with a face of stone, never moved by their tears or pleas. After that hit I became more and more famous and more hits came, it was everyday business. I still don't know how the hell I got here, but at the age of 32 I already was one of the best in the world, I could kill someone with a rubber duck if I wanted. I was better than normal people, I was something different, I was a prodigy. I must say I'm impressed with what I can do now, being a wolf really helps, my senses are so much better, and with this kill or be killed situation I will test myself, it's like a dream to be honest, hell on earth, but for Ada… Mmmh. I can't explain what happened with this other life memories, how they got here, but they're still here with me, I can actually talk normally with people, and that strange feeling that Ada gives me… this love… it's something I've never felt before, or rather, it's the first time I've felt something, it's strange having another person with you, two lives in your head, it's hard… but I'll manage, always did. I'm a new person and I make my future.

After I was done showering I cleaned the katana which was really sturdy to be honest, I mean, it cut a polar bear in half. I grabbed 2 duffel bags and left the locker room. I went from room to room picking some stuff I needed, as I walked around I heard Judy and Nick talk, then I reunited with them.

"Did you guys make up?" I asked to Judy and Nick, in response I got embarrased looks, "I guess that's a yes"

Judy let out a gasp, "My parents! I completely forgot!"

"Are they away from here?" asked Ada.

"Yeah, pretty far away, in Bunnyburrow"

"That's troublesome…" said Nick under his breath.

"I'll be back" I said as I walked towards the armory. When I reached the armory I filled one of the duffel bags with weapons and the other one with the corresponding ammo. All that was left for me was a glock, a silencer and three mags, the duffel bags were really heavy.

I walked back to the entrance and they gave me strange looks.

"You're leaving at night" I said as I left the bags on the floor.

"Us?" asked Ada confused, "I'm not leaving you here"

I had heard the news, the savages are dispersing around the town, so I expected it to be empty here at night, and I heard another thing… the one that actually matters. "The military are coming soon and more cops probably… I'm wanted"

What?!" asked Judy, Nick looked at me with a worried look and Ada was worried sick.

"Between the savages and what not there was a lot of reporters, they took videos and in one of them I appeared, there was a long list of missing and wanted people, I was one of the wanted ones, considered armed and dangerous... Yay" I said as I lifted one of my arms up.

"But we can't just leave you here!" protested Ada.

"Actually I don't really care about that. I need to do something, after that I'll go to Bunnyburrow in another car, you won't even notice that I'm not there"

"I am not leaving you, half a second without you is enough for me to notice"

"Ada…" I kneeled next to her, "Please, I know there's much to explain, but I need time"

"I know…" Ada made a sad face but then gave me a smile, "Don't do anything stupid"

I gave her a kiss and hugged her, "Deal" I got up and turned around to Judy, "Call your family and tell them what I told you about the food and water" She nodded and pulled out her phone, "Catch" I said to Ada as I threw the keys of one of the police cars, "Your car isn't reinforced like this ones" I said as I went upstairs.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"I need time to think… sorry" I went up, got into Ada's office and waited for time to pass, I heard Judy sigh in relief as she talked to her parents, so I guess that's good news.

 **:-Night time-:**

'Time to leave' I told myself as I grabbed another duffel bag from the locker room and left towards the entrance.

"Everything ready?"

"Yeah" answered Judy.

"Good, then follow me" I said as I made my way through the barricade and opened the doors. The three of them made disgusted faces at the same time as they saw all the bloodshed that had happened.

"In what kind of dystopia is this place turning into…" I heard Judy say under her breath. 'Your dystopia, my utopia' I thought to myself, 'Although for Ada… Huh'

leaving aside the corpses it was empty, there wasn't a single soul around. I sighed in relief as I walked towards the parking lot and saw that the cars were untouched.

"Search for your car and leave towards Bunnyburrow" I said as I walked off towards the town.

"Where are you going?" asked Ada with a worried tone.

"Shopping" I said with a smile, Ada ran up to me and hugged me, I hugged her back, "Go now, we can't make Judy worry anymore" Ada broke the hug and gave me a kiss, then got into the driver's seat. Eventually I saw them leave in the car and felt at ease. 'Damn it' I thought to myself as I opened my phone and sent a message to Ada.

"Don't stop for anyone, no matter what, even if you run them over." with that last message I turned my phone off, after that I looked around the bodies, I was looking for Turner although it seems he made it out.

I was surprised that I didn't see many animals on the streets, how strange... As I walked around the city I saw some animals in hoodies trying to break into a store. "Hey, the fuck are you doing?" I yelled at them.

"What's it to you, fuck face" I looked at the store they were trying to get into, it said 'Ol'Gil's traditional weaponry.' I broke into a smile.

"Mind if I help you?" I said as I carefully approached them. I couldn't really tell what they were, but it seemed to be a lion, a panther and a tiger. They looked at each other and nodded.

"Sure" said one of them. I could hear it in his voice, a hint of fear, they were planning something, but of course, I planned on killing them anyways, so whatever it was I didn't care.

After a minute or so the door broke and we went in. The place was full of weapons like medieval swords, katanas, scythes, hatchets, bows, etc. 'So that panther was Ol'Gil, I guess he's not home' I thought to myself as I looked at all the stuff. They took their hoodies off and started to loot the place, I was right with the kind of animals they were. They grabbed some weapons and I grabbed a bow and three arrows, I then turned around and saw where this guys were. The lion was looking at some weapons close to the door, the wolf was close to the counter and the panther was next to me.

"Hey guys, look at this." I said as I placed an arrow in my bow and aimed at the wolf, keeping the other two arrows in my draw hand. They turned around and I shot the wolf right between the eyes before any of them could react. I threw my bow to the ceiling, distracting the panther for a split second, enough for me to stab him in the neck with an arrow and kick him away, although he managed to cut me with a combat knife. The lion charged at me and was ready to jump over the counter, but before he could I caught my bow and fastly shot him in the head, he crashed against the counter and I avoided him. "I've always loved to show off my bow skills" I said as I approached the suffering panther, "but no one seems so see it… maybe it is because no one lives to tell it…" I said as I dug my katana in his neck and looked at his eyes full of fear, "Embrace it and go to sleep" I whispered as his eyes became lifeless, "It's not like you wanted to do something different to me… maybe, I don't really care" After that, the room went quiet.

I grabbed the bow I had used and put it on my back, I looked around and found a katana scabbard with no weapon, it was a perfect fit with mine. I grabbed a combat knife, a hatchet and filled the duffel bag with arrows. I walked back to the police department, got into one of the cars and searched for a supermarket. Eventually I found one and saw some animals trying to break in so I just ran them over, leaving quite the bloody mess. It didn't look like I was going to get in by using my hatchet or anything, so I crashed the car against the entrance and made my way in. I made a lot of noise so I was expecting company any time soon.

I got out of the car and heard one of the animals that I ran over whine in pain so I dragged him to the streets and left him there as a distraction. The supermarket was untouched, no one had time to loot it. I filled the car with everything I could, the trunk was full of water bottles and food, the back seats and the co-driver seat were full too, but I couldn't leave yet, there was a big amount of savage animals around. I managed to get the car full thanks to the animal that I left on the streets and how dumb they were, but of course with the scent of blood and the noise it got full of them, and although they were killing each other I couldn't just run them over, they were just too many.

'This is troublesome…' I thought as I went back into the supermarket. I looked around for anything useful and found some firecrackers, I let out a laugh at how stupid this was, they caught my atention because I thought of it like some kind of zombie game, but it's worth a shot. I grabbed a bunch of lighters and some firecrackers and left the supermaket, I threw one to test it out and the animals instead of going to it, they avoided it even if they were fighting, 'That works for me' I thought with a grin.

Long story short I went back, grabbed a lot of firecrackers, used some to make an opening and left the place. I went to Ada's apartment and left some food and water for myself and then left towards Bunnyburrow. In the way some people asked for help, others tried to jump to my car, eitherways I kept on going.

 **:-Night-:**

I finally reached Bunnyburrow, there wasn't a soul around so I just drove until I saw some kind of barn or house with the lights on. I got closer and saw the police car, they were here.

I approached the house and heard people chatting inside, I recognized three voices, belonging to Ada, Nick and Judy.

I knocked on the door and everything went quiet. After a few seconds a bunny opened the door and pointed a gun at me, "Hi there" I said with a smile.

"Who the heck are you?"

"Wolf!" Yelled someone, I looked inside and saw Ada being stopped by a female bunny, why the remark on her being female? if she was male she wouldn't have hands left to stop Ada.

"Oh hey there! fancy seeing you guys around here" I said with a smirk.

One of the bunnies grimaced as he looked at me, then he spoke, "He's the killer we saw on T.V, he's wanted!" as he yelled that everyone except for Ada, Nick and Judy pointed their guns at me. 'Why do I find this amusing… this is troublesome'

"Am I famous already?" I asked with a grin. As I said that I saw that one of the bunnies was trembling, he was scared shitless and was about to pull the trigger, 'So annoying' I thought as I closed the door and heard a bang. "That's one hell of a fucking welcome!" I quipped.

"Are you okay?!" asked Ada with worry in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah, no harm done, could you come out a second? and bring the keys to your police car, please" I could clearly hear everything they whispered, but it wasn't anything important. Eventually the door opened and Ada came out. "Did you bring them?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Ada confused.

"Come with me" I said as I walked towards my car, she followed me and when we were next to the trunk I gave her the keys. "Give me yours" I said as I gestured her to give them to me with my hand, she made a strange face and then gave me her keys.

I kneeled next to her and looked at the ground, "I'm sorry it has to be like this… I'm sorry I have to be like this, but I still love you, always will, even after this small time we've known each other" she looked at me like she wanted to say a thousand words, but before she could talk I carefully lifted her muzzle up and gave her a long, needed kiss. "I'm yours and you're my sanity, I will protect you until my last breath" with that said I walked to her car (now mine), but I felt heavy, in all honesty, love hurts more than a bullet, "Would've loved to stay but it seems impossible now"

"You can't just leave!" said Ada.

"Oh come on, they'll shoot me the second they get a chance, we'll keep on touch with our phones" Ada wasn't really happy about the idea, "It's safer here, for now…"

She mumbled something and then she looked inside the car, then astonished at me, then at the car, then back at me, I let out a loud sigh, "The savages avoid the firecrackers, if anything were to happen go to your apartment, I'll be there" I got in the car and she stoped me, "What's wrong?"

After a few seconds of silence she spoke, "I don't want you to leave"

I kneeled to her size, "Come on you know I can't-" she shut me up with her lips.

"I love you" she said as she hugged me.

"I love you too" I said as I hugged her back, after that I got in the car and started the engine, I looked at her and she said something that I couldn't hear, but if lip reading serves me right, she said 'I love you more' I smiled at her and drove off towards the city. 'Emotions will only bring you down, fuck face' I told myself as I looked at my lovestruck face in the mirror… Like I care anyways.

 **:-Ada's POV-:**

I sighed, 'That dumb wolf… Why did it have to turn out like this' I thought as I opened the car's trunk, it was full to the point that some cans fell to the floor when I opened it, 'I'll need help with this'

I walked to the house and knocked on the door and waited for an answer, "Who is it?" asked a scared bunny.

"It's me, Ada, Wolf already left" after a few seconds the door opened.

"Wait, he left?" asked Nick.

"Yeah, you can probably figure out why" I said as I looked around at the bunnies on edge, "he left us a car full of supplies, I'll need help with the stuff" everyone was surprised by my words, the murderer that they saw just left supplies for them.

"I feel bad for him…" sighed Judy.

"He can take care of himself" replied Nick with a sigh.

 **:A few minutes later-:**

"He sure did bring us a lot" said Nick while looking at the pile of food and water bottles.

"Yeah, but why the firecrackers?" asked Judy confused.

"The savages avoid them" I said as I looked at the picture of me and Wolf in my phone.

"It's about time we go to sleep" said one of the bunnies.

Everyone agreed and this hellish day finally ended.

 **:-Three days later, Wolf's POV-** **:**

'Uh… What?' I had gone downtown to get more food and now I'm in the Rainforest District close to the entrance to Tundratown, the police had set a small roadblock. I looked closer and saw… 'Clawhauser?!' I felt a wave of relief from seeing him healthy… Well, not 'healthy' in a way but yeah, not a savage, although he would probably assault donuts. 'I hope Clawhauser's the one stopping people, or this could get out of hand'

I approached the roadblock on my car, hoping that they would let me go through because I was on a police car… Nope, a cop told me to stop and it wasn't Clawhauser. I stopped the car and he gestured me to get out, I looked around and apart from Clawhauser there was 3 cops.

I got out and smiled at him, "What can I do for you?"

"Why are you on a police car?" he asked as he looked at me suspiciously.

"Maybe because I'm a cop?" I asked with a smirk.

"Give me your I-" he was cut off.

"On the ground, now!" one of them shouted as he pointed his gun at me. 'Where's the other one'

I punched the cop in front of me in his gut, pulled my guns out and did a choke hold to him, "You were saying?"

"You're wanted, don't make this any worse for you" as he talked one of his eyes twitched to his left for a second… my right. I turned a gun to my right and three gunshots were heard. One from my gun, I shot the cop to my right on the head, one from the cop that was shouting, he hit the cop that I was holding on the stomach, and the last one… the cop to my right had time to shoot before I did, he hit me on my right side. I grunted in pain but turned my other gun to the cop that shot his friend, as he fled I shot him on the back and he fell to the ground.

As the cop fell I heard a gasp, I shot the cop that I was holding on the head and shot the one in the ground several times, then I threw my guns into my car and walked towards the cop that let out a gasp and was hiding behind a car, "C'mon Clawy, don't be shy"

Clawhauser sneaked a peek from behind the car, "Wolf?"

"Yeah" I answered as I searched the cop close to Clawhauser.

"What?! how did this happen? did you-" I shot Clawhauser on the neck… with a tranquilizer gun.

"Sorry buddy, I'll invite you to dinner someday" I said as I grabbed him before he fell to the ground, I laid him there and searched him for the keys of the cars… bingo.

I opened the trunk of one of the cars and searched for a medkit, they should have stuff for a bullet wound… bingo once again.

After a few minutes I finished bandaging myself, leaving the bullet in. I was about to get in my car when I heard screams that came from the rainforest… 'Whatever…'

More screaming… 'Stupid doctor and stupid feelings' I complained to myself as I grabbed a gun, closed the car's door and followed the screams on foot.

After a minute or so the screaming got clearer, it sounded like a child. I reached the place where the screams came from and I saw… 'Mud people? The heck'

There was 3 small animals, I couldn't really tell what they were, they had too much mud on them, but if I were to take a guess… wolves? Nah, let's leave it at mud people.

One of them was clearly smaller and scared to the bones, the other two were a little bit bigger and were fighting each other… nevermind, one wasn't moving.

"Dad?" said the small animal between sobs. 'Oh…'

The animal the kid was talking to was on top of the other one, it slowly got up and crept towards the little one as it growled. I aimed my gun at the animal and when it was about to jump I shot it in the head, falling dead next to the kid, who let out a scared scream and fell back to the mud.

'A child… Nope!' I thought as I turned around, and by turning around I mean approach the crying child… 'Stupid'

The animal looked at me with fear in it's eyes and backed away in fear, I kneeled in front of it a few meters away, "It's okay" I said in a calm voice, "What's your name?"

"A-Agatha" she answered shakily.

"Agatha? That's a pretty name, I'm Wolf" I said with a smile.

"Isn't that your species?" she said as she bobbed her head to the side.

I let out a sigh, "And it's my name too" she let out a giggle, "Are you going to make fun of me, mud monster?"

"Hey! that's not nice" she said while puffing her cheeks out. 'Reminds me of someone'

"C'mon, let's get out of here" she gave the two corpses a pained expresion.

She looked over at me and I smiled at her and gave her a hand, she grabbed it and got up, "Goodbye mom, goodbye dad… I love you" she whispered as she wiped her tears with her free hand.

"Take your time" I said as I looked at her.

"It's okay… let's go" I have to admit that I was surprised to see how well she took it… ok then.

As we got closer I asked her to closer her eyes, the corpses were still laying around, she closed them and we got into the car, when we were far away I told her that it was ok to open them.

"How old are you?" I asked as I drove towards a clothing shop.

"10" she answered happily.

"Why're you so happy about it?"

"Today's my birthday!" If Ada was here… jeez.

"Mmmh, and what do you want as a present?"

She looked sad for a moment and mumbled something… 'Did she ask for a family?' I placed my hand on her head, "Don't be shy now"

"A cake!" she said with a smile.

"Ok then, we can't have you going around as a mud monster… Let's do this, I'll buy you some normal clothes, then you'll take a shower and after that you can buy any clothes you want and when you're done we'll buy a cake, deal?" I said as I caressed her head.

"Deal!" she replied happily.

We bought the clothes, then we went back to the aparment and she showered, to my surprise she wasn't a mud monster, she actually was a arctic fox like Ada… 'Maybe we can give her a family… Yeah sure' I thought to myself with a laugh. I grabbed a thick coat that made it hard for people to see my face and we bought her more clothes, then we went to eat a cake, it was a nice calm day… the only thing missing here was Ada. I sent Ada some messages to see if everything was okay, but decided to keep Agatha as a secret.

 **:-Three days later, early in the morning-:**

As I had my wonderful sleep on the goddamn couch I heard a loud sound coming from the kitchen, I got up and looked at Ada's bedroom, the door was open, then I turned to the kitchen, "What're you doing this early in the morning?"

Agatha gave me an apologetic smile, "I tried to make breakfast for you, but it kind of… burnt" I let out a laugh, "Don't laugh at me" she said while puffing her cheeks out.

"Sorry, couldn't help it" I said with a smile as I got up and went to the kitchen, "Where did you get the apron from?"

"It was on the bedroom's wardrobe" she said while looking at the burnt food. 'That's one hell of a place to put an apron at, Ada' I thought with a laugh.

"Come on, I'll make breakfast for us"

"Sorry" she said as she went back to the room.

"Don't be" I said with a smile as I placed a hand on her head, she gave me a smile and now she walked to the couch and turned on the T.V.

 **:-Next day, around 00:30-:**

Agatha was sleeping and I was watching the news, the savages were moving from downtown and were dispersing to other places in Zootopia, the military post that was set at savanna central was almost overrun by the savages. After that announcement they showed some live images… Tundratown was going to have company pretty soon, and Bunnyburrow in a few hours probably… Fuck. I grabbed my gear and my clothes, wrote a note to Agatha and placed two other notes in different places, then I drove off towards Bunnyburrow.

 **:-06:00, Ada's POV-:**

I was sleeping soundly in the last room of the second floor until a sound woke me up, it was my phone, Wolf had sent me a message.

"The savages are mobilizing for some reason and getting smarter, be careful, they could be at your door anytime" as if it were queue to happen I heard screams coming from downstairs. I opened my door to find Nick and Judy also looking scared by the sounds, "What the fuck is going on?" I whispered to them.

"I don't know, maybe savages" replied Nick.

"I heard someone scream something about an elephant, this is bad" said Judy.

"I'll take a look" I said as I aproached the stairs to look down.

"Be careful" whispered Judy.

When I looked down the stairs I felt my stomach go up my throat, the scene was horribly gruesome, to put it simply it was the aftermath of an elephant playing whack the mole with bunnies. But it didn't end there, more animals were coming in and eating the dead bunnies, they weren't fighting each other like they used to, they're evolving or whatever the fuck, Wolf was right.

Judy approached the stairs to take a look and let out a gasp, then she cried, her family was brutaly murdered and there was nothing she could do, attacking them was a suicidal mission and her family was already dead anyways.

Nick looked too and his face was full of disgust, but then it changed to a little bit of curiosity, "Hey, is that one looking at us?" before anyone else could answer a bunch of animals were coming upstairs, we backed away to our rooms and then came out with our weapons. Shot after shot the animals went down, until Judy was out of ammo and the elephant somehow made it to the second floor and grabbed Nick with it's trunk and in less than a second a panther pinned Judy to the ground. I always counted my shots, and If math serves me right, I had one left. I was going to lose more people… I didn't want this to happen, I wanted an easy way out of this, but there wasn't one. Save Judy… or save Nick.

One loud bang.

Two lives lost.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger. love you too. Wolf will show stable and unstable moments, just saying.**

 **There's a lot of references to books and games, and to leave it clear the rubber duck thing was one, I'm not killing anyone with that... or am I?**

 **Anyways I'm gettin busier and busier, I'll try to maybe make a chapter shorter to post it sooner or whatever... I dunno. I hope you enjoyed the "That escalated quickly" chapter!**

 **Edit: I think I'll start answering reviews in the next chapter seeing that a lot of people do it and well, what do I lose? seems fun enough!**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for beta reading!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Do you love me?

**Ah… the feels… by the way this story will have even darker turns (Like with a word that starts with R which is a very dangerous subject (Which I won't let happen, that's my limit) and probably sex scenes) anyways, I think I'll upload chapters like this (Shorter) for a while seeing how busy I'm going to get, so yeah, I hope you guys don't mind. Feel free to leave a review, PM me about anything if you feel like it, even ideas for the story, I won't bite... probably... hehe. Now to the answers! (I hope this doesn't get out of hand, I want to keep doing this for a while… maybe)**

* * *

 **its me: Nein!**

 **master gamer: Same here, I knew it was repetitive but it had to beeeeeeeee**

 **G3arboxx: We'll see...**

 **Zootopian Fulf: Hope you like what's coming next!**

 **Now onto the feels!**

* * *

Actually many bangs, lots of them and none was from my gun, the elephant got scared and let go of Nick so I shot the panther, I ran over to Judy and my gun fell but I didn't mind it and helped Judy get up.

 **:-Wolf's POV-:**

As I walked up the stairs I saw a bunny throw something over to where the animals were going, he threw firecrackers. I was going to help him but a tiger jumped at him and clawed his neck open.

I made my way through the animals to the second floor and a scared elephant stopped me, I shot him on the legs and made him fall on his back, I went through his side and saw Nick struggling to get air, the elephant probably tried to kill him. I approached him and carefully caressed his neck, I looked to my side and saw Ada and Judy look at me with relief, "Get into one of the rooms and make a rope with the sheets, that's our only way out" Ada nodded in agreement and entered a room with Judy.

"C'mon Nick, don't make me give you mouth to mouth" as if to protest he let out a loud gasp and started breathing heavily, "Well that hurt my feelings" I said with a grin.

"Thanks Wolf… You smell like shit by the way" he said with a laugh.

"Come on, get up" I said as I gave him a paw, he grabbed it and I pulled him up, then we walked to the room where Ada and Judy went.

"All done?" I asked as I opened the door.

"I'm not sure about this…" said Ada while looking at the makeshift rope.

"It's not about being sure, it's more about it being our only option" said Judy as she looked down the window.

"Touché" replied Ada, then she and Judy sniffed something and turned around to look at me.

"It's rotten flesh, don't question it"

They gave me a strange look, "So you're covered with that?" asked Ada

"Yeah, they don't like rotten stuff. Well it's not that they don't like it, they prefer fr-" I stopped myself, I was going to say fresh meat but that 'fresh meat' is Judy's family, "they just don't like it" they gave me stranger looks, "Oh come on, I saw it on a game and it actually works!" still the same look, "Let's just get out of here…" this time they nodded.

"Ladies first" said Nick with a grin. Judy and Ada rolled their eyes in annoyance and turned around to the window.

Ada was about to go down the rope but I stopped her, "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Here" I said as I gave her a gun.

She smiled and grabbed it, then she went down the rope. We looked down the window and she gave us a thumbs up, already in the ground.

As Judy went down me and Nick heard banging on the door, "Time's up" I said as I placed a drawer in front of the door. There was a really strong animal banging from the other side, "We can't wait anymore, you ready?" as soon as I saw Nick nod I grabbed him and went down the rope with him.

"Uh oh…" Mumbled Nick as we heard the drawer be thrown away from the door, we were half way down the rope when a buffalo looked down the window.

"No more buffalos for the love of-" I was cut off by something unexpected, the buffalo started to pull us up.

"Is a savage able to do that- woah!" I put Nick in front of me and hugged him from behind as I let go of the rope, I fell on the ground and Nick fell on my stomach.

I grunted in pain as Nick got up from me, "Go on a diet or something" I joked as I got up with his help.

When I stood up I felt something strange on my back, I jumped a little and that thing went up and down, creating more pain, "The fuck is this?" I asked as I felt for it with my hand.

Ada let out a gasp while Nick and Judy gave me worried looks, then I felt it. I fell on my bow and it was sticking out of my back, I firmly grabbed it and pulled it out, "Are you crazy?!" asked Ada worriedly.

"Yeah, for you" I said with a smile, hiding my pain, "Good thing I brought bandages with me"

"Where did you leave your car?" asked Nick.

I gave him a troubled smile, "It kind of stopped working on my way here…" I actually went around running over stuff but that's my little secret.

"We can still use ours, right?" asked Judy.

"I didn't bring the keys" answered Ada.

"Nor did I" replied Nick.

The three of them turned around to look at me, "How in the hell would I know where you left them? by the way I don't know how to start a car without a key, so yeah…"

Now we all turned around to Nick, "Me being a con artist doesn't mean that I know how to steal a car" we kept on staring at him until he let out a grunt and rolled his eyes "Well... I do know how to steal a car, but not because I'm a con artist!" we just laughed at him, but it was relieving to know that he could.

"Take this" I said to Judy as I gave her my last gun.

"What about you?" she asked.

"I have to take care of my wounds, let's go"

We made our way to where the cars were parked, the animals were still inside the house, probably eating… yeah. Ada broke the driver's window and the alarm went off, Nick got in and did some stuff, hell if I know what he did but the alarm stopped, Ada and Nick worked on the car while Judy and I kept watch, some animals looked at us through the windows but they kept eating. 'How does this thing work?' I thought as I bandaged myself and saw one of the bunnies knock on the window, he didn't seem to be a savage and the savages looked at him and did nothing… 'Do they know if he's going to turn savage or something?' after a few seconds the bunny started to have seizures and fell to the ground. I was done bandaging myself and Judy looked at where I was looking, eventually the same bunny appeared, this time with bloodshot eyes.

Judy let out a gasp and between tears she mumbled something, "Dad…"

'Fuck' then Judy did something I wasn't expecting, she grabbed the gun and aimed at the bunny, hands trembling and tears rolling down her cheeks.

"What're you doing?"

"I-" she sobbed, "He wouldn't want to be an animal eating savage, he-" her face showed a pained expresion as she sniffed and more tears rolled down her face, "He will… He will be with my family, with my mother"

'The fact that her family was dead had to get to her now…' I got serious, "Let me do it then" I said as I opened my hand, gesturing her to give the gun to me.

"No! I have to do this, I can't make you do it"

I kneeled next to her, "You'll regret it Judy, believe me, you never forget" I said as I approached my hand to grab the gun.

She swatted my hand away and aimed with her trembling hands down the sights, I let out a sigh and hugged her with an arm, grabbing the gun with my free hand, "Please let me do it, for your own good"

She let go of the gun and hugged me back, still trembling and crying, "Why, why does it have to be like this?" she asked between sobs.

"I don't know Judy… but one thing I do know is that our dead are never dead to us, until we have forgotten them" she hugged me tighter and her crying got louder.

As I aimed down the sights Nick emerged from the car, "All don-" he stopped talking when he saw Judy and me, then he looked at what I was aiming. Before he could say anything there was a loud bang, the window shattered and the bunny fell dead to the ground. His eyes widened in shock and disbelief, then anger as he jumped at me.

"Nick wait!" yelled Ada.

I let go of Judy and Nick dropped me to the ground, "Nick don't" yelled Judy, but he didn't listen, he started to hit me on the face, one, two, three times, that's how far I cared to count, I just smiled at him.

"Why did you kill him?! why did you shot Judy's dad?!" he yelled as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

"It's called mercy" I answered dryly and kept smiling.

Nick frowned in anger and was about to hit me again, but stopped as Judy spoke, "I asked him to do it!"

Nick turned around to Judy, "What?" you could hear in his voice that he was far from believing it.

"That" said Judy as she looked to the ground and tears rolled down her face, Ada placed a hand over her shoulder.

Nick turned around to look at me and his nose bumped into something, not my fist, but my nose. He tried to pull away but I grabbed his head and kept him there, I looked at him dead in the eyes for what seemed to be a minute, then I kissed his nose and let go of his head, he backed away and I fell back to the ground laughing like a maniac, "Everytime I give a fuck, it back fires on me! hahahaha-Ouch, fuck! hahahahaha!" as I laughed like an idiot some of my wounds opened, "That face when I kissed you, hahahaha! I just can't-" another wound opened, "Okay that one hurt a lot"

"What…" Nick looked at me astonished.

"Are you gonna get up or do you just like the cowgirl position that much? or maybe you have the likes of your sister?" I winked at him with a big grin. He got flustered and tried to get up but I moved his hand away and he fell on my chest, "I can't believe it, you actually thought of it!" to my surprise I saw Judy and Ada let out a giggle as Nick finally got up.

"You really are crazy, aren't you?" asked Nick with an annoyed smirk.

I laughed once again, "Ada asked me that not too long ago, do you want me to give you the same answer?"

He remembered what I said and facepalmed, "For the love of-" a loud sound interrupted him. We turned around towards it and the same buffalo that tried to pull us up was making his way through the window, "We have to go, now!" yelled Nick as he got into the driver's seat, when the buffalo was already on his way Ada and Judy got into the back seats, I tried to get up but my wounds didn't let me.

'Too late' I thought as I saw the buffalo get dangerously closer to us, "Go!" Nick gave me a worried look, "NOW!"

The buffalo was about to crash against the car when Nick pressed down on the gas, leaving the buffalo a centimeter away from hitting the car with it's horns, 'You have to come here and ruin it all, don't you?' I thought as I got up and searched for my gun… 'Wait… fuck' the grass was tall and I had dropped the gun when I started laughing, everything I had left were some throwing knives and my katana, of course all of that would've been enough to kill him, but with my swollen face and my not-so-old wounds now open I was in a lot of pain, if I weren't trained it would be unbearable. I could hardly throw and hardly swing, in other words, I was done for.

I wasn't giving up on life that easy, I was ready to run for my life like a chicken, but when he was about to charge at me he was thrown away, Nick crashed the car against him and opened the co-driver door, "Get in!"

I jumped into the car and closed the door, Nick drove away from the buffalo and now we were on the road, "That was close" I said as I finished bandaging my wounds once again and then spoke to Nick, "Can you put your arm up? like this" I said as I touched the ceiling of the car with my hand, he gave me a strange look and did the same with his right arm, leaving his lap free of obstacles, I had a headache and I wanted to rest so I laid my head on his lap and went to sleep… maybe I passed out, eitherways I sleep.

 **:-Ada's POV-:**

Wolf asked something to Nick, then he laid his head on Nick's lap and Nick got flustered, "Hey, buddy" said Nick as he touched him on the shoulder, Wolf didn't answer.

I got worried, "Is he okay?"

"Yeah, he's breathing" Nick let out a sigh, "Why did he have to sleep on my lap though?"

Judy smiled, "He likes foxes"

He let out another sigh, "Not you too, please"

"Don't go stealing him from me" I said as I poked him in the back, Nick just grunted back at us in annoyance.

"Hey Judy, I… I'm sorry" said Nick.

Judy gave him a smile, "If you're saying sorry for jumping onto Wolf then you know to who you should say sorry"

He sighed, "I'm sorry Ada, I'll apologize to Wolf when he's awake"

"Don't worry, he likes you enough to not hit you back" I gave him a reassuring smile and I could swear that I saw him look at Wolf and break into a smile.

Many questions lingered in the air, we were worried about Judy but we couldn't just ask her how she was doing, her family was just gone in less than a second.

"So… to where am I driving to?" asked Nick.

"Let me put the address for you" I said as I approached the GPS, I put the address to my apartment, remembering what Wolf said about going there if we had trouble, even though he's here with us… Better place than any I guess.

 **:-A few hours later-:**

We went through many places, dead bodies were carelessly lying around and you could see one and another animal looking at us from inside the houses, eventually we reached Tundratown, some police officers stopped us so me and Judy showed them our badges and they let us go in, inside the animals were going about like nothing had happened, Tundratown closed it's walls to the majority of people and was still unaffected. We reached my apartment and the receptionist gave me a key to my room, I opened the door and we saw that the T.V was on but there was no one, maybe Wolf left it on as he left in a hurry. Anyways, we carried Wolf to my bed and after that we found two notes on the door of the fridge.

 _Agatha: I made you breakfast and left it on the fridge, there's more stuff to eat if you get hungry, don't do anything reckless! I'll be back in a few hours… If I don't come back search for Ada Wilde._

'Who's Agatha…' I read the other note.

 _To Nick and Judy:_

 _If you found this note it means that something happened, don't ask me how I got this, you don't want to know, but I have the key to two other rooms. I sent Ada and Judy the same two messages, those messages were the location of the keys, but if it's for you two you would probably need only one, right? ;)_

I just laughed as the two gave each other embarrassed look, they had been really close to each other this week, "I'll take care of Wolf, let's just call it a day" they nodded in agreement and we looked for the keys, thanks to Wolf's messages we found them easily, one was on top of the fridge and the other one under my drawer. None of us wanted to hear another word about this day so we were taking a well deserver rest from the past days and events. They took the two keys and left towards the apartments, although I did wonder if they went together to one.

I went back to my room and when I opened the door I was greeted by something unexpected, a little fox.

"Is Wolf okay?" asked the fox.

"Yeah… you should be Agatha, right?" she nodded.

"Oh, I know you, you're Ada!" she said happily, "Wolf told me a lot about you, he really loves you!"

"That should be me" I said with a smile, happy to hear those words, "Come with me, we should let Wolf sleep" I said as I stretched a paw out to her, she came over and grabbed it, we walked out and I closed the door. We sat on the couch and watched T.V. She told me how Wolf met her, It wasn't a pretty story, Wolf killed her dad but he was a savage so she would've ended up dead, I guess there was no other way around it. She also told me that Wolf treated her better than her actual dad… it was really unexpected, I don't know if Wolf treated her like a princess or if her dad was just bad… probably both... I hope it's just the former.

 **:-Night time-:**

Agatha was asleep next to me, I laid her on the couch, covered her with some sheets and went to my room to see if Wolf was awake or if he had any wounds. I went in and he was sleeping like a rock, I undressed him… well that's what I wanted, I just took his shirt off. I saw the amount of scars that he got himself in the past days and I recognized one of his scars, I had seen it before, it was from a bullet. I regret leaving him, I shouldn't have from the start, "I'm sorry…" I whispered as I caressed his cheek.

Wolf tried to feel for something on the side I sleep, seeing that there was nothing he did a pained face and mumbled something in his sleep, "Sorry…"

I let out a long sigh and walked towards my wardrobe, as I grabbed my sleepwear a paper fell, I grabbed it and started to read.

 _To ada:_

 _If you're reading this I might or might not be dead, eitherways let me tell you about myself in this note mostly in case of my death. I'm 32 (Although I'm not sure if I'm that age in this body), my family left me for adoption and some shady people picked me up when I was 4, I was trained and tortured to kill people for many years and when pushed, killing is as easy as breathing. 28 fucking years of harsh training and killing. That was my life. Sometimes I read books and stuff like that, but that was it. As for important info, I killed my parents and their two childs for money. I don't know how I got here or who this other Wolf is but right now I'm a combination and a mess between the two, although mainly the murderer (Sorry). If you wanted me to say smoething that I'm completely sure about and that will never change… I actually could, it would be my love for you, you make me feel alive. I like a quote that said "It doesn't matter who you are or what you look like, so long as somebody loves you." So do you still love me Ada? even after I told you I am, what I've done? Whatever your answer is, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I be a hitman or a doctor, a killer or a savior, I love you and you are my everything. If you still love me then turn the paper around and keep on reading and know that I'm happy. And if you don't… then I hope I am long dead._

I could hardly read as my eyes filled with tears, I wipped them away and turned the paper around like it said and I kept on reading.

 _Ada… Ada Ada Ada, I just can't get bored of your name. Alive or not, if you kept on reading then there's another thing that will never change… I will always be your dumb wolf._

More tears flowed down my cheeks, for such a stupid thing to make me cry like this… stupid.

 _I was trained to feel no emotion but thanks to this other me I can, and for the first emotion I feel in my life to be one of the-if not the strongest one someone can feel, it's overwhelming, strange and scary, yet accepted._

 _Have I already said how much I love you? I'm sorry if it comes off as annoying, but everytime I think about you is like falling in love all over again… Now that was embarrassing to write… You've created a monster._

 _To finish this let me tell you I'm sorry, I saw your face when you shot the tiger to save me, you said 'Not again' too. I'm sorry I made you feel that pain again and I'm sorry I made you kill someone just to save me… I'm sorry, I wouldn't be surprised if you left me, what good have I brought to you?_

 _Sorry._

 _See how many emotions I probably made you feel? Now put the doctor, he has felt many emotions his whole life and yet he loved you so much. Now put the murderer, he has never felt emotions, he wasn't supposed to feel them, he was dead until he met you and this other self and now he lives to love you, I live to love you, you gave me life, something worth living and dying for, yourself. I'm both of them and yet I'm neither, but both love you and so do I._

It ended with that, I looked over at Wolf and he was sleeping soundly, like always. I wanted to tell him so many things… but what kind of lover would I be if I woke up my big sleepy ball of fur? he just loves sleeping too much, I'll leave him at it for now. Once again I wipped away my tears and put on my sleepwear, then I got in the bed with Wolf.

In less than a second Wolf had hugged me and mumbled something in his sleep, "Love… You…"

I couldn't help it but to giggle quietly, he's just way too 'awake' when sleeping, as stupid as it sounds. I hugged him back and went to sleep… Even after everything that happened this week, after knowing his past… I can't help it but to love him even more.

* * *

 **Next time I'll just name my OC Garfield and be done with it… Actually I love lasagna so I probably should... hehehe. Anyways, sometimes you'll see a lovely Wolf and other times a murderer, just leaving that clear as this letter probably doesn't strike as written by a murderer and many other things won't really seem like that, I want to keep my romance bruh. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for beta reading!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Stay by me

**Zootopian Fulf : I'm not good at creating OC's so I can take a look, but it might take time because some of my chapters are already planned out and adding more characters would bring me to hell.**

 **it's me : Nah, just words from movies and stuff, I'm good at spanish and english, that's it.**

* * *

 **Pancakes**

* * *

 **:-Next day, Wolf's POV-:**

I woke up to a light headache and a small wave of pain as I opened my eyes. 'What…' I hardly remember anything from yesterday, I had passed out on Nick's lap and… I'm hugging Ada. We're in the apartment, that means we made it to Tundratown and the cops didn't see me… the letter. I looked over Ada and saw the paper on top of the night table… she read it, and she is here with me. 'Don't cry don't cry don't cry don't… we need never be ashamed of our tears… I like that quote'

I hugged Ada tighter, when I did so she started to wake up, "Hey"

"Hey…" she said sleeply.

"Good morning"

"You awoke before me… can't believe it…" she let out a yawn, "Is it cold? you're trembling a little"

"Nah" I was indeed trembling.

"Then what is it…" she asked as she turned around between my arms to face me, her sleepy eyes widened a little in shock, "Why are you crying?"

"Because you love me" I was crying out of sheer happiness and joy. Ada loves me, that's all I could care about.

She gave me a sweet smile, "You truly are one lovable ball of fur" she said as she pulled my head into her chest, "Of course I love you, dumb wolf" she whispered as she caressed my head.

I snuggled my face in her chest and felt at ease, when I'm with her I'm so weak… I love her too much. I'm a cuddled so for me this is heaven, I'm happy to the point that I don't know what to do next… I'll sleep, that always fixes everything, I'm a genius!

"Hey, don't go sleeping on me, it's already morning you lazy wolf"

"Meh" I snuggled closer to her.

"Come on now" she said as she tugged me lightly.

"Meeh" I mumbled sleepily.

"Mmmh… I'll make you pancakes" my ears perked up to those words.

"Pancakes?"

"Yeah" she was still caressing my head… I didn't want to leave her arms but pancakes… Pancakes! one of my many weaknesses that I never told her about.

"Pancakes" I said as I popped up from her arms and my muzzle touched hers, she gave me a kiss and a smile and I rubbed my nose with hers, "Pancakes"

"You're too cute for your own good"

"Pancakes"

"I have created a monster" she said with a laugh.

After that we got up and she made fucking pancakes. I have pancakes, I have Ada, I can die happy.

Agatha woke up to the smell of pancakes, something truly wonderful. she got up from the sofa and walked up to me, "What's that?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes.

I let out a laugh, "Oh thy poor child don't know the wonderful existance of pancakes, I shall you to heaven with the food of gods" I said as I pulled her up and sat her on my lap, "Enjoy" I gave her my fork and took a sip from my coffee.

"Don't spoil her too much" said Ada with a smile as she looked at us.

"I really like it" said Agatha to my happiness.

"Suit yourself thy queen, I shall stop the angry ogre from touching thy sacred pancakes" I said as I pointed the butter fork at Ada, "En garde, you monster" Ada rolled her eyes and took a sip from her coffe, Agatha just giggled.

It took me a little bit to realize that Agatha ate everything that was left on my plate, I did eat, but… pancakes… sad story. I just looked at my empty plate when a pancake appeared out of nowhere, I looked over at Ada and she was smiling, "Did you just give me a pancake? no way…" I approached Ada, "Me love ogre" I said as I tried to hug her, she avoided me with a grin on her face, "Let me love youuu"

We played cat and mouse around the apartment as Agatha laughed at us, eventually she entered her room so I went in and closed the door, there was no escape, "You're trapped, so let me love you~"

As I looked around the room I saw a bump on the bed, "I've got you now" I whispered as I approached the bed, I grabbed the sheets and pulled them up to reveal exactly what I was expecting, a pillow! a pillow? "It's a trap!" I yelled as I turned around and something leapt at me, pushing me over the bed.

Ada held my arms against the bed, I let out a defeated sigh, "You win, Snowflake"

"So what's my prize, Wolfy?" she asked with a smile.

"Me?"

"That'll do" she said as she gave me a long kiss. We enjoyed each other's touch for a minute and as thing got 'out of hand' we were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Well, it's not like we were going further than that with Agatha in the next room, right? right?'

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Someone's at the door" said Agatha from the other side.

"It had to be when things were getting good, right?" said Ada with a sigh.

"Don't worry, we'll catch up later" I said with a wink. She got up and grabbed a coat, I grabbed my combat knife just in case and we walked out of the bedroom.

I looked through the peephole and saw a police officer, that was enough for me, "It's the police" I whispered to Ada.

"We are the police" she whispered back.

"I'm wanted, remember?"

"Shit, I forgot about that… I'll open the door, hide somewhere"

"Ok" I replied, I walked to the bedroom and hid on the wardrobe. 'I was starting to forget about the savages and the being wanted deal, everything was just so nice… what a shame'

Eventually the bedroom's door opened and someone turned the lights on, "And this is my room"

"Excuse me" said the officer as he went in, he searched around the room and eventually was about to open the wardrobe.

"Hey, that's private!" complained Ada.

"I'm sorry lady, I have orders to search thoroughly" he said as he opened the wardrobe. "Time for me to come out of the closet! That came out wrong…'

"Didn't you hear the lady?" I asked as I grabbed him from the neck and pulled him up, choking him. He tried to grab his taser so I punched him in the gut and dropped him on the ground, I grabbed one of his arms and turned around on his back and then I placed my knife on his neck, "That's not very polite, is it no…w? Alex? the heck are you doing here?"

I let him go and he got up, "Jeez, you hit hard" he said as he rubbed the place where I had punched him.

"Sorry about that, seems like you were transferred to Tundratown"

"Do you know him?" asked Ada astonished by the change of atmosphere.

"He's the wolf that I told you about, he was going to join our precinct. Anyways, what're you doing here?"

"We're sending people to look for officers that we know of that live in Tundratown. I remembered what you told me about a detective fox and all so I looked her up and came here" he said as he rubbed his head.

"I remember you, you jumped at Bogo when he was attacking me and Judy!"

"That would be me" he said with a smile.

Something's off about him… I can't quite put my finger on it. "You do know that I'm wanted, right?"

"Yeah, if anyone asks for her and her relation with you I'll say that I already searched her house and that you hardly knew each other, how things are right now they won't bother to search again"

"Thanks, it means a lot" I said as I walked out of the bedroom, "Well then, why are we staying here? let me make you a coffee or something"

"Oh thanks, but I'm good, I just came here for that, I'm still on duty"

"Ok-" someone knocked at the door, "What now…" I said with a sigh.

I walked over to the door and looked through the peephole once again, there were two cops, "Your buddies?" I whispered to Alex.

"I completely forgot… go hide, I'll deal with that"

"Sure" I said as I went back to the bedroom.

After a minute someone opened the door, "They're gone" said Ada.

I let out a sigh in relief, "Good riddance"

We walked out of the bedroom and Agatha turned around to us, "Why did the police come here?"

"Uh… Ada is a detective so they were asking her something about a case"

"Why were you hiding?" she asked curiosly.

"They uh… don't like me?"

"Oh… But I like you!" she said happily. 'My heart can't take this'

I walked over to her and caressed her head, "I like you too" she smiled at me and then kept on watching T.V, I turned around to Ada and gave her a smile, she smiled too. 'Maybe we actually can have a family… I wonder'

"My pancake is cold now… and the coffee too… stupid cops, no respect for my food" I complained as I ate the cold pancake, of course it wasn't going to waste.

"What a shame, right?" said Ada with a grin.

"You just like to see me suffer, don't you?" I asked as I ate.

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

"Whatever you say Snowflake, so what did Alex tell the other two cops?"

"Oh, he told them that I was the only one in the apartment, there's some other officers in this apartment that worked at our precinct, that's why he wasn't alone"

"So nice of him, right?" I said with a smile.

"I guess so, anyways have you heard the news?"

I let out a choked laugh, "Which one?"

"About the mayor, Lionheart is dead and Bellwether is taking the spot"

"Savages?"

Ada let out a sigh, "He shot himself"

"Mmhm… wait, what?"

"That and there was no reason for him to do it, he wasn't going to be eaten a alive, he left no note, nothing" after that she let out a yawn… 'Cute'

"Maybe it wasn't suicide" I said as I raised an eyebrow in an exaggerated manner to add impact, she raised an eyebrow too and we laughed at each other.

I let out a long sigh, "You know, this morning I had completely forgot about the savages and all, it was nice I must say"

She sighed too, "Same here… and now with you being wanted we will never hear the end of it, with or without savages"

My ears went down, she was right… we would have to leave Zootopia or something and it was my fault, "Sorry…"

She walked up to me and got on my lap, after that she laid her head next to mine, "As long as I have you it's okay"

I snuggled my head closer to hers and we spent a minute like that, just enjoying each other's company. Then we heard a knock on the door, "I've got it" I said as she got off me.

I looked through the peephole and saw… 'Is that Judy's ear?'

I opened the door and I found myself a fox and a bunny, "Good to see you guys"

"Morning" said Nick sleeply.

"Hey Wolf, Ada" said Judy with a smile.

Ada waved at them, "I'll go take a shower" she said as she went to her bedroom.

"Well come in, I'm freezing my butt with the door open"

They came in and took their coats off, I closed the door and looked at them, they were staring at Agatha, "You haven't met her?"

They both shook their heads, Agatha was now looking at them with a curious face.

I placed a paw on Nick's head, "This is Nick Wilde, Ada's brother" and then I placed a paw con Judy's head, "And this is his girlfriend, Judy Hopps"

They both smiled at Agatha, then they realized what I had said, "Wolf!" complained Judy, Nick let out a sigh and I laughed at them.

"I can't help it!" I said as I laughed.

"Nick loves Judy like you love Ada?" asked Agatha inocently.

"Yep" I said with a grin.

"Now we're never going to hear the end of it, are we?" asked Nick with a smirk.

"Nope" replied Judy.

I kneeled to their size and laughed slowly and sarcastically, I enjoyed every second. After that Nick turned around to look at me, "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll grab a coat" as I walked to the bedroom I was Judy sit down next to Agatha and talk to her… "If I were to marry Ada she could be the g… what am I thinking…' I grabbed my coat and left the apartment with Nick, "So what did you want to talk about?"

He sighed, "We saw a cop go into your apartment, did anything happen?"

"Oh, I knew him so he caused no trouble, I don't plan on bringing you guys with me if I ever go to jail"

"Don't even think about getting caught"

"Have you been caught?" I asked curiously.

"Nothing serious, just some mistakes by the cops, but just waiting on a cell wasn't nice, I despised it… Something about being trapped or losing freedom in some sort of way drives me nuts" he sounded a little bit down.

"And if someone you love and trust asked you to give yourself in?" I was curious to know what Nick would do.

"You think Ada would ask you to do that?" he was spot on, I just nodded, "I don't know, if this 'going savage' deal ever gets solved then you would be next on the list"

"Yeah… Eh, forget it, can we go inside now?" I said with a shiver.

"Sure" we walked back into the aparment and I closed the door.

Ada was walking back to her bedroom with just a towel, Nick looked away and I had a big grin on my face, "Stop tempting me or you'll get it" I said with a wink, Nick grunted in disgust at the thought and Judy put her paws on Agatha's ears.

"Wolf!" said Judy as she looked at me.

"It's not like you aren't getting the knot someday" I said with a grin as I placed a paw on Nick's head.

Nick, Judy and Ada rolled their eyes in annoyance, 'Success!' I thought with a cheeky grin on my face, after that I took a shower…

 **:-Half an hour later-:**

"So… where are we going?" asked Nick as I drove. I wanted to buy something for Ada and I wanted his opinion on it… Although I wasn't expecting much.

"Here" I said as I parked Ada's car, I wouldn't forgive myself if I hadn't gone back to get it.

We got out and I walked towards a jewelry shop, Nick looked at me with an eyebrow raised, "Really?"

"Yeah. Don't make that face, it's not like I'm buying a wedding ring… yet" I said with a smile.

"Then what is it?"

"Something for the both of us, necklaces for couples or something like that" I said as we went in.

I looked around the store and eventually a weasel came up to me, "Is there anything I can help you with?" he looked old.. maybe he was the owner, it wasn't a big store anyways.

"Uh… yeah, I'm looking for some necklaces for couples" I said as I scratched the back of my head.

"Are you two the couple?" asked the weasel as he went behind the counter.

As much as I wanted to annoy Nick I controlled myself, "No sir, sadly no"

"I swear to god Wolf I'm doubting about your sexuality" said Nick as he rubbed his eyes.

"But she's a fox too if that helps" as I said that the weasel looked at me with strange eyes… 'Is he against interspecies relations?'

"Come with me young man" said the weasel as he opened a door behind the counter and walked inside, I looked at Nick and we both shrudded our shoulders, then I followed the weasel and Nick waited outside.

The weasel opened another room and waited for me to catch up, then he turned on the lights, "Woah…" the room had several altars with a box on top of them and in the wall behind each altar a different picture… they were all interspecies couples, "What is this room?"

"Many years ago interspecies couples were despised by almost everyone, it was unnatural, but for these couples… for these couples it was the most natural thing in the world, they said that their relationships were just another way of loving" the old weasel grew distant with each word, "These were people I knew… there was a pacific protest for interspecies rights" he paused for a moment, "A bunch of… pardon my language, fucking maniacs appeared and gunned them down, I was there with the one I loved, she was an otter. As we ran she got hit, of everyone around us she got hit… I saw how life escaped her beautiful green eyes… that day she died in my arms" the weasel was now crying quietly.

"I'm sorry to hear that…" It seems like the only good thing here in Zootopia was prey and predator being together…

"Every couple here is long dead, they died in the protest or maybe in the streets, killed by some criminal that was against interspecies… I've been making necklaces for each one of them so they could live on in a different way, just to remember them. That one's for you son" he said as he pointed to one of the altars, the picture on top of this one was of a wolf that looked a lot like me holding a red fox in his arms.

I walked to the altar and looked at the picture, then at the box, "Can I?" I asked to the weasel.

"It's not finished yet, I still have to add some details but go ahead" he said with a smile.

I opened the box and found myself two necklaces, one of them was a black wolf and the other one a fox, together their muzzles touched and their arms and legs formed a heart, "The fox isn't finished yet, I have to add the red colors of the fur. The wolf is made out of black gold and the fox out of white gold, the chains are a combination of the two"

I was at a loss of words, they were so detailed… I dare to say that they were better than a wedding ring, "Actually the fox I'm in love with is an arctic fox so it being white is a good thing… I- I don't know what to say, this is beautiful, just… perfect"

"Is there anything you want me to add?" asked the old weasel.

"I can't ask for more, can I?"

"Go ahead, please"

I feel so bad doing this… "The tip of her ears and tail are black, that's all"

"Consider it done young man, it would be ready tomorrow at this same hour" he looked really pleased with himself, "These necklaces are yours"

"I can't just take them for free… I mean, look at the effort you put on them and they're made of gold too, please give me a price or I just won't be able to sleep at night"

"It's okay son, you can have them"

"Please give me a price" I pleaded.

"Is that what you want?" he asked.

"Yes sir"

He let out a sigh, "Okay then"

I'm pretty sure the weasel did a huge discount on those necklaces, they were completely made out of gold. After paying I left the shop with Nick…

"So what took you so long?" asked Nick as we walked back to the car, "You paid for something but I see no jewelry"

"We talked about something, you'll see that it was worth the wait" I said with a smile.

"It better be" After that we got to the car and I drove towards the apartment…

 **:-Half an hour later-:**

I opened the door of the apartment and we were greeted by a laughing fox and an embarrassed bunny, "Look at that devilish laugh" I said as I and Nick took our coats off.

"I can't help it" said Ada as she tried to hold her laughter and failed.

"So, shall we do anything today?" I asked as I yawned.

"Shopping!" yelled Agatha excitedly.

"Anyone against it?" I asked as I looked at Nick.

"Aaaand why're you only looking at me?"

"Because you're the only one in an acceptable emotional state" I said as I pointed to a fox laughing like and idiot and a bunny covering her face in embarrassement.

"If it involves free food then I'm in" said Nick with a smirk.

"Then it's done, Agatha go shower so we can leave" she got up from the sofa with her tail wagging around and went into the bathroom…

 **:-A few hours later-:**

"I think the torture is over" I whispered to Nick.

"I hope" he whispered back. We had carried bags around for hours and we were finally leaving.

"Fuck, Nick I gotta go to the toilet, I'll catch up with you guys later"

"Sure, I'll tell them" as he said that I turned around and looked for a bathroom…

A few minutes later I was done and I was walking back to the car, we parked it outside of the mall so I had to walk even more with the bags, "Kill me please…" I mumbled as the weigh of the bags tired my arms.

"I think we can help with that" said a stranger.

"Wha-" I was pushed to an alley, I let the bags go and managed to keep my balance but I was already far inside the alley, far enough so that other people wouldn't notice, I looked at the fucker that had pushed me and I saw 4 hooded animals, I couldn't see what they were.

"We saw you with that vixen, you think we're going to accept that kind of shit? you make us sick" one of them spoke.

"It looks like we have a virgin here, have you ever had a relationship? Do the world a favor keep on fucking your hand, it's not like we need more people like you, although I do feel bad because your life must be pretty miserable if you go around harassing people for interspecies relationships" I said with a cheeky smile.

"Let's teach him some manners" said one of them, after that two of them pulled out stun guns and one of them pulled a knife, the last one just stayed back, 'Strange'

"Get a girlfriend" I taunted them. The ones with the stun guns started to charge at me, 'Idiots' I thought as I ran deeper into the alley, I reached a space where they could come at me one at a time.

The first one had a stun gun on his right arm, he tried to stun me with it so I grabbed his arm and pulled it towards me, he almost touched my left side, after that I broke his arm with my right elbow and he let go of the stun gun, I let him go and grabbed it as it fell to the ground, then I placed it on his neck and turned it on, he fell unconsious to the ground, "Sorry about that, your friend won't be able to masturbate for a while, poor poor guy, right?" I said with a grin.

The next one also had a stun gun, this one was more careful, to the point that I got bored and just walked towards him, I stunned him and he stunned me, of course he was no profesional and his threshold was shitty so he fell unconsious to the ground. "Give me a challenge for the love of-" a strange sound was heard, "Oh sorry, I didn't see him, it seems he won't be getting any love tonight too" I had stepped on the guy's arm and broke it, on purpose of course.

The one with the knife was next. Just like the first one, he tried to stab me so I grabbed his wrist as he thrusted with the knife and broke it, "Aaand no love for you" I said as he dropped the knife and I placed a stun gun on his neck and turned it on, "Another one bites the dust" I said with a grin as I faced the last one. He reached for something in his coat and I grimaced, 'Shit' I thought as I saw him pull out a gun and point it at me…

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, yay! If someone wants to see what the necklaces would be like then look up FoxCraftCreations!**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for beta reading!**


	7. Chapter 7 - A Bad Time

**Zootopian Fulf : Wink wink at the start, I like knives better too but I only own butter knives and such, poor me.**

* * *

 **Warning: Rape/Sexual assault** **ATTEMPT ****(R/Sa for short), torture and of course gore... But especially torture. (It's not some hardcore R/Sa attempt with an overly produced scene, but it's there. The torture in the other hand... yee)**

 **Read at your own risk (There is a warning that will cover the R/Sa and another one for the torture).**

 **This chapter is... uh... I dunno, and I say it including the continuation (Chapter 7.1). Some of you guys might be wondering how the heck did we jump into this kind of subjects and I understand that, but this story is my first one and I want to see what I'm good at, plus this things DO happen sadly and it's interesting to see characters in situations like this. This is _fiction_. I don't want to sound mean but I'm serious here and I know that those are touchy subjects.**

 **Before anyone jumps at me this story is rated M and you know what to expect from one, warnings were placed and I'm really sorry if anyone can't take this chapter, there's very little that is out of the warnings but I did try to make the most out of it. As a final reminder this is an ATTEMPT and clothes removal is as far as it will go.** **Without further ado... enjoy? can I say that?**

* * *

"Hey, that's cheating!" I said as I backed away. 'Fuck… Do I have enough time to cover myself with one of this guys? Fuck!'

"Not so tough now, are we?" said the animal as he played around with the gun. 'The last time I got shot I had a proper medkit for the situation, now I would be taken to a hospital and then I would go to jail… shitshitshit'

"Come on, don't be shy" he taunted, "I should just shoot you" he said as he brought the gun to his head, "Just like thi-" a strange sound was heard and he started to spasm, he slowly brought the gun down and pointed it at me but I was already using one of the animals as a shield.

He dropped the gun and fell unconscious, "What did just happen?" I asked as I dropped the animal that I was holding to the ground.

"Wolf are you okay?!" I knew that voice.

"Alex?" I said as I approached the person that saved me.

"Yeah, I saw you and I was going to talk to you but this guys appeared and pushed you over here, what happened?" he asked as he looked at the other 3 animals in the ground.

"They were Against insterspecies relationships, they saw me with Ada" I said as I approached the animal that was holding the gun. 'How did he pass out? did Alex shock him with an elephant taser or something? Jeez'

"Are you hurt? I mean they outnumbered y-" something was heard, it sounded like when you step on a twig… close enough, "Did you just step on his arm?"

"No I didn't" I said with a smile. I had to break one of his arms too, of course, "I'm fine by the way… can't say the same about their arms"

"You know what, they deserved it anyways, now get out before my partner comes here" he said as he hurried me out of the alley.

"Thanks for the save, I owe you one" I said as I grabbed the stuff from my bags and walked away.

"Don't mention it" he said with a sigh, then he spoke on his radio.

After a minute or two I reached Ada's car, Ada unlocked the trunk and I left the bags in there, then I got in the co-driver's seat.

"What took you so long?" asked Ada.

"You have the bladder of a horse" joked Nick.

"And the dick of one" I joked back… 'I hope Agatha didn't hear that'

"Dick rhymes with Nick!" said Agatha innocently, "Nick likes dick!"

Ada, Judy and I looked at each other and then we bursted out laughing, as we laughed Agatha yelled "Nick likes dick!" several times.

"I officially give up on life" complained Nick as we laughed.

When we finally calmed down Judy spoke, "So what took you so long?"

"My dong… that's the last one I swear" I said holding back a laugh.

"He never stops, does he?" asked Nick.

"Nope" replied Ada with a smile.

"I saw Alex and we talked a little, that's it" good thing this guys didn't get to hit me or I would be in trouble.

"Who's Alex?" asked Judy.

"Oh, you guys don't know him, he's the cop that came to Ada's apartment this morning"

"So that's why nothing happened" said Judy, I had completely forgot that she and Nick saw the cop go in.

"I didn't tell you about it?" asked Nick as he looked at Judy.

"You didn't, dumb fox" replied Judy.

"I-" I cut off Nick.

"Watch out!" I yelled as I placed a paw on Ada's shoulder, someone ran past the front of the car as she drove.

Ada stepped on the breaks and the car almost hit the animal, after that some cops ran past us and I hid, "What was that?" asked Ada.

"Hell if I know, you guys ok back there?" I asked as I looked at the back of the car… Nick and Judy were kissing, "Uh… how did that happen?"

When they realized what just happened they quickly pulled away from each other, "That was… Uh…" Judy was too flustered to answer.

"Ada, learn to drive please" said Nick jokingly.

"Wha- and what's the connection with my driving skills and your urge to kiss each other?" said Ada with fake indignance.

"You stepped on the breaks and that happened!" complained Nick.

"Well it was that or I run someone over" said Ada as she drove.

"Can we please not speak about it?" Judy asked as she covered her face in embarrassement. 'It has started!' I thought with a smile.

"Hey Ada, what do you think they would make, funnies or boxes?"

She rolled her eyes to look at me, "Wolf"

"You're no fun" I said with a smile, "Oh Judy, if you want you can get back to work, they were looking for cops that lived here in Tundratown and I guess you do now"

"Thanks…" she was still embarrassed… I must resist the urge to be annoying.

After that the day was slow paced, we just went around town and when it was night we came back to our apartments and I felt a big relief as I took off the big coat that I was wearing, I had to hide my face all day and it's not an enjoyable thing.

Today Ada slept with Agatha… to the couch it is I guess…

 **:-Next day-:**

I grabbed my coat and opened the apartment's door but I was stopped by someone's words, "Where are you going this early?" asked a sleepy Ada.

"Sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, I was going to pick up some stuff that I had left on the car that broke down when I went to Bunnyburrow, remember?" I said as I closed the door so the cold wouldn't get in.

"Yeah…" she answered as she rubbed her eyes.

I walked up to her and gave her a kiss, when our lips parted I spoke, "Who's the lazy one now?"

"Just shut up and kiss me" she said as she pulled me in for another kiss.

I felt an urge to just stay here but I really needed my equipment, I caressed her cheek and got up, "I'll be going now"

"Just don't get-" she let out a yawn, "eaten or something"

"Will do" I said as I stepped out of the apartment.

I walked to Ada's car and got in, then I realized that I was missing something, 'Shit'

 **:-Ada's POV-:**

'That wolf… I'll just make me a coffee…' after a minute or two I was done making it, 'Aaaand I made two… what a waste'

My thought were interrupted by a knock on the door, "Hello? is Wolf in here?" asked a voice from outside, "It's Alex"

"Just a minute!" I said as I walked back to my room and grabbed a coat, after that I opened the door and greeted Alex.

"Ada, was it?" he asked.

"Yep, come in" I said as I held the door open.

"Many thanks" he said as he stepped in and I closed the door, "Is Wolf around here?"

"He left not too long ago, sorry" I said as I took a sip from my coffee, "He'll be back in a few hours"

He let out a sigh, "That's a shame"

"I can invite you to some coffee if you like it like Wolf does" I said as I sat down.

"It can't be that bad, can it?" he said as he approached the cup and took a sip, "That's…"

"Really sweet, I know" I said with a smile, Wolf has a sweet tooth to the point that it's dangerous.

"I can get behind this" said Alex with a laugh.

"Well I can't" I said with a small laugh, after that I heard a noise coming from my bedroom, "Be right back" I said as I left my cup and left to see what Agatha was doing, I found her playing around with some clothes in the wardrobe, "Really?" I asked as I saw the ones that she had picked up, they weren't suitable for her age and I don't say it size wise. After some back and forth with Agatha I got her out of those clothes and we walked to the kitchen, she got ahead of me and took a sip from my coffee, Alex broke into a smile as he saw the little fox drink from the cup, "Hey, that's not good for you!" I said as I grabbed the cup from her hands, Agatha puffed out her cheeks and went to the couch.

'Just how much has Wolf spoiled her' I though as I took a sip from my cup, "Sorry about that"

"No problem" he said with a smile.

After that we talked about how he met Wolf, as we talked Agatha came up to me, "Can I sleep more?" she asked as she almost fell asleep on the spot.

"Sure" I got off my chair and picked her up like Wolf picked me up, in a princess style carry, after that I laid her in my bed and tugged her in but something wasn't right, I was feeling sleepy too… way too sleepy.

 **-R/Sa Trigger warning; Tread lightly-**

I heard the bedroom's door close behind me and then footsteps, after that someone turned me around and pushed me over to the bed, making me fall next to Agatha, then that someone started to undo my coat, I tried to fight back but consciousness was slowly drifting away from me and my vision was fuzzy from the fast turn. I managed to hit whomever was doing this, "Still got a fight in ya" he said as he backed away a little, after that I got hit in the head, it hurt like hell but atleast it woke me up a little, I realized what was going on. Alex… that motherfucker drugged me and now he was going to try to… 'Not happening!' I tried to get up and I was hit on the head again but harder this time, after that I felt something in my arm… a needle. A few seconds after that I couldn't move anymore. He undid my coat… he undid the top part of my underwear… then… 'Wolf…' Tears fell down my face as I lost consciousness…

 **:-Wolf's POV-:**

'I'm an idiot' I thought as I walked back to the aparment, I had left my gun on the apartment because I didn't want to wake Ada up and she didn't have one in her car and to top it all I forgot to take mine when she woke up.

As I opened the door a thought crossed my mind and a cheeky smile crossed my face, 'Why not' I thought as I slowly opened the door, Ada wasn't expecting me so I wanted to play a prank on her, I went in and silently closed the door, I looked around but she wasn't anywhere to be found, then I heard a sound coming from her bedroom, 'Gotcha now…' I said as I slowly approached the door and opened it.

At first I didn't know what to make of what I was seeing, then my eyes adapted to the dark room and I felt a cold shiver run down my spine. Someone was on top of Ada and that someone was pulling her panties off. cop uniform… a wolf… "ALEX" I yelled in a growl as I charged at him, he yepled in surprise and tried to grab his gun, bad choice, there was no way he could unstrap his gun from the holder in time.

 **-R/Sa Trigger end. Torture and mentions of the R/Sa are present onwards-**

I grabbed him by the neck and pulled him behind me, he fell face to the floor and I jumped on top of him, holding him down.

"M-mercy!" he yelled as he struggled.

"Mercy…" I whispered slowly. I always had this back and forth with myself when I killed someone you know, that other me that was against it, but this time… Oh, this time we agreed, he was going to pay. It was a nice feeling, a calming one at that, for the first time we were one and only one and we agreed on killing someone, it was wonderful.

"I- I saved you!" he said in pain as I stepped on him.

"Why were you going to do this?" I asked in anger.

"What?"

"Answer me" I grunted.

"Because... I... Uh..." his words turned into whispers... 'He was going to do it just for pleasure, what else could it be'

I didn't speak, I grabbed his tranquilizer gun and shot him, after a minute he was unconscious. I grabbed my phone and sent a message to Nick and Judy:

"Ada, Agatha and I are taking some small vacations today, we're sleeping in, hope you guys don't mind!" after that I turned off the phone, I wanted no distractions.

I grabbed my wallet and my gun and left the room, I carried Alex to Ada's car and drove off towards the jewelry shop, I got out of the car and went in.

The old weasel greeted me with a smile, "Good to see you again young man, your necklace is finished" he said as he pulled a small box and opened it, inside laid the same necklaces but the fox had the tip of her ears and tail black.

"Thanks, it really means a lot" I said with a smile. I grabbed the box and left the shop, then I went to a hardware store and bought some stuff, when I was done I looked at my receipt to be sure I had everything:

Wood, LOTS of Lighter fluid **(LF for short)** ,Blowtorch, Sledgehammer, Wrench, Pliers, Gallon of water, Piece of cloth, Saw, Box with glass panels, Axe, Sack, Leather gloves, Ropes.

It was everything I needed... 'What a day this will be' I thought as I was done putting everything in the trunk, Alex was still sleeping, good. I drove off to Little Rodentia... The wait was killing me, I always killed for money but now I was doing it for my love for Ada and for revenge, although he didn't manage to do anything. I wanted to kill him and be done with it, but that was no fun, this was the first time in my life that I was so overpowered by the desire to kill someone, it's a strange feeling, sweet and driven, making me tremble in anticipation.

After a long ride and some savages here and there I finally reached my destination, I got out of the car and opened the trunk, I grabbed the leather gloves, the sack and the sledgehammer. I equipped the gloves and used the sledgehammer to make a hole in the fence, after a few hits the hole was big enough for me to easily go in and out, I left the sledgehammer out and went in with the sack.

I caught a bunch of savage mice and threw them on the sack, after that I closed it with a rope that came with the sack. I got out of Little Rodentia and grabbed the sledgehammer, I threw the sledgehammer back in the trunk and left the sack in the co-driver's seat, after that I drove to Rainforest District and found myself an abandoned house, I transfered everything that was on the trunk inside the house and then I strapped Alex to a bench.

I prepared everything on my little torture room, eventually Alex woke up.

"Had a good sleep?" I asked as I approached him with the gallon of water and the piece of cloth.

When he realized where he was and what was happening he started to panic, perfect. "Wait wait wait you can't do this to a friend can you?"

'I wonder if he really is that stupid' I thought as I placed the cloth on his muzzle, he couldn't move at all. "I'm so nice, aren't I? I torture you with water while you hear the rain" as I said that I started to pour water on the cloth, he struggled but it was futile, the sensation of drowning was all he could feel. I took of the cloth off, let him breath, and then back at it, I did this until I had no water left...

 **:-5 Minutes later-:**

"Please… no more…" he was already crying and I had a lot of tools to use.

"If Ada were to say that as you raped her, would you have stopped?" I asked with a menacing tone, he didn't answer and looked away, that only made me angry, "WOULD YOU HAVE STOPPED?! ANSWER ME DAMN IT!"

"I…" he whispered.

"I don't fucking care" I said as I grabbed the pliers from the table, "I stopped you and now you'll pay for trying"

I walked up to him and opened his muzzle, I slowly pulled out one of his canines as he yelled in pain, "What's wrong buddy?" I asked as I managed to get the teeth out with a final pull, "I'm a certified dentist, I know what I'm doing" I said with a wicked smile. I pulled out the rest of his canines as he whined in pain, leaving a bloody mess on his mouth.

"Just kill me!" he yelled as blood poured from his mouth and tears rolled down his face. 'It didn't take him long to give up on life... whatever'

"Oh but I'm just getting started!" I said as I walked over to the table where I had my stuff laid down… "I bought this wrench to hit you and break some bones but that's just stupid!" I threw the wrench at him and it hit him on the face, making him yelp in pain, "This is the one" I said as I grabbed the sledgehammer.

"No… I'm sorry, please don't" he said between sobs. Alex's feet were hanging at the end of the bench.

"Up we go!" I said as I swung the sledgehammer above my head.

"I BEG YOU! PLEASE!"

Then I dropped it on one of his feet, "Down we go!"

Alex's scream was ear shattering, he screamed in pain and in between he pleaded, "PLEASE, JUST SHOOT ME!"

I lifted the sledgehammer once again, "That would be no fun!" I yelled as I dropped it on his other foot.

Another scream, Alex's feet were bending down in such a way that they should never bend and a few bones were sticking out.

Alex was a mess, he was trembling in pain as his body was slowly giving up, "Ah, you're really no fun" I walked over to the table, "I guess I won't be using you Mr. Axe and Mrs. Saw" I said as I grabbed the box and removed one of the panels, leaving a side open. The top of the box had a slid that could be opened and closed too.

"Let's see…" I mumbled as I placed the side that I had opened on Alex's stomach.

"What's this…" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Don't worry, you will see soon enough" I said as I grabbed the wood and the LF, I bathed the wood with the LF and then used the blowtorch to ignite it, after a few minutes a lot of burning ash and wood was left. "I guess I will use you at the end" I said as I used the axe to carry some of the ash and wood closer to Alex, after that I grabbed the sack of mice and opened the slid of the box, leaving Alex's stomach exposed, "Now THIS is the fun one" I said as I grabbed 3 mice from the sack and threw them on top of Alex's stomach. "Rats will eat your stomach, fun, right? but it won't be fast and I don't have all day to watch you die" I said as I closed the slid and grabbed the axe that had a piece burning wood and ash, "The rat's natural instinct will lead them to flee from the heat, through where you might ask? Your stomach" I laid the burning wood and ash on top of the box and the rats started to do their work, "And if it's a myth then it doesn't matter, they're savage anyways"

"You can't do this, this is sick! please!" he pleaded.

I went back to the table and grabbed a rope, "Fuck you" I whispered as I strapped the rope around his muzzle. 'A lot of people would rather befriend a murderer than a rapist... I hope'

Alex struggled and struggled, he screamed and yelled in pain as the rats ate his stomach… At least he tried to scream.

 **:-5 minutes later-:**

Alex was slowly losing consciousness and his eyes grew lifeless with every second that passed, I grabbed my axe and placed it on one of his legs, he looked at me and started to struggle as he tried to talk but the rope stopped him, I brought the axe up... then down. Even if his screams were muffled I could still hear his pain clearly. Finally his body started to colapse and he started to have convulsions, I just waited...

After a minute or two Alex stopped moving, he was dead. I kicked the box away and the rats came out, after that I was left with the gruesome scene of a wolf that had his stomach slowly eaten by rats while he was alive.

"I know I'm talking alone but if movies teached me something is to always be sure that whoever you want to kill is dead even if it's obvious that they are… did that make sense?" I said as I grabbed the axe and brought it to his neck. "Off…" I said as I brought the axe up, "With his head!" I yelled as I brought it down and decapitated him, Alex's head rolled on the ground and blood was spilled everywhere, to my luck not on me. "That was satisfying" I said as I left the axe on the ground and started to pile up everything that I had bought, when I was done I bathed everything in LF except for the blowtorch, when everything was covered with LF I threw Alex's body and head on top of them, I bathed him too with LF and then I used the blowtorch to ignite it all, I threw my leather gloves, the receipts and finally the blowtorch on the fire and left the house...

 **-Trigger end. The R/Sa will be referred to in "subtle" ways from now on-**

I drove back to Tundratown, the cops recognized Ada's car and let me go through, after that I reached the apartment and went in. I dressed Ada and then I made myself a coffee. As I drank I heard a door be opened and someone running, it was Ada, she stopped on her tracks when she saw me, "What's with that face, bad dream?" I asked as I looked at her.

"Alex tried to- and- what…"

"What are you on about?"

"Alex came here and…" she grimaced and I felt a wave of anger wash over me.

I tried to cool off, "I've been here all day long, was Alex on your dream?"

"I… why are you trembling?"

"I'm not" but I was, "Are you going crazy for some reason?"

"If I'm the crazy one then why are you holding a broken cup?" she asked as she looked at me with worried eyes.

Out of anger I had clenched my hand so hard that I broke the cup, "Uh…" 'Fuck'

"So it did happen…" she said under her breath.

"What did?" I asked.

"Don't play dumb with me Wolf, you know what I'm talking about"

I let out a sigh, I wasn't going to outsmart a detective, at least not in my current conditions, "Then I give up"

"Did you… you know…"

"I did stop him, he didn't manage to touch you, can we not talk about this? I feel fucking useless"

"But you stopped him" she said reassuringly.

"For it to be that close to happening I just can't…" I was crying… shouldn't she be the one crying? 'I'm such a...'

"It's okay-" Ada yelped in surprise as I smashed my hand against the table.

"It's not okay! You almost got… I won't even say it but it makes my fucking blood boil! And if you knew what I did to him you would be sick!"

"Wolf!" she yelled at me.

"What?!" I yelled back, I looked at her and she had her arms spread towards me.

"C'mere" she said as she gestured for me to hug her… 'Why does she make me so weak for the love of…'

I was already crying on her arms, I was crying for her sake, I felt useless at the thought of what would've happened if I hadn't forgotten my gun, I stopped him and yet I felt useless… "I'm sorry" I whispered.

"It's okay…" she whispered back as she caressed my head.

"I won't ever let that happen again, I swear"

"I know" she said as she hugged me tighter.

After those events we just wanted time with each other in many ways, I carried Agatha over to Judy's apartment and I told her that we needed some time with each other, she got a little bit flustered thinking of what that could mean, either ways she took care of Agatha for today.

I went back to our apartment and we did nothing for a while... Eventually we both showered, what happened next is… private.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! more like dickhanger… I'm sorry. (Not really hehe)**

 **I'm sorry if I offended or triggered anyone in some way. If anyone was triggered outside the warning zones please PM me and I'll try to fix it.**

 **On a less serious note the next chapter (7.1) will be a sex scene… what did I get myself into. I mean I will be writing it off of personal experience but I didn't have a knot and she wasn't like half my size and she wasn't a fox and I wasn't a wolf, you get the idea… Ah fuck it, I won't know if I'm good at it if I don't try so I'll do my best I guess, I just can't write it seriously because I end up thinking of that picture of a hamster eating a banana.**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for beta reading!**


	8. Chapter 7,1 - A Good Time, If It Fits

**Zootopian Fulf : Answered in PM, yee.**

 **Richywolf : I did my best!**

 **G3arboxx : Attempt! e.e thanks!**

 **JubJub 0250 (C.4): I wonder if you actually will get this far, nevertheless I did plan on making them younger but it wasn't plot convinient in terms of what I wanted to do and I do know that it might be rushed and that the way they are isn't fitting (Maybe) but they're not changing, if you want you can see them younger but that's up to you.**

 **master gamer : *Internal screaming***

* * *

 **I hope no one gets angry with this note... hahaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!**

 **Honestly guys... I don't know, fuck me and let me call you daddy but I don't know what to make of this, enjoy? AAAAAAAAAAAH! (Warning: will it fit jokes ahead and there is one joke that has a note next to it... I'M SORRY!) (I avoided using vulgar and common words like BIG ASS DICK or SEMEN ooor PUSSY (caps were necessary). Lots of sweet talking and etc) (AAAAnother note, If someone thinks that they're out of character... Go F yourself. With much love -Me) Now for a real warning: smut? when life gives you lemons? I dunno.**

* * *

After I left the sleeping Agatha on Judy's hands I went back to the apartment and spent the whole day with Ada, we just passed time next to each other, that's all we needed… or so I thought.

 **:-Night time-:**

I still felt bad for what almost happened, and it could be seen in my face, "You look sad" said Ada as she caressed my cheek.

"Do I?" I asked as I looked into her green eyes.

"Yes, and it makes me sad too" after a few seconds of looking at each other in the eyes I broke into a smile, "And what're you smiling about?"

"You have the same eyes as Nick so for a moment I thought that he was the one on my lap" she puffed her cheeks out and punched me lightly on the chest, "Ow… It's not like I'm changing you for your brother"

She let out a sigh, "I guess that my little wolf deserves a reward" she said as she got up from my lap, I just looked at her dumbfoundedly.

"And what are you on about?" I asked curiously.

"If I remember clearly you told me that we would catch up later" she said as she went in the bathroom and closed the door.

I was left alone to my thoughts… 'Catch up later? what does she mean… Oh… oh…? OH!'

A lot of questions danced around my head but one of them stood out the most. 'Will it fit?' I felt like laughing but at the same time I was worried, if it doesn't fit then it would be a real problem… eventually I gave up with my thoughts and screamed internally until the bathroom's door opened and Ada came out with a much more 'mature' looking underwear, she wagged her tail around as she entered her bedroom, "It's your turn" she said as she closed the door...

As I showered I thought of some stupid things. 'A man's problem is usually being too small, now I'm worried about being too big, ha! feels good to think that in a way. But if it doesn't fit…' very manly internal screaming ensues. 'I did read some stuff about interspecies and sex overall… I hope it helps… I HOPE IT FITS!' not so manly internal screaming ensues. When I was done cleaning myself to the last bit I came out of the shower and dryed myself with a towel, I didn't grab any clothes so I was going out naked. I opened the bathroom's door and I was greeted with a piece of cloth on the ground, I grabbed it and I recognized it in an instant, it was the top part of Ada's underwear, I just smiled to myself as I walked to her room. 'And what do we have here?' I thought as I grabbed another piece of cloth, It was on the door knob of Ada's room… It was her panties. I grabbed them to get a better look at them and my nose caught something… 'Vanilla?' I thought as I placed the piece of cloth closer to my nose, it was indeed vanilla and something else, I felt a wave of arousal as I realized what this smell was and then I pressed the panties against my nose, they were a little bit wet and it wasn't water from the shower. 'Such a tease' I thought with a grin as I placed my paw on the door knob and slowly turned it around, expectant of Ada's naked body and what would come after.

As I opened the door a wave of a sweet smell entered my nose, maybe oranges? I don't know. I opened the door further and I found myself a lightly lit room, there were some candles lying around and in the middle of the room stood a naked Ada, "Took you long enough" she said with a grin.

I walked up to her and kneeled to her size, "Shut it" I said as I kissed her and picked her up in a princess style carry. 'She really out did herself with the room'

She giggled quietly, "Is my prince going to take me to bed?" in answer I squeezed one of her buttocks, "Hey!" she said as she slapped me lightly, I just smiled at her.

I laid her on the bed and I got on top of her, "You know that there will be no stopping after this, right?" I asked as I slowly but surely approached her lips.

"I think I should be the one saying that" she said as she grabbed my head and pulled me in for a kiss. We hungered for one another's touch, we lusciously tasted each other's tongues, we bite each other playfully, I ran my tongue over her lips and then she did the same, we could be kissing slowly and gently and in less than a second we would be making out franatically and loudly as we exchanged saliva that wetted our muzzles. We paused from time to time, our muzzles touching as we breathed each other's air with a loving smile on our faces. 'To have her in bed with me, breathing on me, my hands caressing her fur… I count that something of a miracle'

"You taste like blueberries" I whispered in one of our breaks.

"You're sweet" she whispered back.

"Just sweet?"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't want it any other way" she said as she brought me in for another kiss. We kept on making out, but this time I placed a knee between her thighs, making her bite back a moan.

"You're wet" I whispered in her ear as I bite it playfully.

"Are you going to do something about that?" she asked teasingly.

"What am I not going to do…" I purred as I kissed her neck, making her moan softly.

"Show me" she murmured on my ear.

Of course I wasn't going to jump into action right away, I caressed her stomach, her sides, her thighs, I carefully ran my claws across her whole body, making her melt with the jolts of pleasure that my teasing and curious hands sent with a playful bite and kiss here and there. Eventually I joined my hands with hers and we kissed, we massaged our tongues together until we were out of breath, then I slowly started to go down her body. A kiss on her neck… on her chest… on her bellybutton… As I slowly approached her most private parts she gulped in antisipation, my hands were now on her thighs.

Wet fur and two pink petals stood out from her lower regions, the smell was intoxicating in so many good ways, I wanted a taste of her fruit but I held back. I blew some air to tease her, making her shiver and gasp, she looked at me with an expectant look and I teased her with a yawn, showing off my long tongue.

She looked at me with pleading eyes and then a smirk crossed her face, "Do you know what we do with teases like you?" she asked.

"I wonder" I said with a grin.

"This" as she said that she locked my head in place with her legs and slowly approached my muzzle to something I had only dreamt about. 'That's the spirit'

"Lift your hips for me, love" I said in a sweet voice.

"If you want it then come and get it" she said as she teased me with her hips that grasped my muzzle and captivated me with her smell. I carefully grabbed her and pulled her closer to my muzzle as I held my tongue out, my tongue touched her, making her arch her back in pleasure with the unexpected contact. The taste was everything I expected and more, it was even more intoxicating and addictive than the smell.

"Yu wr sying?" my words were hard to hear, I was pretty much speaking to her other lips… funny enough.

She moaned in surprise, "Be good and don't speak when you eat" she said as she used her legs to pull my head even closer. I seductively used my tongue to taste her throughly, flicking it around her clit and lapping her muff. With every move my tongue did she had a reaction; she moaned, she gasped, she was left breathing heavily, she also clenched the bedsheets as she arched her back, searching for the touch of my tongue… Every time I saw her react to the pleasure I felt a wave of happiness, knowing that I was pleasuring her.

Eventually her legs left my head and I was free, I looked up to her and she pulled me closer with her paws, we started kissing again, this time her juices were thrown in the mix of heat and saliva. We were both left pressing our foreheads together as we gasped for air after a long kissing session. Eventually Ada spoke, "Do you know what comes next?"

"A life changing question with life changing results" I said with a grin, "Will it fit?"

She giggled, "Ain't no drama like bedroom drama"

I positioned myself in a way that we could still look at each other and kiss as we did it just to add some love seeing that this was our first time doing it. We had some problems because of the body size difference but we managed, "I just realized that in this body I'm a virgin"

"Really now?" she said curiously.

"Yeah, will you change that?" I asked as I kissed her.

"I'll do my best" she said with a smile.

After some moving around I was ready to go inside her, I had read that I shouldn't go in completely erect so I was going to try that, "You ready, love?"

"Whenever you are" she said as she pulled me in for a kiss.

I grabbed my wolfhood **(I HAD TO!)** and placed it on her entrance, "Let's go with the tip" I said as I slowly pushed myself into her, I was extremly careful and I looked at her expresion every second, she tried to bite back a moan and she failed, "That wasn't hard, was it?" I asked with satisfaction as I looked at where we were connected, even if it was only the tip it felt good.

"Wolf…" she purred.

"Mmhm?" I mumbled as I looked up at her.

"I'm so happy" she said as she caressed my cheek, I smiled at her.

"Same here, but we've got a long way to go, if you know what I mean" I said with a grin.

"Don't ruin it for me, dumb wolf" she said with fake anger.

I kissed her and pushed myself deeper into her as I used my thumb to caress her clit, her moans were muffled by my muzzle.

"Is that… everything?" she asked between gasps, "Please let it be everything"

"Uh…" I looked to my lower half and I was only half way in, and I'm not counting the knot, "That's only a half… No knot included" I joked.

"I'll die"

"Tell me when to stop, okay love?" I really enjoy sweet talking to be honest. She gulped and nodded, then I whispered to her, "This isn't the best moment to tell you, but someday I'll love someone else apart from you…" I said as I pushed myself a little bit deeper and she looked at me with strange eyes, I gave her a loving smile and a kiss, "That someone will call me dad" she gave me the happiest and most love struck face I had ever seen and then she kissed me with pasion, of course I meant this words with all my heart but they were also part of my plan, as she kissed me I pushed myself to her deepest parts, excluding the knot I was completely inside her. She moaned in surprise and pleasure and I let out a moan too, she felt too good.

When we both were recovering from the sudden pleasure Ada spoke, "Did you say that to go all the way or did you really mean it?" she asked as we looked at each other in the eyes.

I gave her a cheeky smile, "Both"

"I love you, Wolf" she said as she kissed me.

"I love you too" I said between kisses, from time to time a moan left her mouth as I caressed her clit to get her even wetter, if that was even possible.

"I- I think you can move now"

"You sure, love?" I asked, expectant of the coming events.

"Yeah" she said as looked into my blue eyes, "You better make me feel good"

"I live to serve you" I said with a grin. I slowly backed away from her entrance and she moaned in pleasure, then I thrusted in and she clenched her paws on the bedsheets, "Everything okay?" I asked, worried about my partner.

She nodded, "This is nothing" she said as she tried to hide her pleasure.

"You sure~?" I said as I moved my hips around, teasing her, "No need to hide anything"

She again tried to suppress her moans, "I'm sure, you better-" I thrusted into her and she yelped in surprise and pleasure.

"Are you trying to act all tough?" I asked with a grin.

"I'm not-" I rubbed her clit with my thumb, making her gasp in surprise.

"Ada…" I said as I looked into her eyes, she gave me a pleading look and she won in an instant, "Sorry love, I guess I got a little bit carried awa-" she cut me off with a kiss, something was different in her look. 'Uh oh...'

"I love you Wolf, and I want you to make me yours" she said as she kissed me with a fiery passion, a passion driven with a carnal desire. 'I've always felt like I was hers but whatever'

She had finally adapted to my shape and going in and out was a lot easier, sweat dripped from our fur as the smell of our mixed fluids were all over the room, it was a coctail that worked as a natural aphrodisiac. My hips slammed against hers in a rhythm, we were both drowning in pleasure as we enjoyed each other's burning desire for mating.

"I think I'm going to-" said Ada between moans and gasps for air.

"Cum?" I asked as I felt that I was reaching my limit.

"Pass out!" she yelled as she arched her back in pleasure.

"Close enough" I said as we lost our rhytm and I was getting ready to give her my full size, knot included.

"I think it- was a safe day" she said as I thrusted faster and faster.

"Then I'll- cum inside!" I said as I did a final thrust, giving her my entire lower half and knotting her. We both dissolved into pleasure as we climaxed at the same time.

I turned around in the bed with Ada lying on my chest, we were both breathing heavily in the aftermath of our intercourse, after a minute or so Ada was the one to break the silence, "That was…"

"Amazing" I said as I caressed her head.

"I think that falls short" she said as she hugged me and snuggled her head on my chest.

"Not arguing" I said as I moved a little, we were still knotted but something called my attention, a sticky feeling close to where we were connected, I reached over with a paw and I grabbed something liquid and sticky, "It actually overflowed" I said as I looked at the liquid in my finger, I instantly recognized what it was. Ada looked up to me and saw my finger, I showed it to her with a worried smile and then my eyes widened in surprise as she bite my finger, then she let it go and a spit trail formed from her muzzle to my finger, "Did you just…" I looked at the finger that she had chomped on, it was the one that had the sticky liquid, now it was covered with saliva…

Ada let out a small gasp, "Did you just get hard?"

"NoIdidn't" I answered fastly, but seeing her do such a thing… I could go for another round if we didn't have to wait for the knot to go down, "Can we... you know, sleep like this?"

"Sure" she snuggled her face on my chest once again and drifted off to sleep. 'She really does live up to her last name, doesn't she?' with that thought I fell asleep…

* * *

 **Is the pain over? I think it is. Anyways I hope this didn't make you want to jump off a bridge and Ada does have her aggressive personality and it was shown before, just very little. I remind you that I'm not an expert in this and that this is my first try on writing such a scene.**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for beta reading!**


	9. Chapter 8 - A Waste

**its me: Are you saying that I'm not sexy? wanna fight mate?**

 **T.L.W.A: You're gonna get it m8.**

 **random: ;)**

 **master** **gamer: You ok there? Thanks for the roses, I'll try to choke with them.**

* * *

 **Let's just move on from last chapter, it's time for my story to take another drastic turn! and with that I mean that something is shoved up someone's ass, why the small warning? because I have no regrets, the warning is in the chapter, it's the name of the item that is shoved into someone's ass. Aaaaand I'm sorry for the delay, some family matters came up.**

* * *

 **:-Next day-:**

We woke up to the mess we did yesterday, I just smiled like an idiot as we both showered together, as we got dressed and as we ate breakfast, my smile wasn't going to fade even if I my pancakes were to disappear, and those are big words.

"Is that grin going to stay there forever?" she asked as she smiled back at me.

"If I were to lose you then it would go away, but for now I'll smile and do nothing else" I replied happily.

"Aren't you sweet" she said playfully, she knew what she was talking about.

"You dirty, dirty fox"

"But you like me that way" she said as she gave me a kiss.

"I like you Wilde" I said with a laugh.

"Was that a joke?"

"Joking about that would be sinful, like the way you move your hips" I kissed her neck and she let out a giggle.

"I'm happy to be of your liking" she said with a grin.

"I'm happy to be of your fitting" I held back a laugh as I remembered all the not-so-manly internal screaming that the 'Will it fit?' question brought to me, "Although it was more like drilling myself in there you k-"

"Wolf!" she actually got embarrassed, just a little.

"Yeah?" I played dumb.

"Who's the dirty one now?" she asked with a smile.

I touched my nose with hers, "Let's agree with that we both are perverts and be done with it"

"Agreed" she said as she kissed me.

When I was done with my breakfast I walked over to the door, "I'll go get Agatha" I said as I opened it.

I stepped out and out of pure luck I managed to avoid something that flew past me, 'The fuck' I thought as I looked at where whatever that was went… there was a dart sticking out of a wall. I immediatly realized what this meant and backed away into the apartment, closing the door loudly.

Ada almost jumped in surprise, "What's wrong?"

"They're here" I said as I started to put away the stuff I had breakfast in.

"Who are?" she asked as I walked to her room

"The police" I said as I went in, I grabbed Ada's cuffs, the keys to them and my gun.

She got worried, "Wait what? and what's that for?"

I grabbed her and carried her over to her bedroom, "What's going on?"

"They found me, Alex probably has something to do with this, maybe before he died he told them something" I said as I left her on the bed and then closed the bedroom's door.

"Wait, you killed him?"

"Did you think I was going to give him candy and then let him go?" I asked as I grabbed the cuffs.

"No… what are those for?" she asked as she looked at the cuffs.

"We need them to think that I had you as a hostage, turn around"

"Wait wait, and were are you going to go?"

"I'll have to hide for some time or something but we can't risk getting you in prison, we can't leave Agatha here and I don't want her on the run with us"

she sighed, "Don't get caught" she said as she turned around.

"Keep me by your side" I said as I placed the wolf necklace on her neck and then cuffed her, leaving the keys on the drawer.

"What's this?" she asked as she looked down to the necklace.

"I have you" I said as I showed her the fox necklace and then joined them.

"You're sweet in the worst moments" she said with a smile.

"I know" I replied as I errased everything from my phone and then hid it under the bed.

"Wait, how are we going to keep in touch?" she asked when I hid the phone.

"We won't" I said as I got rid of any evidence that showed that I was living a normal life here.

"This won't end well" she said as I opened the window and looked around.

"probably" I saw a rain gutter that lead me down to an alley, no cops could be seen around, yet.

"Any idea of where are you go-" she was cut off by a loud sound coming from outside the bedroom, they kicked the door open.

"Gotta go" I said as I got out from the window.

"Wait!" she yelled as I went down the gutter, I walked out of the alley and I couldn't hear her anymore. 'Don't you have savages to shoot or something?' I thought as I saw the amounts of cops they were using to capture me, or I'm that important or it's really important to capture wanted people… like really really important, there was about 16 cops around the building and I'm not counting the ones on the roofs.

As I walked away one of the cops on the roof looked at me, I looked at him… 'Love at first fucking sight' I thought as I saw him speak and then turn his rifle at me, I immediatly started to run and the rest of the cops noticed me… in other words I was done for.

I ran between alleys and streets as more cop cars appeared to stop me, eventually I was trapped on a small city square, I just sat on a bench and looked at my necklace, waiting for the inevitable.

A few cops with riot shields started to approach me and then they backed away in surprise, "That's not nice" I said as I held a tranquilizer dart that was shot at me on my hand, I really liked to play with the bow and arrow when I had free time and that means catching arrows too, I had someone shot them at me of course and thanks to a wolf's better reflexes I was able to catch the dart, I was pretty proud of myself to be honest. After that the cops with riot shields pulled out their tranquilizers guns… 'Now that's a new level of not nice' I was shot about three times, I got a little bit worried because big dozes could be letal, either ways passed out…

 **:-A few hours later-:**

I woke up in prison, I was in a cell with another wolf and every animal is wearing some kind of collar, including me.

"Hey" said the wolf in my cell, he was completely white.

"What're you in for" I asked as I got up, if he was here for abuse or some shit I was going to beat him, because why not.

"No introduction, no nothing?" he asked with a smirk.

"I'm Mc. Gofuckyourself, you?" I answered with a smile.

"Oh very nice to meet you, I'm Mr. Gosuckadick"

"We're gonna get along just fine" I said with a grin.

"Whatever you say" he said as he laid back on his bed.

A minute passed and I broke the silence, "The name's Wolf"

"Nice name" he said with a laugh.

"It's that or the other one, your choice"

"I'll stick with the short one, the name's Asher"

"So what're you in for? murder or something like that?" I really hoped that it was something like that, he nodded.

"You?"

"Same" I said with a sigh, "Did they catch you today? they had a big team going around"

"Yeah, the fuckers are cleaning the streets pretty much" he was as lucky as me.

As we talked the cell door's opened, "What now?" I asked.

"Let's follow the others" he said as he got up.

"Better than nothing" I said as I got up and we went out of the cell, we followed the majority of prisoners and we ended up in the showers, "Just what I needed" I said sarcastically.

"This won't end well" he said as we went in.

"You think they're gonna touch our asses or something?" I asked with a laugh, "I'll break their fucking necks first"

"We're both new, you watch my back and I watch yours" he said as we got undressed.

"That doesn't sound gay at all, agreed" I said with a smirk.

He let out a sigh in relief, "Fuck off"

As we showered a gang of six wolves approached Asher, they didn't mind me for some reason, "Hey Snowball" said one of them.

"The fuck do you want?" asked Asher.

"No need to be aggressive now" said one of them with a smile, "Do you know how we initiate wolves around here?" asked the wolf.

"Look, if you're selling scout cookies I don't want any, bugger off" replied Asher as he went back to showering.

The wolves looked at each other and one of them nodded, maybe he was the leader. After that a wolf approached Ashed and slapped his butt, Asher quickly turned around and punched him, making him fall back, 'Now that's sickening'

"Are we going to have trouble here?" I asked with a grin, "You can fuck each other if you want, but not this wolf"

"Is he your girlfriend?" asked one of them with a laugh.

"If I told you yes then would you fuck off and have some time alone with your suggar daddy over here?" I said as I pointed to the boss.

"It seems like he wants some too boys" said the boss.

"I'm craving for it" I taunted with a grin.

Three of them went against me and two went for Asher, the boss stayed back.

As I fought them one was shocked by his collar and he fell to the ground, I kicked him in the face and then kept on fighting with the other two, they were just intimidating thugs so I dealt with them easily.

One of the guys that Asher was fighting stumbled up to me and I threw him to the ground, then I punshed him and he passed out, Asher knocked out the other one and the boss was left alone.

The boss pulled out a makeshift knife, "Shit" mumbled Asher, I just laughed and approached the wolf.

He tried stab me and I just avoided it easily, I made him fall back until he stepped on a soap and fell down, I laughed and quickly jumped at him, taking the knife from him and then placing it on his neck, "Don't move. Asher, align these guys"

"What? let's leave"

"Do you want to hear the end of it or no?" I asked as I carried the boss closer to the knocked out wolves.

"I guess I do" he replied. We put them on a line and then I placed the boss in front of them in his fours, Asher sprayed water over the wolves and they woke up.

"Don't fucking move" I growled as I pointed the knife at them, they did as I said and stayed on the ground, "Being new doesn't mean I'm fucking weak, I'll show you who's the real boss and if you dare annoy me again you'll get the same as this guy here" I said as I pointed at their boss.

"What're you going to do?" asked one of them.

 **:-Soap-:**

"This" I grabbed a wet soap and slowly shoved it up the leader's ass as he yelped, "You fuck with me again and I'll make it double" I said on his ear, "Did I make myself clear?"

They nodded, "Tell me what will happen" I commanded.

"You'll shove a soap up our ass" replied one of them.

"And if I'm feeling generous I'll make it two and they won't be wet, now get the fuck out of here" I said as I kicked the boss away and left to get my clothes, Asher followed me.

 **:-No soap-:**

"That was… unexpected" said Asher as we dressed.

"They deserved it anyways"

"I guess so… And where did you learn to fight like that?" he asked curiously.

I let out a sigh, "In another kind of prison"

"What?"

"Where did you learn to fight?" I changed the subject.

"Uh.. the army" he replied.

"Good enough" I said as I walked back to our cell.

After that the day slowly passed by, 'I wonder if Ada knows that I'm here…'

 **:-Three moths later-:**

Someone was moving me and I wanted to sleep, "Fuck off…" I mumbled sleeply.

"Wake the fuck up already, I'm not joking" said Asher as he tugged me.

I slowly got up, "It better be good…"

"Look around" I did so and there was no one, we were the only two on cells, the prison was empty and no sound were heard.

"What?" I said as I looked for any sign of what happened.

"I don't kno-" he stopped talking as we heard people coming.

Someone in a lab coat appeared with 4 guards, "Those are the last two" said one of the guards.

"What do you mean?" asked Asher, they didn't answer.

"Yeah, take them out" said the cheetah on a lab coat.

The guards took out their tranquilizer guns and shoot us, we both fell unconscious to the ground.

 **:-A few hours later-:**

I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by the cheetah, I was strapped down on a bed, "What's going on doc"

"I'm going to torture you" he said with a sigh.

"What?"

"I need you to feel a lot of pain for the drug to work" he said as he looked at me.

"What drug? explain yourself doc" I wasn't worried but the thought wasn't nice.

"Look, did you notice that your inmates slowly disappeared?"

"Yeah" he was right, I didn't really notice it until now but there was animals going missing, usually big animals.

"Have you noticed that there hasn't been any savage attack reported on Tundratown until now?"

"How would I if I was in a fucking cell" I replied with a laugh.

"I don't have time to explain it now but there's something bigger than savages going around, and those collars you were wearing are a part of it. Now let's move on to the drug" he said as he looked at a file, "I must put you through excruciating pain for the drug to work, it's still experimental and the effects vary from species to species and individual to individual"

"What does the drug do?" I asked as he kept on reading.

"Long story short you lose about a month or two of your memory" he said as he put the file down.

"You can't be serious…" I would forget everything that has happened since I came here pretty much.

"I am, I've seen your files and the video that made you wanted and you're capable of surviving, I should install a gps but I won't, instead I need to mark you some other way so I notice that you're the wolf that I'm looking for"

"Why're you doing this?"

"I want this madness to be over, this will affect me too in the long run. I'll find you when I'm done with this work and then you'll have to work with me to put an end to this"

"And were am I going to go after losing my memory?"

"I'll drop you off in Downtown, you were administered with the cure for the savages, the point is that you forget everything of this prison and the savages, then you get eaten by a savage, after that this savage turns normal and he has the cure, then he gets eaten, it goes on like that until we only have to deal with the savages that are outside zootopia"

"The fuck…" it was a good plan, sickening, but good.

"I can make a small note for you, but we're running out of time" he said as he grabbed a pen and a paper.

There was no way I was getting out of this bed… 'sorry Ada…'

"Then this is your note" he said as he showed it to me:

 _Wolf Larsen (Real name, don't use)_

 _White fox collar-Ada Wilde (Find her, trust her)_

 _ZPD (Join)_

"That's good, make one for him too" I said as I looked at Asher, he was sleeping.

"He already was administered with the drug…"

"Make a note with any info that is useful, tell him not to use his real name, whatever" I hurried him.

"Ok then… I'll drop you two together, I'll mark you both"

"How?" I asked.

"You'll see… actually, you won't remember it"

"Were will you drop us?" I asked.

"Mmhm… a hospital maybe?"

"Whatever, just do the note and drug me" I said with a sigh. 'Now I know what it feels like when your life goes to fucking waste, when I get my hands on who did this I'll rip their heads off, I swear'

The doctor wrote another note and put it on his lab coat too, after that some guards entered and the torture started… Actually they only did stuff that could bring pain, nothing to actually break me so it was nothing special, I was injected with the drug and I passed out…

 **:-Doctor's POV-:**

The wolf fell asleep and the guards left, his dose of the drug was smaller than normal so I hope he remembers something, after that I started the transplant…

 **:-A few hours later-:**

I was finally done, no one else was going to see this and I was the one to drop them off, lazy fucks just because this two wolves are the last ones doesn't mean I'm the one that should drop them off, but thanks to that now I can sabotage their plans. I dragged them to a van and then drove off to the city.

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

I reached Downtown and went into a hospital, after that I left the two wolves inside, placed their notes on their clothes and left, they should be able to survive alone, if they don't then we won't have a decent future…

* * *

 **I told you it was drastic.**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for Beta reading!**


	10. Chapter 9 - Old Ways

**Zootopian Fulf: I'm happy you enjoyed it! gotta love the soap.**

 **Once again I'm sorry for the delay, I'm really busy lately and well... I can't help it to be honest :P**

* * *

 **:-Next day, morning. Wolf's POV-:**

I slowly opened my eyes as they got used to the sunlight, I felt like I had a hangover.

I looked around, a wolf was lying next to me and we were on what seemed to be a hospital, "Hey" I said as I tugged the wolf, he grunted and opened his eyes.

"Who… are you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing" I replied, we just sat facing each other as we looked around.

"Uh… why do you have my ear?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

I looked at him with a strange face, "Once again, I could ask you the same thing"

We just stared at each others ears, "Your left ear is black like mine and your right ear is white" I mumbled.

"Your left ear is white…" he mumbled too.

"Wait, let me have a look" I said as I approached his ear and he let me look at it, he had stitches or something, "Look at mine, does it have something?" I said as I showed him my ear.

He looked at it, "Yeah, stitches"

"So does yours… someone changed our ears? why the fuck would someone do that?"

"I don't know but hey, now we're like brothers even though I don't even know your name" he said with a laugh.

"What happened…" I tried to remember but nothing came to mind, how I got here or whatever, all I had were just clouded memories, no one and nothing important stood out.

"I'm Asher, you?" he said as he stretched his paw out to me.

"Wolf" I said as I gave him a pawshake, as we did so my eyes widened in surprise, "Watch out!" I yelled.

"What?" he said as he looked behind him, he didn't have time to react.

I kicked him to the side and an animal came flying at me, it clawed at my face and I felt probably the worst pain that I have ever felt, after that Asher kicked the animal away and I quickly got up.

Asher and I stood against the tiger that had jumped at me, Asher looked at me for a split second and then he stared at me, "Eyes on him" I grunted.

We backed away and the tiger crept at us, I looked at one of his paws and it was covered with blood.

"We need a weapon or somewhere to hide, at the count of three we run" as I said that I saw the tiger lick his paw to taunt us, "One…" I said slowly as we were getting close to a wall.

"Three!" I yelled and ran, Asher followed me, the tiger in less than a second reacted and started to run towards us.

"Here!" I yelled as I got into a room, Asher went in and I closed the door, the tiger crashed against it and yelped in pain.

"Let's block it" said Asher as he moved a drawer towards the door, I helped him and eventually we had a decent barrier on the door, the tiger kept scratching the door but I didn't mind it, I fell tired onto a couch on the room.

"Find a medkit" I said to Asher.

He looked at me and he did a worried expression, "Right away"

After a minute he appeared with a medkit, "Does it have any pirate patches? I'll need a few" I joked.

"How can you joke in such a situation" he said as he opened the medkit and took out alcohol to disinfect the wound.

"Is it that bad?"

"Whatever you're thinking, it's worse" he said as he approached a piece of cloth with alcohol, he touched me with it and I felt like passing out.

"The fuck" I said with a grunt.

"I told you it was bad" he kept on disinfecting my wound, the piece of cloth was already red, soaked with blood.

"Am I not going to be pretty anymore?" I joked again.

"Really?"

"Defense system, go with it" I said in a robot voice.

"You're gonna look like shit" he said with a smirk.

"Oh then I'm going to be handsome in comparison to before" I said with a laugh.

"Well, your right eye won't live to see it" he said as he bandaged me.

I sighed, "I know"

After a minute he was done and the pain went down just a tad, "Look at this" he said as he approached me.

"At what?" I asked, in response he showed me a radio, "Does it work?"

"Let's see" he said as he tinkered with it, in less than a few second we were hearing the news.

We have just heard news that there was an incident on one of Tundratown's prisons, there was a savage outbreak inside, the officers weren't able to contain it and every single animal that was held inside and some officers are supposedly dead, a swat team will be sent in and tomorrow we will be getting a list of everyone that was inside and we will confirm what happened to everyone there…

After that the mayor Bellwether said some words and they kept on talking about savages and such, "So that tiger out there is a savage?" asked Asher.

"I guess he is, he did seem out of it" I replied.

"The heck is going o-" Asher was interrupted by something unexpected, a rather formal knock on the door, it wasn't like the banging that the tiger was doing.

We looked at each other in confusion and then we approached the barricade, I managed to get through some stuff and look through the window that was on the door, my eyes widened in surprise as I saw the same tiger standing there, knocking on the door. He noticed me, "Hey uh… I'm sorry about what happened"

"What?" so he somehow stopped being savage and he remembered what he was doing as a savage.

"I heard something outside, can I get in?" he asked.

"Uh…" I looked at Asher and he shrugged his shoulders, then I turned back at the tiger, "I-" the tiger was sent flying away by a rhino that charged at him, I quickly got away from the door and gestured Asher to hide.

"What happened?" whispered Asher.

"A rhino sent the tiger flying" I whispered back.

"What?!"

"Hell if I know… the interesting thing is that the tiger went back to normal"

"How?" he asked.

"They said that the savage thing has being going around for a few months, maybe time?" I doubted it was that but it was a possibility.

"It could be… maybe they have to be satiated in some way? he did drink your blood" he replied.

"It can't be that, he didn't have any blood on him apart from mine in his claws and I doubt he was taking a shower here, maybe it's… Eh, forget it" I had thought of something way too convenient.

"Come on, spill it" he said with a smirk.

I sighed, "Maybe it is my blood, but I don't mean it as satisfying his thirst, I mean that my blood has a cure or something"

I expected him to burst out laughing but he didn't, "We can actually test it, when this rhino leaves we can get some blood out of you and me too so we know if it's just you or both… or no one"

"Sound like a plan" I said as I went back to the couch.

"What're we gonna do now?" he asked as he sat on the bed.

"I need some rest" I said as I took a painkiller from the medkit, "And we need the rhino to leave"

Asher laid on the bed, "I won't say no to resting"

"Neither will I…"

 **:-Night time-:**

I woke up and Asher was looking at something in his paws, "What's that?" I asked as I rubbed my eyes.

"A paper, it was on my clothes, it had my name and a warning next to it" he replied as he turned to look at me.

"What warning?" I asked curiously.

"To not use my name" he replied, "See if you have one"

"Your name?" I asked as I searched in my pockets.

"I don't know, it just says that"

"That's strange… Oh you have to be fucking kidding me" I let out a grunt as I looked at the shirt I was wearing, it had a pocket on the right side and if anything was in there it was now stained with my blood, "Just who in their right mind makes a pocket on the right side?" I searched that pocket and pulled out a paper, I looked at it and I couldn't read a word.

"Well, let's go with that it said the same thing, we're not using our real names" he said as he stretched out his arms and let out a yawn.

"Whatever, let's get the blood and leave this place. We're sticking together, right?" I asked as I approached the barrier.

"Ear brothers!" he said with a laugh.

I laughed too, "I'll take that as a yes then" I looked through the door's window and no animal could be seen.

"Help me with this" I said as I started to move some stuff away from the door, eventually we were done and the door was clear.

"Where are we going after this?" asked Asher as I opened the door.

"Honestly… I have no idea, let's just find an abandoned place and settle there for some time" I stepped out and looked around, the tiger was lying on a pool of blood.

Asher sighed, "It's not like I have another plan"

"Let's go" I said as I walked out and Asher followed me. We found a room with the equipment to draw blood from us and we used it, we had two syringes with our blood.

"So, we're testing this on rats, right?" asked Asher as we walked out of the hospital, there wasn't a soul around.

"I guess" I said as I walked towards Little Rodentia.

We reached it and we went around the fence looking for an opening, when we found one we went in and searched for a rat, we found one and managed to grab it without it biting us, I injected it with some of my blood and we waited a few minutes, eventually someone spoke, "What… I'm normal again?" asked a low voice, Asher and I looked at each other and then we looked at the rat, it was back to normal.

"It worked!" said Asher happily, I nodded and looked back at the rat.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Like shit, I ate animals!" yelled the rat.

"We know but now you're back to normal, it means that there's a cure" I replied.

"What's been going on?" asked the rat confused.

"All we know is that savages have been going around for a few months" replied Asher.

"My family… can you guys let me go?" said the rat.

"Yeah" I said as I put him down, "Be careful though"

"I will!" he replied as he ran off, eventually we couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, now we test yours" I said to Asher.

"Let's go get another rat"

 **:-A few minutes later-:**

The rat that Asher injected with his blood went back to normal too, "What if they were satiated by that amount of blood?" asked Asher as we got out of LR.

"We'll test it eventually"

"Sure-" we were interrupted by screaming, it came from some apartments that were pretty much next to us.

"Are we going?" I asked.

"Maybe we can get a place to stay" said Asher as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'd like that" I said as I started to go towards the apartment.

"Same here" Asher followed me.

The screaming had stopped so we started to go from door to door trying to hear for something, eventually I heard the sound of something breaking inside one of the apartments, I gestured to Asher that the door where the sound came from was the one and then I kicked it open.

I went in and a bunch of bunnies were cornered by a panther, I jumped on top of it and held it down on the ground, Asher closed the door and helped me hold the panther down on the floor, I injected it with some of my blood and as I held the panther down I spoke to the bunnies, "What happened?" I asked.

"W-we wanted to help him and he started to have seizures or something, after that he tried to attack us" replied the one that seemed to be the older, "He went savage"

"I realized that much… Asher, now we'll see if it works"

"Yeah, let's hope it does" he replied.

"What did you give to her?" asked a bunny.

"It's confidential" I answered as the panther stopped struggling.

"Oh god I'm so sorry" said a female voice, it was the panther.

"That was quick" said Asher astonished.

"She turned just a minute ago so it probably was because of that, but we know that it works" I said as we got up from the panther and I helped her up, the bunnies got a little bit scared.

"Is she normal now?" asked a bunny.

"I'm so sorry for what happened, I couldn't control it" said the panther.

The panther kept on apologising to the bunnies and eventually I got bored of it, "Look guys I don't mean to pry but this guy here and I need a place to stay, can anyone help with that?"

The bunnies looked at each other in worry, then the panther spoke, "I don't know what you did but you stopped me from doing something horrible, the least I can do is house you for a few days"

"We appreciate it" said Asher.

After some more apologies and goodbyes we left the bunnies apartment and the panther gave us the key to another apartment, we thanked her and then we left to the apartment, to our surprise we actually had a working T.V so we watched the news.

"I guess things will get better" said Asher as we watched the news.

"Yeah, for everyone but us, we don't know what the heck happened to our ears or how did we end up together" Asher sighed and we kept on watching the news, Bellwether stated that we could expect to see Zootopia back to everyday life in about a month, that the only savages left to deal with would be outside of our walls. After that they said that everyone inside the prison was identified and that now they were going to show everyone that passed away.

They probably wouldn't do this on normal circumstances but this time they showed a picture of the deceased and the crime that he had committed, as we watched something unexpected came up, a picture of me without the white ear and my name, it said that I had committed mass murder.

"That's…" mumbled Asher.

"Me…"

"Your ears, look" he said curiously.

"Yeah…" the image changed to a white wolf, it said Asher Wolford, mass murder.

"Ha, you're a mass murderer too" I said sarcastically.

"The ears…" he really cared about the ears, I just nodded.

"Wait… we're dead"

"What?" I couldn't believe he didn't notice.

"That's deceased people Asher, we are dead, at least everyone thinks we are" I said with a grin.

"Do you remember doing such a thing?" he asked slowly.

"I don't…" I have no memory of me going around murdering people… 'How strange'

"So let me get this right, we killed people, we went to prison, somehow we forgot everything and now everyone thinks we're dead"

"That sums it up" I replied.

"What the fuck… so that's why the paper said to not use my real name"

"We both don't remember what we did but now we have a clean slate so who gives a shit, we are dead, we are other animals!" I was starting to get excited over everything I could do now, it was perfect.

"Whatever we do we're in it together, ok?" he said as he looked at me.

"Ear brothers" I said with a laugh, he laughed too and we kept on watching T.V.

"Hey, do you recognize this?" I asked as I showed Asher the necklace that I had on my neck.

"No… why?" he asked as he looked at it.

"No reason, just wondering… So what did you do before all this?"

"I went to the army, not because I love this country but because I needed money" he replied.

"Mmhm… I have to ask you something, would you be up for some… blood money?"

"Whatever it is if it brings money then I'm in, I don't have a family to go back to so I'm all alone… and I actually hate this fucking country, it has only brought me hard times" he sighed.

"Then let me make you an offer, you do know what I mean with blood money, right?" I asked with a smile.

"I'm not sure but it involves killing something, right?"

"I haven't told you what I used to be, have I?" this was dangerous to do, but if he accepts then I would be golden.

"Nope" he said slowly.

"I was a hitman, a hired assassin if you want"

He looked at me with a strange face, "Really?"

"Yeah, it pays really well and I mean it" I answered, "Of course we would have to wait until Zootopia goes back to normal, we have to start here. So, what do you think?"

After a minute of silence he spoke, "How well does it pay?"

"At first it won't be that much, but when we get to the important targets you'll see a whole new meaning to swimming in money" I said with a grin.

"How would we split the money?"

"50/50 even if we're not doing the job together" it was the best deal he could get to be honest.

"So that's it, we kill someone and we get paid?" he still had some doubts.

"Pretty much, of course some works will be hard and you'll need to leave your morals behind, for example if you have to kill a target next to it's family then you do it" of course you could just wait for another oportunity but sometimes that wasn't the case.

"The pay better be good" he said with a smirk.

"Then you're in?" I asked.

"I told you, if there's money I'm there" he said with a grin, "And we are mass murderers anyway"

"We were Asher, were, now we are dead" we really had it set up for this to go well.

"Then it's settled" he said.

"Yeah, maybe we'll find something about what happened to us and our ears too" I said as I got up and let out a yawn, "I'll go sleep"

"Sure" he kept on watching T.V and I went into a room... I'm going back to my old ways, killing for money, but this time I'll manage myself and I'll do whatever I want with the money... I'm not arguing.

* * *

 **Time for a change of scenery, right?**

 **Special thanks to ADutchMarine for Beta reading!**


	11. Chapter 10 - New Yet Old

**Zootopian Fulf : You'll see...**

 **TheMentalAdventurer** : **I know it can be confusing but those questions will be answered as the plot develops further, it is my intention to leave them unanswered for now, sorry!**

* * *

 **So, we have a looooong time lapse and a change of scenery, enjoy! I'll make a small explanation of what's been going on in the story, if you want you can read it now or after you finish reading the chapter, it doesn't really matter.**

* * *

 **So of course Bellwether didn't only use the prisoners of one prison, she used many more animals and with the help of the military and the police they managed to somewhat secure Zootopia in a month and a half although the population did go down quite a bit and the streets weren't as busy as before. 5 months passed and some attacks were still reported so they decided to put more outposts with cops and to call the military back in. 2 months and a half later brings us to this chapter, Zootopia is now truly secure and the military went back to business as usual, now the prey animals want to put collars on every predator in Zootopia because the rule of 90% of the population being prey doesn't really apply right now and the fear of them somehow gonig savage is still there even if prey and predator alike can go savage... pretty stupid, I know, but it's Bellwether's idea... maybe there's something else behind those collars? I dunno...**

* * *

 **:-Nine months later-:**

I was sleeping soundly until someone pretty much kicked my door open… maybe I'm exaggerating.

Before that person could even step inside I was already aiming my gun at his head… "For fucks sake" I let out a grunt and lowered my gun.

Asher was staring dumbfounded at me, "That was fast…" he mumbled.

"It must be good because you do know that sleeping is sacred" I grunted as I got back into my bed.

"Oh it's more than good" he replied, "400"

I looked at him with a smirk, "What, I owe you 400 dollars?"

"Thousand"

"I'll hand it to you, it was good enough… not really" he meant the pay of a contract, "Did they agree to our terms?"

Asher nodded ,"They already sent 200 in advance"

"Jeez, it's been like… 6 or 7 months since Zootopia went back to 'normal' and we already get such a hit" I said as I rubbed both my eyes even if I couldn't see with the right one.

"It doesn't matter if it's the end of the world, someone will want someone dead, it's how we are" he said with a grin, I had told him that when we were starting all of this.

I smiled at him, "Who's the client?" I asked with a yawn.

"Anonymous" he said as he left the room.

I followed him, "Show it to me"

We sat on a couch and he placed our notebook in the table, "Here you go" he said as he turned it over to me.

"Let's see…" I said as I started to read… "No wonder the pay is that good"

The client was unknown, there was four names in the list and every single one of them was a politician, killing politicians always pays good, next to every name appeared some minor details about how they wanted the hit to go.

1- Tomorrow in the Igloo (Tundratown) at 20:00 o'clock, poison.

2- Same as N°1, they're dining together.

3- The day doesn't matter and it's up to you to find the right moment, make it look like an accident but leave a trail to blame the Anti-Collars side.

4- A week later there will be a conference, shot him, I want his death to be public and obvious that it was planned.

"That's strange" I said as I re-read it to be sure.

"I know"

"So we're killing the politicians that are on the side of the Pro-Collars so someone can blame the Anti-Collars? that's a crazy move to be honest" I said as I got up from the sofa.

"I won't argue with it" said Asher with a smile, "It's incredible that they're wasting this much money on killing people even after the savages deal"

"I told you before, killing doesn't stop and with all the savage drama plus the blame of the deaths on the Anti-Collars side Bellwether will probably win with the Pro-Collars, we'll have to wear fake collars so that's annoying but hey, the pay is good" I started to walk towards the bathroom, "I'll go in first"

"I'll make a list of the politicians on the Anti-Collars side to see which one is easier to blame" he said as he turned the T.V on and placed some music on Pawtube, we had similar tastes in music to that was a plus.

After I was done showering and drying myself I started to dye my white ear, two wolves with different colored ears were really easy to spot and remember, specially if we went around together since it wasn't that common so we both dyed our ears to their original color, for Asher it was a lot harder but we managed, maybe he didn't get perfect white but it was something. Asher used contact lenses to change his eyes color but for me it was too much of a hassle, even if it was just one… To be honest none of this worked for me because I had like 3 claw marks on the right side of my face that went down to my neck and that is easy to remember… and let's not talk about when they see my right eye.

I got out with a towel, "It's your turn" I said as I went into my room.

"Yeah, the list is done by the way" he said as he got up from the sofa.

I got dressed, grabbed my sunglasses and then sat on the sofa, as I looked at the list one of them stood out the most, he had a clean slate, way too clean I would say.

I started to investigate a little bit more about this individual but I didn't find much, I probably had to look through the ZPD's files and I had just what I needed to do so.

Asher got out of the bathroom and I spoke to him, "Grab a coat, you're having breakfast in Tundratown"

"What're you going to be up to?" he asked as he walked into his room.

"I'll finally use this" I said as I pulled out a ZBI ID card with my picture and a fake name, it was quite expensive to make but worth it.

"And were am I going to?"

"To the restaurant in the Igloo" I said as I searched some info about the ZPD, "Get one of their outfits or buy one that is similar"

"Got it" he said as he closed the door.

'Now this is an interesting hit!' I thought as I got up from the sofa, put on my dark sunglasses and then walked out of the hotel room…

 **:-Half an hour later-.**

"Here you go" I said as I paid the taxi driver.

"Have a nice day!" said the driver as I opened the car's door.

"Same" with that I got out and stood in front of the ZPD P1 as I like to call it for short, just thinking about precinct one was tiring enough.

As always even if I was wearing dark sunglasses some curious looks were on me because of my face, also as always when I turned to look at them they went back to whatever they were doing, I let out a sigh and walked towards the entrance.

I opened the doors and walked in, to my annoyance in less than a second someone had crashed against me and my glasses fell, I kept my right eye closed.

"Are you okay?" I asked as the animal parted away from me and rubbed its nose.

"Ow… I'm so sorry about tha…" she stopped talking as she looked up at me, "Wolf?" the bunny mumbled.

"Who?" I asked. 'How?' she just said my real name… she meant wolf, the animal, right?

"I-uh… I thought you were someone else, sorry" she said with an awkward smile. 'So she was talking about someone named Wolf…'

"You better hurry Carrots or you're going to…" someone said from behind me, when I turned around to look at him he stopped talking.

I hadn't opened my right eye so at least it wasn't that, "Do I have something in my face or did you just see a ghost?" I asked with a grin as the fox stared at me.

"I'm actually looking at one… I mean, no, sorry" said the fox as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm sorry again sir" said the bunny as she picked my glasses up and gave them to me, I grabbed them and put them on.

"It's nothing" I said with a smile.

They left and I walked over to where an oversized cheetah was sitting, "Good day" I said as I reached the counter.

His face changed from happiness to confusion and then to what I think was sadness, "What can I do for you today?"

"Do I strike you as familiar?" I asked curiously.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"Intuition" I said with a smile, "Anyways I'm agent Max Holmes, ZBI" I showed him my fake ID, "I'm looking for the detective Ada Wilde"

The cheetah was astonished, "I… yeah" the cheetah looked around, his eyes stopped on the bunny and the fox, "Judy?" he called her out.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"Could you get him to Ada?" said the cheetah hesitantly, the bunny was surprised too.

"Sure…" they walked up to me, "I'm Judy Hopps and this is my partner Nick Wilde" she said with her paw stretched out to me.

I gave her a pawshake, "Max Holmes, ZBI" I said with a smile, "You must be Ada's brother?" I asked.

"Yeah, nice to meet you" he said as he stretched out his paw, I gave him a pawshake too.

Judy smiled at me, "Come with us"

We went up some stairs and after some walking she came to a halt in front of a door, from inside I could hear two animals talking.

She was about to open the door but I stopped her, "What's going on inside?" I asked.

"Just an annoying fox" she replied.

A grin crossed my face, "That carrot pen you have, it can record stuff, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know?" she asked.

"I saw one like that, pretty cute, can you lend it to me for a second?" I asked with a smile.

"Sure" she said as she handed it to me.

I grabbed it and then slowly opened the door, the two foxes inside didn't notice, I placed the pen inside and started to record.

"It's been about 6 months since you appeared out of nowhere and started annoying me, I don't care if you're special or whatever, just stop already" said a female voice.

"You know you like me" replied a male voice.

"I didn't ask for you to be my partner, I didn't want a partner to start!" she was getting angry, "You're lucky Wolf had to shoot Bogo, if he was here this wouldn't be happening" again my name… I have memories of this place but I had never seen these animals, "Or if Wolf was here…" the fox grew distant.

"Oh come on Snowflake, forget about that wolf already, you can't be stuck like that and you know that your little child needs a daddy, right?" I almost laughed, that's one direct fella.

I stopped recording and then the female spoke up, "Don't you dare call me Snowflake you fucking-" I cut her off by barging inisde the office.

"Hello!" I yelled as I walked inside, before anyone could say anything I started to speak, "Let's see, what do we have here…" I said as I approached them, "Flirting at work!"

"And who are you?" asked the male fox, the female fox was probably Ada and she didn't say a word.

"Max Holmes ZBI" I showed him my ID, "Now if you want to keep your job here then I suggest you leave this office"

"And what're you going to do, huh?" he was cocky.

I played the recording on the pen and then spoke, "I have business here with detective Wilde and you're in the way. I can get you fired for doing this kind of shit and believe me when I say it because I have contacts, now get the fuck out of here before I say to your superiors and mine that the ZPD has an incompetent fox going around!" he was about to say something, "OUT" I said slowly.

He let out a grunt and as he left he mumbled something, "Asshole"

"Get your ass back here" I said as he left. The fox turned around and I walked up to him, I kneeled to his size and took off my glasses with both my eyes open, his eyes showed what I think was disgust and maybe some respect, my right eye's pupil and iris were one grayish foggy circle, it always added seriousness to whatever I did so that was a positive side of this eye, "Am I going to have trouble with you?"

"No" he said.

"No what?" I asked.

"No sir" he replied.

"Good, now leave" I said as I got up.

He got out and closed the door loudly, I looked to my right and say Judy and Nick staring at me, I didn't have my glasses on, "Sorry about that" I said as I put them back on.

"How did you get that?" asked Nick curiously, Judy nudged him.

"It's okay" I said with a smile to Judy, "It happened when the savages were roaming around, I saved an idiot from an animal and this happened to me, now that idiot is my best friend" I said with a smile.

"Now that's something I can respect" said Nick with a smile.

"We should get going" said Judy to Nick.

"It was nice meeting you both"

"See you around" said Nick as they left.

"Bye!" said Judy as she closed the door, I was left alone with Ada.

I turned around to her, "I'm sorry about that" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

"It's okay, you would do me a favor if you got him kicked from the force" she said with a sigh.

"Is he that annoying?" I asked.

"Yeah, anyways what can I do for you, agent…"

"Max Holmes" I stretched my paw out to her.

She gave me a pawshake, "Detective Ada Wilde"

"I have a quick question although it isn't really what I came here for. What's with the stares that the bunny, the fox and you gave me?" I asked curiously.

"Could you take them off?" she said as she looked at me.

"The sunglasses?"

"Yeah, you wear them indoors to cover your face" she was right.

"No wonder you're a detective" I said with a smile as I took my sunglasses off and put them on my pocket.

She smiled, "It's common sense, just who wears sunglasses inside a building?"

"Animals with scarred faces?" I asked with a grin.

"Sorry" she said with a sigh.

"It's okay, anyways, why the stares and all?"

"Oh, you look like someone that… passed away some time ago" she said as she opened a drawer from her desk and took a picture out and showed it to me, she was next to a black wolf, "See? same eyes color and everything"

"I don't know about my right eye" I said with a laugh, she still hasn't seen it.

"That's why you keep it closed when you don't wear glasses?" she asked.

"Yeah, wanna see it?" it felt like such a childlike thing, but whatever.

"Uh… sure?" she said hesitantly.

I opened it and she just stared at me, she didn't look at me with disgust nor curiosity, she just looked at me like you would expect anyone to look at anyone, "Do I look that much like him?" I asked with a smile.

"Yeah… Uh… Anyways, what can I do for you?" she said as she grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I need the files of this mammal" I said as I showed her a picture of the politician in question in my phone.

"Sure" she looked through some files on her computer and found the right ones, "Here you go" she said as got up from her chair.

"Thanks" I sat down and looked at them, it was pretty much what I found on my notebook, "I need some more… confidential info on this individual" I said as turned around to look at her.

"Oh… give me a minute" she searched some stuff in a drawer and pulled out an old file with the name of the animal in question.

"Mind if I take a look?" I asked.

"Go ahead" she said as she gave the file to me, as I read she spoke to me, "Do you want a coffee or something?"

"Yeah, why not" I said as I read the info.

"How do you like it?" she asked as she grabbed a cup.

"Uh… this is embarrassing, I like it really sweet" I said as I looked at her and rubbed the back of my head.

She gave me a strange look, but not to make fun of me, "I think I can make you something that you'll like" I smiled at her and kept on reading the files.

After a minute she placed the cup next to me, "Thanks, no one had ever been so nice to me, they usually just get scared by the eye and the scars" I said with a happy smile, I was telling the truth.

"Is the least I can do to someone that reminds me so much of that dumb wolf" she smiled back at me.

"You must've loved him a lot"

"No. Not past tense. I still love him even if he isn't… you know, alive" those were some heartfelt words.

"Is that necklace a representation of him or something?" I asked as I looked at the necklace she was wearing, it had a black wolf.

"Yeah, he had one with a white fox with the point of the ears and tail painted black like mine" she said with a happy smile… 'That sound a lot like my neckl-' my thoughts were cut off by her words, "What about yours?"

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, "Uh…" I reached for my necklace and managed to show only the vial that hanged from it, keeping the fox hidden.

"What's that?" she asked curiously as she looked at the vial filled with a liquid.

"Botulinum toxin type D" I replied, "In other words, poison"

"And why do you carry that?"

"If I get caught I can kill myself with it or I can poison other mammals, sound fun, right?" I said with a grin, I had already lowered the necklace.

"I won't even question it" she said with a smirk.

"Can I get a copy of these?" I said as I looked at the file.

"Right away" she grabbed the files and walked over to a printer.

I took a sip from the coffee, "Woah, you got it just like I like it" I said with a smile.

"That's how he liked it" she replied.

"Things of life, right?"

She let out a sigh, "Right" after a minute I was done drinking the coffee and she walked over to me with the copied files, I got up from her chair and she handed the files to me.

I walked to the door, "It was nice meeting you detective, that wolf sounded like a nice guy" I smiled at her.

"He was the best I ever had, he was my partner before the savages appeared" she said with a sad smile.

"Partner in what kind of way?" I asked with a cheeky grin.

"In more ways than you can imagine" she said with a laugh.

I smiled at her, "I won't take more of your time" I said as I opened the door.

"Bye" she said as I got out of the office.

"See ya" with that I closed the door and put my sunglasses on.

As I walked away I noticed that I still had the carrot pen with me, I walked back to her office and knocked on the door, Ada opened it and looked at me with a strange face, "Forgot something?" she asked.

"Actually yeah, could you give this back to the bunny?" I said as I handed her the carrot pen.

"Sure" she said as she grabbed it.

"Before I go, can I ask you a question?" I said hesitantly.

"Ask away"

"What was the name of this wolf?" this was probably strange to ask, but when that bunny called me Wolf and when I saw how much I looked like this wolf plus the necklaces a thought started to bug me... 'Could it be?'

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Maybe I knew him" I replied.

"I doubt it, he was Wolf Larsen"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! heh.**


End file.
